An Unexpected Life
by Kikki-Surochi
Summary: The sequal to The Unexpected Adventures of Cass and Bre. Rated M for both language and smuttyness aka lemons  -  ZetsuxOC, HidanxOC It just continues from where the other story left off so read it first.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again oh dear readers of Unexpected Adventures of Cass and Bre... Just me this time. Insanity75 didn't feel up to it... v-v So just as a warning this will dwell into a LOT of my fetishes in time ^-^ Well see you when we get to them. BTW: _I still don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki or any of that awesome ninja goodness..._ Just Cass and I guess now Bre...**

* * *

><p>I tugged at the flower stem that was irritating my skin. It wasn't my fault… I needed somewhere to put the flowers and my waistband on my shorts was the only place I could think of. Zetsu stood a little bit away watching me wash the dishes and put the leftover food away.<p>

"**What're you messing with?**"

"Just something I picked up along the way home." My voice stayed surprisingly steady as I finished up what I was doing.

"Well what is it?"

"It's nothing… Wellllll I'll be in the living room if you need me…"

"**Don't change the subject Cass.** We should go eat. **But I want to know what it is. **So do I but if she doesn't want to tell us we can't make her. **Sure we can. **No, now come on…" I watched them argue with themselves giggling softly. They looked over at me and I smiled gently.

"Be good you two." I smiled more and he couldn't help but smile back.

"We're always good. **It's you who gets in trouble.**" With that they morphed into the floor to go find themselves food. Once they were gone I left the kitchen and walked into the living room to find Deidara lounging on the couch.

"Yo, Blonde-sempai." I joked sitting on the floor.

"What do you want, un?" He responded.

"Do you have any colored pencils? I also was wondering if you could show me where Danna's workshop was." He looked at me surprised and rolled up off the couch. I stood up to face him and had to look a little bit down. _Heh, he's kinda short._ My height seemed to kind of annoy him.

"Alright… what colors?" I pulled the flowers out of my waistband and showed him.

"And different greens, yellows, reds… pretty much any colors you can spare."

"Ok… follow me." I nodded and waited for him to pass me before placing all but one of the flowers under the couch with my drawings. We walked down the hallway that Bre and I had gone down to try and find Konan and he stopped outside a sliding door. "This is where I work un, so you can come here if you want to ask me something… knock first."

"Ok."

"And that's Danna's." Deidara pointed a little bit down the hall to a pretty basic looking door on the other side of the hall. "Why did you need to know where he works anyway, un?"

"Hn?" I looked at the flower and thought. "The pollen can be concentrated into poison…"

"Oh… alright. You wait out here, un. I'll be back soon." I nodded and walked over to Sasori's door and knocked waiting.

"What?" He groaned opening his door slightly to glare at me.

"I got you this." I held up the flower so it was level with his face. He looked at it annoyed then it processed and he looked back up at me.

"Only one?" I looked at him and rose my eyebrow then sighed.

"I can tell you where to find more if you'd like."

He looked at me and glared snatching the flower from my hand. "One is fine. Goodbye."

"Later Danna." A sigh escaped my lips once Sasori's door was closed and I turned around to find Deidara leaning in his doorway. He held up his hand revealing a pouch of pencils. "Thank you very much." I smiled at him and took the pouch.

"Yeah… sure, un." There was an awkward silence and just as I was about to turn to head back to the living room he started speaking again. "What do you think of the sharingan?"

"… Seems like it would piss me off. I think Itachi and my knowledge of Sasuke make me not really like them anyway. They're stuck up douche-bags. Why?" Deidara started laughing and smiled up at me. "I already knew you didn't like him ya know."

"Oh yeah… sometimes I forget how much you actually know."

"Ooooo… low blow there Deidara-sempai."

"Eh, have to liven this place up somehow, un." This made me laugh and I smiled at him receiving a smirk in return. "Well go make your art, I'll be in here."

"Alright, see you later Deidara-sempai." With that I left walking back to the living room to find it empty. I sat down next to the table and took my drawings and flowers out from under the couch.

The pencils Deidara gave me were fantastic as I colored and drew the picture in front of me. And almost as soon as I was done I felt someone's eyes watching me and my back tensed up. Automatically I shuffled my other papers over the one I was working on and hid the flowers.

"**What're you doing?**" Zetsu laid his head on my shoulder looking at me from the corner of his eye making a shiver ran down my back.

"W-when'd you get back?"

"**Stop changing the subject on us.** Yeah, what're you hiding?" A blush burned at my cheeks as I refused to answer. "Come on… **Tell us.**" His arms went around my waist and he bite gently on my neck.

"Ah… t-that's not fair, Zetsu. Don't tease me." My blush darkened as he began nibbling his way up my neck. "I was drawing. Ok. Happy?"

"Yep. **What were you drawing? Can we see?**" I shook my head and he pouted at me.

"Noooo. It's not done. I'll show you once it's done alright."

"When will it be done? **We want to see it now.**"

"It'll take a lot longer with you peaking over my shoulder and bothering me." I teased giving him a playful glare.

"Fine, fine." He held his hands up in mock surrender and sat on the couch behind me. Once I was sure he couldn't see it I un-hid my drawing and went to finishing coloring it. It took me a few minutes but I was happy with how it looked when I finished.

"Close your eyes."

"**Huh?**"

"Close your eyesss." I turned to see Zetsu's eyes closed and I placed the picture and flowers in his lap blushing. "Ok… you can open them now." He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at his lap.

"Is it for… **us?**"

"Y-yeah. I wanted you to see how I pictured you the first time we met… I-I know it's not the greatest but-"

"_It's beautiful._" I blushed darker when they spoke in unison and smiled.

"So you like it?"

"Of course! **It's amazing… thank you. **No one has ever really given us a gift before."

"Well I'll make you lots of gifts." This made him smile in response and he leaned down kissing me gently. "Oh yeah… I got something else… Bre made fun of me for it buttttt…"

"**What is it?**"

"Hm… actually… I think I'll give it to you tomorrow. I'm tired."

"Oh yeah… sorry… you've been up for a while haven't you. **Come on… let's go to bed.**" I nodded and stifled a yawn as we walked to his room. When we got in there Tobi was nowhere to be seen and I stripped out of my bra and shorts leaving me in a tank-top and panties. A yawn escaped my lips and I crawled into Zetsu's bed plopping onto his chest falling almost instantly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok... here's chapter two for the few of you who have read chapter one so far. Some reviews would be nice sometimes people. Ya know?**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I felt a aching coming from my back and groan uselessly. <em>How do I always end up sleeping weirdly… you think I'd move to make myself more comfortable… damn.<em> Rolling over onto my back I felt around the bed to find out Zetsu wasn't there. This made my chest ache and I quickly blocked the emotion out of habit. _Damn, what the hell? He's not gone stupid me… use your fucking head. _As soon as I calmed down I noticed something was sleeping on my feet.

I listened carefully to my surrounding and noticed that peoples' showers were on. Feet pattered down the hall towards the kitchen and muffled voices could be hear. I evened out my breathing and listened harder. From the living room I could tell that the TV was on but that was as good as it got.

Sighing I sat up and twisted my body making my whole back pop, I took a deep breath and let it out as I twisted the other way repeating the process. Once I was done with that I stood up out of bed and began cracking everything else, letting out a happy sigh when I was done.

"Wow… that was… nasty. To put it simply. And would you put some clothes on?" Tobi's voice spoke from the other side of the room.

"Nasty or not I feel better. Good morning Sempai." I said back defending myself. Looking away from him I started petting Gamma on the end of the bed.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Mehhhh… clothes suck. They just get in the way and get dirty."

"Do you have any idea how much you tend to sound like that idiot Hidan?"

"Yeah… but at least I'm not actually an idiot, life is just easier when people think you're one."

"Unless you hate being treated like an idiot. Like you and myself." My back tensed and I looked over my shoulder at him with cold eyes.

"I don't care if you can kill me but please refrain from dwelling into my thoughts or personal life." The shower in our room turned off and I hid the emotion from my face.

"Be careful little girl… hiding your true self from him for too long will just hurt him more in the long run. I think I'm finally starting to understand why you act the way you do… you're a fantastic actress… let's put it to the test."

"What are you getting at here? You think you know all about me? Well then I guess the fields are even because I know all about you too."

"Are you actually threatening me?"

"Do you think I'm foolish? No… I told you the truth. What's the point in lying?"

"You do it all the time so you tell me… You're going on your first mission today." My eyes went cold again as I glared at him for the accusation. "You'll discuss the details with Pein."

"Very well. You should try to be less… overpowering if you want people to enjoy your company, Sempai. I may respect you but that doesn't mean I enjoy being treated like an idiot, expectably by you. People tend to respect the people they wish they were like…" The door to the bathroom opened and I turned away from the surprised look on his face to walk into the bathroom around Zetsu.

As I turned to close the door I noticed the shocked look on both of their faces before shutting the door. Their bathroom was rather clean and organized. I kept my gaze adverted as I dealt with my more personal needs. Once done I stood in front of the mirror, staring back at myself and replayed what Madara had told me. "Hide my true self? How could he even tell?"

I kept from sighing and wiped the emotions from my face as I stepped out into their room. Looking around I found where I had tossed my other clothes the night before and walked over picking them up. I slipped the shorts back on trying to ignore the awkward silence that was pressing down on all of us. The bra was a bit harder to put back on seeing as I was doing it without taking my shirt off but I was used to changing under my clothes.

Turning to face the both of them I shifted from foot to foot nervously and avoided eye contact. "Well if you're going to say something say it." I sighed stopping all movements and looking up at them lazily. They stayed quiet and I was starting to become annoyed before finally giving up on them. "Fine, whatever, don't tell me. Later I guess."

I could feel their eyes on my as I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. _Men suck… I wonder what Bre's up to… probably still asleep…_ Walking across the hall I went into the kitchen to find Bre standing at the stove making breakfast. An idea popped into my head and I stifled my laughter.

Making absolutely no noise I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"H-Hidan, leave me be! I'm making breakfast." I bit my lip to keep from laughing and nuzzled into her neck a little. "I said to leave me-" She spun around quickly and I jumped back dodging her attack and starting laughing. "Damnit, Cass! What the hell is wrong with you! You scared me half to death!" He yelling made me snicker and I smiled at her mischievously.

"I couldn't help myself. I needed some comedic relief." I looked her straight in the eyes and I watched as they changed before she quickly hid her emotions. _Maybe he was right. Maybe I do need to stop lying to myself. But if this is what the true me does to people then who would want to be around me? _

"It was… him, huh?" My lips twitched to a harsh smirk and she looked away quickly. "Does he know? About you?"

"He knows quite a bit… I'd wonder how but it is him we're talking about." This time I looked away from her as her eyes shot back up towards my face.

"How much? Will you be ok?" I smiled slightly and gestured at the food behind her to bring her attention back to the stuff that could burn. She turned quickly and went back to cooking as I thought.

"He knows that I'm a good actress but he hasn't hinted at much more." Bre's back tensed slightly and I could almost feel the anger coming off her. "It's fine though. I'm doing fine… just have things I need to think over."

"Don't let him control you. I don't care how powerful he is." I laughed and she turned around setting a plate of food in front of me. "Just talk to me if it gets bad ok."

"I know." We ate our breakfast in silence and I rinsed my plate off in the sink when I was finished. "I have to go get mission details, I'll see ya around." Walking out of the kitchen I noticed Kisame leaning in the doorway of Zetsu's room talking and repressed my chakra as best I could slowing down.

"-'ll be fine. She's a big kid, she can take-" Just as I was close enough to most likely hear the other person Kisame cut off and tensed up. I felt the atmosphere become tense and realized he was more than likely registering me as an enemy. My body moved on it's own, dropping into a defensive position out of habit and my whole body tensed up.

Oh course knowing me, if it would help defend me my body would do it. So as soon as my body moved my chakra also flared up. Kisame let out an annoyed sigh and gave me a playful glare. "Kid, sometimes you're more trouble than you're worth."

"I know." I smirked at him and a little blot of red ran towards me tackling me to the ground. As soon as he had me pinned Gamma started licking my face enthusiastically. "Good morning little puppy." I rubbed his head and ears receiving more kisses in return.

One of my arms wrapped around him as I noticed the hand Kisame held out to me. I grabbed the hand and he pulled me up in one swift motion. "You're lighter than I'd have thought."

"Are you saying I look fat?" He snickered and I glared at him punching him in the arm. I didn't even be gentle about it because I knew it wouldn't affect him either way. "You're a jerk Kisa-Sempai."

"You're weak, Kid." He looked up at the doorway and I noticed Zetsu standing there looking dejected.

"W-what's wrong?" I quickly handed Kisame my puppy and shoved past him to Zetsu. As soon as I was in front of him he looked away from me and I felt my chest ache. Tears sprang to my eyes and I reached up to his face with a shaky hand.

"I'll be waiting in front of Leader's office Kid, don't be long." I barely heard Kisame talk, let alone shut the door behind me as I tried getting Zetsu's attention.

"Z-Zetsu… please don't ignore me… what's wrong? Zetsu?"

"I talked to Tobi. **Are you sure you like being with us?**" My eyes widened and I looked away from his face.

"So he told you… I didn't like… being with you?" Anger choked my voice and I felt myself shaking. I clenched my fists and slammed my right hand backwards into the wall. "What did he tell you!"

Zetsu looked back at me and I shivered under his gaze. His eyes were cold and harsh and I looked away as tears fell down my face. _I'm stupid… he trusts Madara the most out of everyone here. Talking bad about Madara to Zetsu is like begging him to kill you where you stand._

"I'm sorry… I was out of line." My vision hazed and I dropped my arms beside me. "Forgive me but I must go. Leader wishes to speak to me and I don't find it wise to keep him waiting. I'll leave you alone." My whole body ached as I turned around to open the door.

Once my fingers brushed the metal Zetsu's hands slammed into the door on either side of my face. I flinched pulling my arms into my chest and stopped breathing. "Don't leave…" I felt his forehead press into the top of my back and I calmed myself down.

"Zetsu… I love being with you. You're perfect for me. Please don't doubt me… I need you." His hands moved from the door and wrapped around me pulling me closer to him.

"**Sorry… I'm sorry… **I'm so very sorry, Cass."

"Shh shh shh. You don't have to apologize." I twisted around and he looked at me with his gold eyes making me blush. Looking down I kissed him softly on the top of his head before resting my head on his. "It's ok."

"No it's not… **We suck.**" I looked into his eyes and trapped his face in my hands. He looked back at me and I crashes my lips into his. We stayed like that for a little while before I had to pull back to breath.

"Hush. Be good, I really do have to go… first mission awaits." He gave me a hesitant smile and I smiled back. "I still love you so you better not forget or I'll beat the shit out of you, got it." He chuckled and I smiled more.

"First, **we're always good, you're the trouble maker. And second,** we'll never forget, but if we did, **it's not like you could take us anyway.** We love you too." I punched him gently in the chest and he laughed. "Kisame was right, you are weak."

"Ah! Jerk." I pouted and giggled helplessly kissing his cheek before leaving and leading down to Leader's office. Once I was closer I noticed Kisame was leaning up against the wall outside and my puppy was nowhere to be seen. _Where does he go in his free time?_

As soon as I thought it I heard a quiet panting behind me stopped abruptly making Gamma run into the back of my legs. I looked down and saw Gamma staring up at me with a look of "why did you stop?". I giggled and pointed next to me and he walked up next to me and sat waiting. Smiling I continued walking to Kisame with Gamma next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay character development! What does this strange not-quite-new-part of Cass mean? What all does Madara know? Where is Hades? OOooooooOOOooOooOoOOoooOOoo, ok I'm done now. Till next time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah so I know it never mentions Zetsu's other gift... you'll just have to wait for it. :D Also sorry it took so long for me to add this chapter. I didn't know what I wanted her mission to be and I was busy playing Zetda again... [different Zelda I might add :D] So cluelessness + epic distraction = very long wait for new chapter.**

**Well whatever... moving on... Please review. Please, please, please, . TToTT - [tears of sorrow]**

* * *

><p>Stopping in the living room I grabbed some clean clothes so I could get dressed and stepped into the bathroom making Gamma wait outside. My new clothes were pretty badass, I had samurai pants and straw sandals and a tighter shirt that stopped right above my bellybutton. They fit rather well and I could tell I would be able to move easily in them.<p>

Stepping out of the bathroom I continued walking down the hall to Leader's office.

"Hey Kisame, does this me you're the one I'm going on my mission with?" I asked stopping in front of the door he stood next to.

"Nope, sorry Kid, that's not me. I forgot to give these to you." He held his hand out to me and in it was one of the pouches you strapped to your thigh. "I already put stuff in it so ya should be set. And when ya get back you and I start your real training alright." I nodded and took the pouch strapping it securely to my right thigh. Once I was set Kisame left me staring at the door and walked into what I assumed was his room.

Letting out a breath I calmed myself and held my hand above the door. I brought it down in a few small knocks and waited to be invited in. I stood there for a little while receiving no response and knocked again just louder.

"Ughhh… what? Come in." I heard the groggy response and opened the door stepping inside. I closed the door behind me and looked up to see Leader rubbing his eyes with one hand. Under his other hand there was quite a lot of paper work that was piling up. _Guess this is what happens when you become a village leader… seems like it would be a pain._

I stifled a quiet giggle at my mental pun and stood up straighter. "I was told I had a mission awaiting me."

Leader paused in his attempts to wake himself up more and nodded before sitting up. "That's right. It's not all glamour and crap, I need you to deliver some paperwork to Konoha for me. Most of the other members were stupid enough to have gotten their faces seen at some point and so Konoha is on the look out for them. You however have never been seen and I hear you're very good at playing a role." He paused to catch his breath and riffled through the papers on his desk, putting some away and others into a scroll. "You'll be acting as my secretary per-say. I'll need you to be on your best behavior because these papers are to be taken straight to the Hokage of Konoha. Shouldn't be too hard. Here are the papers, your pass and ID and some directions. Try and not get lost ok."

"Alright… thank you, should I report back to you when I return?"

"Yes… have your boyfriend show you where the entrance is." I nodded and double checked that I had everything he had given me before stepping outside his office. And creepily enough Zetsu was waiting there.

"Yo… so um…"

"Yeah, we heard him. **You're rather nervous there little one.**" He smirked at me slightly and I puffed up at the insult. I looked down at the things in my hands and tied the scroll securely onto my thigh next to my pouch.

"Can I fold this?" I asked holding up my pass.

"Yeah." I nodded hoping he was right and folded it up, putting it in my pocket along with my ID. As soon as I was situated Zetsu started walking down the confusing hallways leading me to the start of my directions. We didn't really talk but I didn't mind, I enjoyed watching him.

It was one of the main reasons I liked him so much. His two personalities made watching him much more interesting than watching someone else, because if you looked hard enough at him you could see his internal conflicts. And I thought when he fought with himself was cute. My staring also didn't help with the obvious fact that he was really handsome and that made me blush.

I sighed silently at my own internal conflict and watched the area around me. I still found it odd that such a nice place could reside mostly in a cave. "**We're here.**" Zetsu opened the door at the end of the hallway we had just turned at and I realized that it led to someone's house. Inside I could here someone working in the kitchen and I looked at Zetsu nervously. "That's just Konan… so don't worry. **Behave and please don't get yourself eaten by a bear or something.** A bear? Really? I think we're more dangerous than a stupid bear. **Shut it! What are the chances we're going to eat our little Cass? **Still more vicious than a bear…"

"Zetsu, is your "little Cass" ready for her mission?" Konan walked up to us and gave us a small pleasant smile.

"Yeah… **Bye Cass, see you when you get back…**" He gave me a small kiss on the cheek making me blush and I smiled at him before he walked back down the hall leaving me with Konan.

"Good morning, Konan-Sama." I gave her a small bow and closed the door stepping into the house.

"Morning. So this is the entrance Pein and I use to get between the base and our village. You'll be coming here a lot from now on alright, well at least until you get better at fighting. Here's some money for lunch when you get to Konoha. Have a safe trip."

"Alright, thank you very much." I stuck the money in my pocket and was about to leave when Konan stopped me.

"Almost forgot, that would have been bad. Here's you Rain Village headband. The strap is a bit long because I didn't really know where you'd put it." I giggled and took it, tying it around my waist like a belt. "Looks good. Alright, latter."

"Bye." I smiled at her and stepped outside into the slightly gloomy weather and made my way out of the village. I took out the directions Leader had provided me and looked at a rather detailed map with written directions on the back.

It was an awkward trip with a lot of stop and goes to make sure I was still going the right way. Surprisingly to me I wasn't all that tired or winded as I made my way to the Leaf Village. The air here was a lot nicer than the air we had to breath before. It still had a sweet taste to it and smelled of nature rather than tasting like dust and smelling like gas.

My mind wandered as I made my trip and dwelled into a sort of daydreaming state. I was so lost in my head I didn't hear the noises around me until it was almost to late. "Hey pretty lady, care to play with me and my friends?" The gruff voice snapped me out of my daze and anger poured into my blood. I hated being treated like a piece of meat.

"Sorry little boy but unless you and your friends feel like staining the ground with blood, I don't think I'll have much fun." The venom in my voice was harsh and deadly. I even noticed one of the guys that were surrounding me visibly shutter.

"Oh we won't be the ones bleed-" I cut him off by quickly throwing a shuriken so it hit him right between the eyes.

"Hush… didn't your mommy ever teach you manners?" I pouted at the blood that was pouring out of his head and down his face as he fell to his knees.

"Boss!" The other men screeched as I grabbed the knife from his face and pulled it out, planting a sandal on his head for leverage. I started to continue walking as they grabbed up the man and carried him away yelling curses and promises of my death.

As soon as they were gone I shuddered and threw the bloody knife as hard as I could into the woods receiving a satisfying thunk in return. Hopefully someone would think it was from one of the many fights ninja seemed to have. I looked at my hands to see them shaking and took a few deep breaths until I was calm before continuing to walk to the village.

It wasn't long before I saw the gates and I continued my walk up to them feeling a sense of vertigo from it's change from just something I saw in an anime. It was a lot bigger than I thought it would be. Kinda imposing… I walked up to the gate and recognized the two sitting in the booth next to it. Good thing for me Leader also thought to put directions in on what to do when I got here.

Walking up to the booth I looked down at my pocket grabbing my pass and ID. "Hello, I'm here to deliver papers to the Hokage from the leader of Amegakure."

"Do you have your paperwork?" The one with the cloth across his face asked. I nodded and handed over my pass and ID for them to look at. He checked it over quickly and handed them both back. "Alright. The Hokage's office is over there… kinda hard to miss."

"Thank you, have a nice day." I smiled and put my pass and ID back in my pocket walking in the direction he indicated. He was right, even if I didn't know what I was looking for it was really hard to miss the building. It was huge. I took another calming breathing before walking into the building and up to the desk.

"Hello." The person behind the desk said, looking up from something I couldn't see. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I have papers I need to deliver to the Hokage, please."

"Alright, you'll need to wear this," she handed over a pin with a visitors tag on it which I pinned onto my shirt in plain sight. "And it'll be on the top floor on the left side of the hall, the door should be marked." I nodded and walked down the hall to a set of stairs.

_No elevator? Oh shit this is gonna be hell… _I let out a small sigh and began walking up the stairs. It felt like it took hours to finally climb up the steps to the final floor. I was panting and had to stop to take a break and catch my breath before I made my way down the hall.

_Ok, so it should be labeled… this shouldn't be too hard… I hope._ I stopped walking when I came to a section of the hallway I recognized from the anime and turned to the door in front of it.

_Hokage… good. Best behavior._ I knocked on the door and stood waiting for a reply much like I had that morning. "Come in." Came a gentle woman's voice. I turned the knob and walked in. "Miss Tsunade… there's a girl here to see you." My eye twitched slightly… _girl? Do I really look THAT young? Well whatever I should be glad I look younger than I am I suppose._

"Oh, hello. What was it you need?" Tsunade asked peering up from her desk.

I took a couple steps forward and untied the scroll from my thigh. "The leader of Amegakure asked me to deliver this paper work to you." I handed over the scroll and brought my hands together in front of my lap.

"Is that all?" I nodded. "Well thank you for coming all this way. Are you his new secretary?"

"Well yeah, I guess you could say that. He kinda acts like he's my dad." I laughed nervously.

"Then maybe we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"Maybe. Have a nice day Ma'am." I bowed slightly and turned leaving her office. Her secretary closed the door behind me and I walked back over to the stairs giving them a death glare. "Stupid stairs…" I grumbled and began heading back down.

The way down however is always faster than the way up and I made it down to the bottom in a lot less time than it took for me to get to the top. "Wow you look tired." The desk lady commented and I gave her a wry grin as I handed back my visitor pass.

"Yeah you could say that…" I sighed out and giggled slightly as I walked out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay... end of chapter. The 4th chapter is already almost halfway done so don't worry you should have to wait as long this time.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So I wish I could share with you the epic blue print of the Akatsuki base I spent forever in making on paint but im really lazy so I won't... Thank you SOOOO much to the one person who reviewed. ^-^ ScaredToDeathYaoi, you awesome person. *gives them cookie* So now because of them I'm all in like an Akatsuki creation mood. So what does that mean for you guys? Story production! And for me? Loads of time of my life wasted in paint.**

* * *

><p>My stomach growled angrily and I looked around searching for somewhere to eat. I looked over catching sight of the ramen shop that was already full of people and decided it was probably best not to go there.<p>

Walking around I finally found a cheaper restaurant and stepped inside glad to finally be out of the sun. I was led to a table and I shifted around nervously. I never had been one to go out to eat alone, public speaking wasn't one of my strong suits.

Brushing my hair out of my face I looked at the menu the woman had given me. Checking my pocket I looked to see how much money Konan had given me so I wouldn't be embarrassed when the tab came. The problem with my menu was that I didn't really understand what I was getting to eat and I didn't even know what any of the drinks were.

My confusion must have shown through because someone came up to my table. "I've never seen you before… what village are you from?" I looked up at the voice somewhat recognizing it and realized who I was being addressed by. Kiba stood next to my table looking down at me.

"I'm from Amegakure. That's a really cute dog you have." I smiled up at him receiving a grin back. "Um… I don't usually go out to eat or buy my own food… could you help me out?"

"What are you like mega rich or something?"

"Oh no, definitely not. My Oniisama is a stickler when it comes to money so he's always the one who buys the food… which is mostly instant ramen…"

"Alright." Kiba laughed and sat down in front of me, Akamaru jumped from his spot on his head and walked across the table to me. I brought up my hand for him to sniff, which he did, and received a lick. I giggled and pet the top of his head and rubbed his ears. "Wow, he really seems to like you."

"Probably smells my dog." This made him smile and I smiled back.

"So what were you looking to get?"

"Something simple like meat and potatoes or some other mostly meat dish… oddly enough I'm not all that fond of rice. I do like pasta though."

"What about to drink?"

"I was just going to get water or something… unless you recommend a different drink."

"Ever had Sukiyaki or Yakiniku? That's meal wise and drink wise… Lipita, you look pretty tired."

"I don't think I've hade any of those…"

"Well if you're really hungry get Sukiyaki and Lipita is an energy drink. It shouldn't be really expensive either."

"Alright, that sounds good. Thank you so much…"

"Oh right… I'm Kiba and he's Akamaru."

"I'm Cass… it was nice meeting you." I smiled up at him as he stood up and he smiled back.

"Maybe I'll see you next time to come by to eat and we can eat together."

"Sounds good to me." Kiba left just as my waiter came and I placed my order as Kiba recommended. The food was good to say the least and it sure did fill me up. Plus since I got the energy drink like he said now I felt great.

I paid the waiter and sat at my table casually waiting for my change back. After a couple minutes he came back and handed me the rest of my money. Standing up I checked to make sure I didn't leave anything and stepped out of the restaurant.

Looking around I made my way to the shopping district planning to spend the rest of my money on something useful. Finally I came across a used book store and walked in to look around. It wasn't until I was inside that I remembered how much I missed the smell of books and I happily breathed in the air. After a little bit of wandering I finally found an old copy of "Come Come Paradise" and a few jutsu scrolls.

"Is that all?" The clerk asked when I set my books on the register.

"Yeah…"

"Alright." They barely even looked at the books as they added up my total. I looked at the little numbers on the screen when they finished and handed over the remainder of my money. They stuck my change in my bag with the book and scrolls and handed it over. Taking the bag I left the store and then the village as I took out my directions to find my way back.

I took the bag firmly in my hand and took off towards home. _Home… how odd that I already consider it that… I didn't even consider the house I lived in before getting here home. It's a nice thought though._ I smiled slightly at the conversation I was having in my head and turned my focus to the noises around me, not wanting what happened that morning to happen again. I made sure not to trip as I moved from the path to the woods so I could shorten my trip.

I was better in the woods anyway, I could move faster and more freely when the ground I was on wasn't completely flat. I don't really know why, it was just more natural for me. Humming a pointless tune I listened closely to the woods around me, picking up on the cracks of twigs behind me. Keeping my same speed I continued to pretend I didn't hear them.

The footsteps became more apparent as the people drew closer. I kept listening focusing more on their breathing than anything. I never liked fighting unless it was provoked so if I could outrun these guys then I would be in the clear. Before too long I started to notice their breathing becoming labored. Smirking I picked up my speed to a fast run rather than I calm jogging.

This surprised my followers and quite a few of them were quickly left behind. I moved smoothly through the trees, using fallen braches or large rocks to push myself further faster. Pulling out my directions I checked the path I was coming up to and remembered it as being one of the paths near the village. I put my paper back in my pocket and turned abruptly on the path.

More people fell behind as I picked up my pace, it was both good and bad, because I would get to Amegakure faster but I was already feeling winded. I saw the gate come into view and kept up my pace as an aching began in my ribs. _Shit, shit, shit… _

I made to the inside of the gate and spun around quickly to see someone fleeing into the woods. Sighing I turned to the table at the gate and they nodded me through when I showed them my ID. I was panting hard when I made it to the entrance of the house. Walking in I was greeted by a slightly confused Konan.

"Whoa… what happened to you? Chased by a bear?" She laughed a little at the end and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Nah, not a bear, just some really pissed off gang members." I sat down at the kitchen counter, setting my bag down, and rested my face on the cool surface.

"Why were there really pissed off gang members?" I noticed the slightly motherly tone in her voice as she sat a glass of water in front of me. I took it and sat up drinking it as an excuse to not answer right away.

"I may have knifed their leader… in the face… really hard…" She looked at me a little shocked and busted down laughing.

"Holy crap! Now why did you do that?" She was still in a fit of laughter as she forced out the words and I smiled meekly.

"They surrounded me, threatened me, and came onto me… didn't really get the chance to do much more."

"Wow… good job? So let me guess… now they want to dead right?" I nodded. "Well better reason for you to get good at fighting… or at least running away."

"Yeah, sounds good to me… but I've never killed someone before… well until today."

"How are you?"

"I feel bad about it…" I let out a sigh and stared into the glass thinking. "But not as much as I feel I should."

"Just remember that it was to protect yourself ok. You did nothing wrong." I looked up at her and smiled slightly. _She would make a really good mom… I wonder why her and Leader never have a baby… probably because of the fact they're in the Akatsuki, not really a child friendly place._

I stood up and hugged her gently. "Thank you. You're very kind." This shocked her a little and she hesitantly hugged me back before relaxing into it.

"Just try and behave most of the time alright." I pulled back and smiled nodding. "Ok, you need to go give your report. I'll see you later Cass."

"Goodbye Konan-Sama." I picked up my bag and walked through the door that led to the base finding the hallway empty. Looking around I tried to find my way but only managed to get myself confused.

_God why the hell does this place have to be so weird?_ Turning around I noticed a little red blob running at me and managed to catch Gamma before he tackled me to the ground. "Hey there. Are you here to welcome me back?" He gave a little bark and licked my hand as I set him down. I followed him as he lead me through the halls and back into the area I knew well.

I walked up to Leader's door and knocked waiting for a reply. "Yeah. Come in." Opening the door I walking in and looked at him. He still looked tired as hell but at least the paperwork had died down. "Oh good you're back. Did it go well?"

"Yeah… do you need my paperwork back?"

"Uh… I'll take it I guess… Keep your ID though." I nodded and pulled out my papers handing them over. "You can rest for a little bit but then you go out and train with Kisame." I nodded and he motioned for me to leave.

Stepping out of his office I closed the door behind me and began to walk into the living room. Stopping halfway I noticed curtains on the wall and pulled one back to reveal a little garden. Roaming around the wall I found a door and stepped outside to be met by a slight drizzle and the scent of lots of different plants.

I looked around and found a bench somewhat in the middle. Sitting down I pulled my legs up into my chest and admired the plants around me. It wasn't long before I had dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, everyone, for your continued support. Please review! I don't mind if you don't know what to say that you're saying anything is just bloody awesome!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah yeah I know I took a long time again, and I'm sorry. [Expecially to you Miko-Sama] School just started so I will be updating slower and slower sadly enough. But yes onto our reviews, Miss Miko Hayashi was our newest reviewer and the reason I got this out when I did, so Thank you Miko-Sama. *gives her cookie* And if you want to be a super awesome people you must do as the others have done and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"Yo, Kid!" I woke up to Kisame screaming in my face and almost threw myself, and the bench, backwards onto the ground.<p>

"Ah fuck! What!" I yelled back glaring at him. The rain had never stopped and my clothes were damp and cold. I sneezed helplessly and groaned at the discomfort it caused.

"We have training so get up."

"I am up, Mr. Grumpy-Pants." I mumbled, pouting like a child. I stood up off the bench and stretched out receiving a few satisfying cracks in result. "Does this mean more running?"

"Yep, so let's go." I groaned as he opened the door for me and held it while I stepped out.

"Thank you." I muttered not wanting to be rude. Kisame may have a cruel sense of humor when it came to training but he was still a gentlemen and very polite, he made it very hard to stay mad at him. Even with our sibling relationship we were really nice to each other.

I stepped into the living room and set my bag next to the rest of my stuff, glad that nothing had gotten wet, and followed behind Kisame. When we came to the door outside I held it open for him and received a "thank you" as well. We walked for a little while until we came upon the place we had started training last time.

"Hey I was wondering something…" Kisame started carving a bulls-eye in a nearby tree.

"About…?"

"Why are ya so kind to Zetsu and I? I mean we're the freaks of this organization, we literally look like monsters. I just don't get it. You're pretty… really pretty… but you were never afraid of either of us when we met you. You weren't even afraid of Kakuzu."

"Well what should I care what you look like? Looks aren't what make a person, their personality is. I knew that none of you were monsters from the beginning because I know why you're here. Or maybe I just have way to many screws loose in my head." I laughed lightly and messed with the pouch on my thigh. "Either way, I love him and you're like a big brother so I don't give a shit what you look like… I also find the two of you exotically handsome, no one else looks anything like the two of you."

"Handsome? Ha, well that's a first… Thanks though, ya have a point." I saw his pleasant smile turn mischievous and my eyes widened. Before I could run away he was smushing my face in his hands. "Awwwww… who's a sentimental little kidddd."

I swatted at him and he released me chuckling. "You're a big jerk Kisa-Sempai!" I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Now come on, let's get going with the training before I get old like you."

"Ah, harsh. Fine though if ya feel so eager to run… just hit the center as much as you can." I nodded and took out a shuriken throwing it where I remembered him making the target. When he let out I low whistle I looked up to see my knife stuck in the dead center.

_Who would have thought I would be so good at this? Something about this place changes us… I just hope it's for the better. _Taking out another shuriken I continued my practice managing to hit the center each time. I kept it up until I ran out of knifes and walked up to the tree pulling them all out. Just as I was about to go back to target practice I heard Kisame cough.

"And now we run." I sighed slightly as I followed after his fleeting figure. Jogging I caught up to him and he started running.

I ran after him not wanting to be left behind and was again barely keeping up. _God Damnit! How can I run faster? … Wait… FUCK! I am so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid. It's all about chakra._ Pushing my chakra to my feet I immediately sped up and caught up next to Kisame.

"Bout time ya figured it out, Kid. Maybe now ya can keep up." As soon as I was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about he jumped up into the trees. I rolled my eyes and jumped up after him, refusing to be left behind this time.

We ran like this for what felt like forever until he finally began to slow down. "What ya stoppin' for old man? Get tired?" I teased.

"I'm not old! And no, you have someone looking for you."

"Huh?" He pointed under us and I looked down to see a Zetsu morphing out of the ground. I jumped down and pounced on him as soon as he was fully out of the ground. "Heya Mon Cher."

"Mon Cher? **Are you speaking in different languages again?**"

"At least it's on purpose this time…"

"What does it mean?" I smiled happily at him and didn't answer the question again. "**Cass… what's it mean? **Don't ignore us."

"I'm not ignoring you." They sighed at my change of subject and Kisame chuckled from the trees. "My dear… that's what it means." I leaned up close to his ear and whispered, adding a little bit of sexiness to me voice. "Or maybe you'd prefer to be called my god? Mon dieu, mein gott, bozhe moĭ, Watashi no kamidesu?"

A slight blush slowly came over his face from both my behavior and my use of all the different accents. I kissed under his jaw softly and pulled back to where I was. He quickly composed himself a little and fidgeted awkwardly. _Wow did I actually just embarrass him a little? Hehe how cute. _I smiled at him lovingly and he paused in his fidgeting to smile back.

"So what was it ya needed?" Kisame asked dropping down from the tree.

"Oh… I was just coming to… **We were coming to tell you it's time for dinner so take a break.**" The white side made an audible huff at the black side for interrupting him and I giggled softly. They pouted at me and I gracefully leaned in and licked their face. "Ah, what was that for? **Sexy.**"

I laughed softly at their completely different opinions and began walking back to the base. After I was a little bit away I stopped and turned to the other two. "Hey are ya coming or not?" I stifled a slight yawn and waited as they walked my way. "Oh yeah, I've been wondering about something… Kisa, why was it you who trained me again? Shouldn't I have had a different instructor today?"

"Normally that would be what happened, but ya were so quick to pick up on something that took most of us months to get that Leader suggested we keep training ya in weapons. Plus it also helped that ya had an overwhelming desire to use a sword… It's called bushido."

"Yeah the warriors way. I know that word." I grinned happily. The whole time Kisame had been talking, I was moving closer to Zetsu. Slowly I put my hand in his and he wove our fingers together. I blushed slightly and smiled softly. "So you're saying that I going to be a samurai?"

"Uh well kinda, I suppose…"

"Yay! That's amazing." They both smiled at me as we made our way home.

After getting back we walked into the house smelling… amazing. I looked around for a sign of anyone but didn't see anyone standing or walking around. Focusing on the noise I noticed that mostly everyone must-have been in the kitchen. I moved quickly and silently through the house and any noise I did make the noises in the kitchen would cover up.

I "snuck" up to the entrance of the kitchen and peaked inside to see everyone who ate with us and a bunch of food. "God! Do you know how long it takes to cook food for everyone? By yourself? Urg…" Bre scolded as soon as she saw me.

"Sorry… I had her doing laps around the forest." Kisame said walking around me to get some food himself.

Bre smirked at hearing that she wasn't the only one who had to work. "Owned."

Smiling meekly I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate putting food on it. Once I had my food I walked over to the wall Zetsu was standing next to and sat on the floor next to him. He looked down at me for a second while I bit into a piece of potato, and then casually sat down with me

"Do you ever eat things other than people?"

"**Not really… **It's just convenient to eat people. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering was all…"

"**But you were wondering for a reason weren't you?**" I thought it through and shook my head taking a bite of beef. "Oh, alright."

"What about sweets?"

"Why do I get the feeling you're up to something? **Something devious…**"

I pouted and looked at him with a super innocent face. "Why do you always think I'm up to no good? I don't always get in trouble. Actually, I haven't gotten in trouble in a while." He chuckled and I pouted more. "What're you laughing at?"

"**Well now you've done it.**"

"Done what? I haven't done anything."

"**Karma.** You're doomed now, little Cass-Chan." I thought about it for a couple seconds and hung me head. He was right. It was like I said nothing could get worse, it always does. "**Well I've got to go get myself something to eat. **We'll be back later, I love you."

"Alright. I love you too." I smiled at him as he morphed into the floor and disappeared. Quietly I began eating my food, barely listening to everyone's conversation. Well until I heard them say my name.

As soon as I heard it I looked up to see them all staring at me. But after a very little bit they all looked away.

"What're you guys up to?" I asked suspicion in my voice.

"Wanna play a game, un?" Deidara asked turning towards me.

"Um… what's the game?"

"A drinking game."

* * *

><p><strong>Ima thinking I best start putting some smut in this soon or Cass-Chan and Zuzu-kun will go into sexual withdrawls XD... but yeah, seriously... soon. Like maybe two chapters...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Yep, so just so you know, I skipped the drinking game until next chapter. This is Cass-Chan afterwords. Thank you again Miss Miko-Sama, for your continued support. ^-^**

* * *

><p>I wobbled on my feet as I tried walking to Zetsu's room. <em>Never playing a drinking game again. My bodies all hot and my head feels fuzzy. How can Hidan do this?<em> I continued walking straight to our door, glad it was so close to the kitchen, and turned the knob walking in.

I stumbled slightly as I walked up to the bed and fell onto it panting slightly. My body still felt odd and my clothes weren't helping me cool down any. I was just glad my head was still working rather well.

Tugging at the hem of my shirt I pulled it up over my head and threw it to the floor. Next came off my headband-belt, then my pouch, my shoes, and finally my pants. Sighing I lay down on the bed hoping Zetsu would get home soon.

"Mon Cher, hurry home." I whimpered as I curled up under the covers. The more time that passed the hotter my body got and the weirder I felt. Slowly I trailed my hand down my stomach and along my panty line. I whimpered slightly and threw off the blanket.

Moving my hand back to my stomach I trailed my fingers down further until they were just above my core. _Should I? But it's so weird… but my body feels so strange… Ugh… I don't know what to do._ I slowly moved my hand lower and gasped slightly.

As soon as I did it the door opened and a… VERY surprised Zetsu walked in. A blush quickly came to my face as I froze up. Slowly he moved forward, closing the door behind him, and walked up to me.

"You're doing it wrong." He said simply as he sat next to me on our bed.

"Huh?"

"**This is how you do it…**" Before my brain could process it, his hands were pulling off my panties. "Wow you must've been really excited. **Look at how wet you are.**" I blushed darker squirming under his gaze.

"Don't stare, it's embarrassing." I choked out.

He growled animalistically. "**You've been drinking, so I'll do whatever I want.**" He pushed his finger into my folds, but not further, where I wanted them to go. He drew small circles around my clit, but still didn't do anything that would bring me mind blowing pleasure. "**When you masturbate, you need to make sure that you tease yourself. **You can touch," he brought his hand up to my chest and harshly grabbed a nipple, "here too. **Anything to help you get off.**"

"Nahhhh…" I blushed darker and darker getting more embarrassed. "W-what're you doing!"

"Whatever I want." He said, calmly, before finding the most sensitive part of my neck and biting at it, still not touching my clit or entering me with his fingers.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I squirmed under him getting flustered and a little aggravated. "Zetsu…"

"**Lie. Still.**" He commanded, tearing both hands away from me. "Or do we have to tie you up and make you. **I still have that whip if you really need to be punished.**" I made a small sob and completely stopped moving.

"I didn't know you'd get mad at me… I swear… I-I, Zetsu… I'm so sorry I didn't know." The alcohol in my system was making me extremely emotional and now I felt terrible.

"**Stop crying. **Now you know… but we must make sure that you don't forget." He began to move his hands back, his one hand went back to my chest, while the other one danced on my hip. "**Now… what should I do.**" There was a sadistic gleam in his eye.

"I won't forget, Goshuuji-Sama." I fought to keep my hips down while he continued to move his hand. I was getting goose bumps and chills for it and I couldn't stand it.

"**How do you think I should punish you, Cass-chan?**" He moved his hand closer to where I wanted it, but he wasn't getting close enough.

"I-I don't know… I don't want to be punished… your teasing is torture already." I moved my eyes away from him blushing slightly. _Damn what a great time for my stupid pride to show its' damn head… this is so embarrassing._

"You don't want to be punished… **How about this… you… give us a show… and we'll do our part and won't torture you anymore. **Is that fair?"

"W-WHAT!" I growled lowly and glared at him. "What the hell kinda girl do you think I am!"

"I was just giving you an easy out. **You know… since I told you how to do things properly. **If you don't want to though, I have many ways in which I could torture you."

I blushed darkly and growled again. "I don't like either option! Why the hell do I need to be tortured anyway?"

"**Because I said you do.**" He growled back. Zetsu got up and grabbed something out of his drawer. "Last chance **before I tie you up, and torture you whether you like it or not.**"

His voice sent a pleasant shiver down my spine and I forced the blush from getting even darker. "Hmph, why they hell should I care what you fucking do?"

"Alright." He grabbed my each wrist, ignoring my struggles and tied them to the headboard. Then he did the same with my legs, tying them to the foot of the bed. He then harshly grabbed my hair and yanked. "**No going back now… you're going to be begging by the time I'm done… I promise.**"

I yelped at the sharp pain in my scalp and growled at him again. "Ha! What makes you think I'll beg!"

"**I always can, can't I?**" His hands began to roam again. "Now if you don't start behaving, I might have to gag you too." His voice was very chipper. _Sadist._

"I don't like behaving… anyway they always say angry sex is better. And why am I always getting tied up?"

"Because you deserve it. **I might have to blindfold you too.**" He climbed on top of me so that he could get better access to the side of my neck. It was also easier for him to touch me… other places… in this position.

"W-what?" I blushed slightly and looked a little bit away before glancing back. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes. **Technically speaking, I'm already angry at you… I have to punish you.**" He grabbed my chin and forced me to look strait at him, and the second that he did that, he entered me with one of his fingers. I gasped and blushed darker forcing my hips not to move.

"Nnnn…" I tugged gently at my restraints still disliking my vulnerability. He hooked his finger as he drug it completely out of me, before adding another one.

"**Just you wait. You'll be screaming my name by the time I'm done with you.**"

I forced back the scream that was in my throat and panted slightly. _Shit, what a perverted threat. _Without thinking I stuck my tongue out at him in retaliation.

He moved away from my neck, and immediately noticed my tongue and bit it fairly gently… not hard enough to really hurt anyways. "**You may want to respect me, pet.**" He pumped his fingers in and out of me a couple more times, each time curling them and removing them completely. He did it slow, and every time that he moved his fingers out, there was a soft _pop_.

I growled out a low moan and rolled my head back closing my eyes and panting harder. "Mnnn… ahh…" My toes curled slightly and I felt my back try to arch as if to spite me.

"**What do you want? Beg.**" He began to bite along my jaw line, pulling back a little each time, sucking, before letting go of the skin.

"Hell no!" I moaned again and cursed myself.

"**Fine.**" He completely pulled away from me. "**Should I just leave you like that then?**"

I whimpered and dropped my pride. "No…"

"**Beg.**"

"Please Goshuuji-Sama, please don't stop."

"**What do you want me to do?**" He didn't move back towards me yet.

"Please punish me…"

"**Believe me… I will.**" He moved back onto the bed, and his head hovered over my heat. He blew, causing a shiver to go down my spine. Then suddenly, his tongue snaked out and captured my clit.

"AH!" I screamed slightly in surprise and felt my legs tense. Blushing I moaned and tugged even more at my restraints.

"**Did you like that?**" The vibrations that he made sent even more shivers down my spine.

"Mmmhmm…" My breathing was labored and I struggled to even make the conformation. His tongue entered me quickly, and he reached up to tweak my nipples. I moaned louder and arched my back slightly.

After what felt like only brief seconds, he stopped and moved his face back up to slam his lips against mine, and one of his hands moved back down to where his tongue was. I purred softly into his mouth.

He nibbled on my earlobe before whispering. "**Scream my name.**"

I blushed darkly before he pinched my clit between his fingers. I quickly abided by his order and let out a scream of his name.

He suddenly completely moved himself away. "Good little Cass. **Tomorrow, when you're sober, I'll reward you.** You'll just have to wait." He began to untie my limbs.

Anger rose up in my chest and I tackled him once my other leg was free. "Who said I wanted to wait?"

He flipped me over with ease. "**You said you wanted to be punished. Waiting will make it better tomorrow.** Now, Cass, I'm going to sleep. I suggest that you do the same… **You'll be hung over tomorrow as well.**"

I growled dangerously and turned on my side completely pissed. _Fuck! AGH! Fine I'll just wait until he's asleep…_

* * *

><p><strong>For all of you who haven't caught on, I'm not very pleased right now. Intanity-chan helped me on this chapter and this is where she desired its end. =- = My rage at the current moment is equal to Cass' frustration. Oh will she suffer. *evil glint in the eye* My punishment shall be oh so severe, I'll be Googling some ideas but a couple reviews in what I should do to her character [similar to what she did to mine] would be great =_= Review anyway alright!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: SURPRISE! :D Aren't you like super happy! THANK YOU: Miss Miko-Sama for her superly continued support and Chillybean, for their recent supports. *gives them cookies***

**Insanity75: One thing that I have noticed is: cell phones are masochistic/submissive. They ask you to say a command, and want you to push their buttons. hehehe ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Bre's POV<strong>

I don't know why, but Deidara proposed that we all have a drinking contest. It was Hidan, Cass, Deidara, Kisame, and me. There was an ice tray that they had set up on the island and a quarter. It was set up so that it was two wide, and went back six. The rules were explained that if you get it in on the right, you choose someone and they have to take as many shots of sake as it went back, or they could choose to spit it between people. If it landed in the left, you had to take that many shots and try again. If it didn't go it, it went on to the next person.

"God Damnit!" I cursed, as my quarter once again went into the left side. Thus far on my turn, I've had to take three shots, and now I had to take another two. I took my shots. "God… that burns going down…" I purposely missed on the next shot. "Good luck, Cass."

"Hah…" She seemed to focus and flicked her wrist sending the quarter into the forth most left side. She growled at the ice tray and took her drinks wincing slightly. When she tried again she sent to quarter way far and almost hit Deidara with it.

Deidara caught the quarter right before it hit him and looked at Cass with a chastising glare. "What the hell, un? Death by quarter… really?"

I giggled. "Wow, Cass. I think you're worse at this than me."

"Wow, Kid. Temper." Kisame chastised.

"I didn't mean tooooo… He was just, ya know, in the way."

"My turn." Deidara threw the quarter to Kisame, and it went into the right side, five back. "Hidan."

"What the fuck? Why me?" Hidan whined as he took his drinks.

"Because you wouldn't have any shots otherwise." He grumbled all whiney like as Deidara moved to be next.

Deidara got six on the right. "Hidan, take four; Kisame, take two, un."

Hidan was up next and I couldn't even tell if he looked before he also got a six on the right. "Bre-Chan, Whore… split it."

"Is that me or Deidara?" Cass asked smirking.

"That's Deidara." I answered joking.

"I'm not a whore, un!"

"That'd be you Smartass… He's Dei-Chan." He chuckled slightly and moved to let me stand in front of the ice tray after my shots.

I walked up and tossed the quarter. It went two on right. "Deidara."

Deidara took his shots and Cass moved where I once was. This time however Deidara moved away from the end of the table. "Pussy…" She looked at the tray in concentration and tossed it getting it in the first one on the left. She cussed and took her shot before tossing again and getting the third on the right. "Hell yeah! I think all the men should drink to my victory…"

They all took their shots and Kisame tossed. It went to six on the right and bounced into the left slot. "Ah, fuck." He tossed again as Hidan poured his shots. It landed five and on the right. "Two, Deida-chan, and three Hidan."

"Why the hell do you keep giving me shots, un?"

"Better you then meeeeee." I cooed, shoving Deidara towards the ice tray.

He grumbled slightly and tossed his quarter and it landed third on the right. "Kisame, Cass, and Bre all take one."

"Fiiiiiiiiiine." I grumbled, stripping off my Akatsuki cloak.

"I guess that's fair." Kisame added.

Cass just drank her shot and walked slowly as she used the island for support. Hidan was up next and he repeated his earlier success of six on the right. "Dei-Chan take four you whiney little girl and Bre you take the rest."

"But Hidaaaaaaan…" I took them both, and somehow ended up on my ass, laughing it off. "Help! I've fallen, and I can't get up."

Cass giggled and went to pick me up falling herself. She broke out in little giggles and was blushing slightly.

"Smooooooth moooooove. Mooooo… I'm a cow…"

"No you're a dumbass… A dumb cowwww hehe…"

"And you're a jerk-face. And thaaaaaaaat would make me a donkeeeeeey, not a cooooow."

"Ladies, ladies… I don't wanna see any fighting if clothes are staying on, un."

"Fine." I moved to remove Cass' shirt.

"Whaa! Thass OH MY GOD!"

"Cummon, Cass… If you're not gonna take yours off, I'm gonna have to take my own off… and that noooooooo fuuuuuuuun…"

"Maybe in your eyes but everyone else thinks stripping is sexy." Cass retorted.

"Fiiiiiiiine." I moved to "sexily" remove my own shirt, shaking my arms and hips across the floor as I slowly started to bring my shirt up.

"What the FUCK are you doing!" Hidan jumped me pulling my shirt down and glaring between Cass and Deidara as they pouted from their loss.

"Hiiiiiiiidaaaaaaaan… Whaaaat are ya doin?" I whined.

"Keeping you clothed! … For now…"

"But Cass wants to see me strip." I pouted.

"OW OW!" She rooted as Kisame pulled her off the floor and told her to go to her room.

"Seeeeeee." I pointed, falling onto my back. "Ow."

"I don't give a damn what the hell she wants! Now keep your shirt on while I fucking help you up." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Do as you're told!" I could feel a little bit of heat go into my face, and I did as he said.

He wrapped an arm around my back and held onto my arm for leverage as he pulled me up into a standing position. "Are we still playing?" I asked.

"Cass just left to her room and Kisame said that he had stuff to do tomorrow so probably not, un."

"I wasn't asking you." I pointed at Deidara.

"Fine fine. Like I give a damn who tells you the exact same thing. Chill it woman."

"I am chill… actually… it's kinda hot in here…"

Deidara grumbled and left the room through the only actual door leaving Hidan and I alone in the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, like Miko and everyone else, cause they're a bad-asses! Understand me!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here... so you don't shoot me in the face-like-area... :D [still displeased with my wait [so pretty much, don't trust that damn smiley face]] REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>I evened out my breathing and moved myself so that I was comfortable. I even let Zetsu curl up with me to add to the façade. Once his breathing was completely even and he sprawled out I slowly began to move. I grabbed the ropes he used so on me and casually grabbed an arm making myself look like I was moving in my sleep. Once his hand was next to the head board I tightly tied so it couldn't move. I swiftly moved to his other hand and pulled it to the head board equally as tightly and quickly moved onto his legs as he started waking up.<p>

"What are you doing…? **Untie me this instant!**" He immediately began to thrash, but I was already done with the last leg.

I sat on his hips and looked at him with the most sadistic look I'd ever used. "Aw, poor lil' Zetsu. Never been taken advantage of, I'm guessing…"

"**Cass.**" he growled venomously. I purred and ground my hips into his mischievously.

"Oui?"

"**What does that mean? Untie me now, or next time, I'm leaving you tied up over night. If you have to pee or something, you can embarrass yourself by using the bed.**"

"Come on, Zetsu, can you really say you aren't even a wittle bit flustered? You better not lie."

"**I can guarantee to you that you are going to be completely bound and whipped next time that I decide that I'm going to pleasure you, and you will remain that way until the next morning, like it or not.**"

I pouted at him and crossed my arms. "Why so angry? Is it really so bad if I get to dominate?" I glared down at him.

His face softened a little. "You can, but not when I'm trying to teach you a lesson. **A heads up would be nice, too!**"

"I already waited almost two hours having to bear through this. You know how flustered I've been! I can't sleep with my body this hot and it's your fault now!"

He growled. "**Cass.**"

"Would you prefer me to find someone else to satisfy my needs?" I rose an eye brow and looked at him.

"**You do that Cass Nicole, and I'm locking you away for a month with no human contact for two months.**"

"Then fix this fucking problem!"

"Language. **Fix it yourself. **Maybe we should… **She needs to learn her place.**"

"And you need to learn yours! I'll fix my problem, Zetsu, you're just gonna help." I smiled evilly.

"W-what do you mean?" He blinked, confused.

"One of you should know what I mean… but how bout I help your thought process." I gracefully reached down beside the bed and took a shuriken out of my pouch. He eyed it suspiciously making me smirk. Once I was back up I scooted myself down to his ankles and undid his pants quickly. Without any warning, I took the knife and cut his pants off. "Wow, do you enjoy going commando?"

"**Some would consider this rape.**"

"You can't rape the willing."

He growled again in response.

"Aw… come onnnn don't be like that." I pouted sadly and put the knife on the floor. "If you'd have been nice I wouldn't have had to tie you up now would I?"

"**I promised that you would get what you want tomorrow… that's plenty nice. You should be glad that I offered you that much. You belong to me. I control you.**" I grabbed his face angrily and glared down at him.

"Who said I was anyone's property! I never agreed to being owned!"

"**Although you never seemed to mind it that much until you didn't get to cum.**"

"And you didn't seem to mind sex until you were tied down."

"**You're drunk… Wait, that's an understatement. You had a drinking contest with HIDAN of all people! How did you think that was going to turn out?**"

"That I'd be calm at least for a little bit, but it just made things worse! I didn't think any of this would happen! Fuck if I even cared right then."

He sighed. "Language. Look, I'm sorry for over-reacting a little. Now, if you would untie me I would be happy to help you with your little problem." I paused only for a second, knowing he wouldn't lie to me, before I leaned over him and untied his hands. I scooted back down to his legs and started undoing the bonds on his ankles.

Once he was completely untied, he moved in a blur, pinning me below him, my wrists pinned in one of his hands, and without much warning, he pushed into me. I moaned loudly and gasped in surprise. "What happened to warnings being nice?"

"**You're still being punished. I'm adding insubordination to the list.**" He pulled almost completely out at an agonizingly slow pace before slamming back in hard and fast. "**Understood?**"

"But I did untie you…"

"**You tied me up to begin with and went against my initial wishes.**" He repeated his last action. It was like he was punctuating his sentences like that.

My breathing was ragged and harsh as I tried not to scream. "You… do lots… of things I… don't like…"

"**And is this one of them?**" He angled himself defiantly finding the spot that he knew would drag the biggest reaction out of me.

I screamed slightly before a loud moan interrupted it. "No… no… again."

"**What was that?**" He dragged himself almost all of the way out before pausing. "**And stop holding back your screams.**"

"Please do it again… and I didn't hold that one back…"

"**Do what again?**" He grinned like a little Cheshire cat.

"Hit that spot again."

"**Should I?**" He still didn't move.

"Please, please, please… don't stop…" I begged out wiggling my waist a little.

He slammed back into me, hitting that spot with ease. Then he slowly, it felt even slower than before, pulled back, before repeating. His free hand moved down to my clit, which he flicked every time that he slammed down.

I screamed out in ecstasy and gasped in air needing to breathe. I started arching my back and was blushing a dark cherry red.

"**Are you happy, Cass?**" _Slam. _

"Nnn, yess! Thank you." I screamed again and it was getting harder to breathe.

"**Wrap your legs around my waist.**" He commanded.

I did as I was told giving him better access as I pulled myself closer to him, and he hit the spot even harder. His hand now traveled to the side of my waist to help move me in time with his thrusts, making each thrust harder and faster, but he was still pulling out painfully slow.

"F-faster… please go faster…" I moaned heavily and noticed my throat was hurting slightly.

"**What will you give me in return, pet?**"

"What do you want? Just tell me… I'll try…"

"**Hm… name something, and I'll decide whether it is adequate or not.**" He continued at the pace that he had set.

"B-but… I don't know what men like…"

"**Maybe you could give me a show next time.**" He winked. I blushed darkly as my eyes widened.

"Um… I… uh…" He slammed down really hard, messing with my thought process. I let out a scream and tried to remember what I was saying to no avail. "But… I… I guess…"

"**Good girl.**" He sped up, slamming into me repeatedly with renewed vigor.

"I just hope you know it won't be a good show…" I panted out.

"**But it'll be from you.**" he panted back, not missing a beat. I moaned again and pushed my torso up towards him. I kissed him awkwardly off balance. His tongue darted in, re-exploring.

I pulled away and buried my face in his shoulder screaming out a moan of his name coming to my release. He continued on for a few seconds longer before finally reaching his own orgasm. He then collapsed on top of me, not yet pulling out. Then he released my arms.

"Thank you…" I nuzzled into the crook of his neck happily, already feeling exhausted.

"I love you, **and next time I'm whipping you.**" he muttered happily, before rolling off of me. I scooted over closer so I wouldn't get cold and laughed slightly.

"Sounds kinky, I love you too." He wrapped his arm around me possessively and covered us up.

* * *

><p><strong>Click the button to support the horror so Femdom - so hard to Google things now-a-days.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Three chapter, one day, what more could you freaking want? ... Sex... but don't worry we've got that too! :D**

* * *

><p>"Now what?" I asked, looking up at Hidan.<p>

"I don't know… What do you want to do?"

"Um…" I could feel heat rush into my face. "Whatever you want to do…"

"I asked you." He smirked slightly and leaned into the island pulling me with him.

"Hm… what could I have Hidan do for me… First I think you should get me out of this, I pulled on my shirt… It's hot…"

He grinned mischievously and went to move his hands. "Right here? Or elsewhere?"

"Anywhere." I purred. His grin spread as he grabbed my shirt and pulled it up past my chest, revealing my bra. I moved my arms above my head, and he removed and tossed it to the side. "And what about this?" I pointed at my pants.

"Yes ma'am." He teased his hands along the hem of my pants before undoing them and shoving them down. I stepped out of them, none too gracefully.

"And the rest? I still feel too hot." He licked from my the top of my breast to my jaw line as on of his hands snaked around my torso and unlatched my bra and the other grabbed the front of it, pulling it off. My mouth hung open and I sucked in a large gulp of air. "One more piece."

He smirked into the crook of my neck and dragged his teeth down the front of me, nibbling on the more sensitive sections he passed, before he reached the hem of my panties. His tongue ran across the skin as his hands trailed down my hips, catching on the fabric, and pulled my underwear down in one swift movement.

I couldn't stop the moan that formed in the back of my throat. "Now… you should put me up onto the counter before I fall." I put my hands on his shoulders, already not feeling the steadiest.

"Oh I should, huh? When this fucking island is conveniently right here?"

"That's what I was talking about… Do you think I can think straight? Now put me on the _island_." He chuckled and picked me up by the hips before draping me over the island.

"Now what should I do?"

"Strip." I commanded, grinning from ear to ear.

He snickered but kept from laughing as he took his cloak off his shoulders and showed off his abs. His hand caught the fabric as he let it fall off and he threw it down in our little clothes pile. Hidan's fingers were quick to undo his pants and they came off quickly, seeing as his leggings and shoes were already off, and the joined the rest of the clothes. That left him in only his boxers.

"Come here, now, and fucking kiss me." I was leaning forward in anticipation, supporting a lot of my upper body weight on my arms. He walked over and put his hands on either side of me as he leaned into my body and kissed me harshly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and bit down on his lip to get him to let my tongue in.

My hopes rose as he parted his lips slightly and I shoved my tongue into his mouth, about to make myself dominate in the kiss. But all my hope came to a crushing end as he bit down on my tongue, making me pull my tongue back and gasp. He took to opportunity to take control of the kiss and quickly proved his dominance.

When he pulled back, I could feel my face was bright red. "W-what? Why did you bite me?"

"You're not in control here little girl."

"I was… until you bit me." He chuckled darkly and moved closer to me again.

"Oh? Were you really? How far do you think you could have gotten anyway? You're definitely a masochist."

"Prove it."

Hidan shoved me down onto the counter, moving himself up so that he was pinning my arms down at my sides, and bit along my collar bone. He made sure to hit tons of sensitive spots as he moved around biting at my skin.

I moaned loudly, arching my back. "Right now all you're proving is that you know sensitive spots." I retorted between heavy gasps for breath.

"And that you like it. Now be quiet and take it before I punish you for being a bad girl."

"I don't wanna be quiet." I complained.

"You can moan, scream, and call out my fucking name so everyone knows who's making you feel so damn good." He was grinning as he said it and emphasized his last point by grinding into me.

"And if I decide to try and suggest what you do?" I gasped out.

He paused before grinning more. "You can beg."

"What if I don't want to beg? What if I want to tell?"

"Then I'll fucking ignore you." He pulled himself up to look me in the face and I could tell he just wanted to get on with it, so I pushed my hips up into his, grinning. He hesitated slightly before biting gently on the top of my throat, his canines hitting the vein perfectly, and grazing his teeth across my skin as he traveled down to the crook on my neck.

He moved one of my arms so he could hold them both down one handed and moved his, now free hand, down to my abdomen.

I moaned, and instinctively moved my head to give him better access to my neck. I pushed my hip back up to his. Also, someone that is dominate is not nearly as much fun as a dominate person who's position is being challenged. Thus, I attempted to free my hands, knowing that I wouldn't win, and I didn't want to.

He bit sharply at the skin, not nearly hard enough to either bruise or hurt a lot just hard enough to make the skin tingle harshly. His other hand scratched down the front of my left hip and thigh making it sting.

A shiver ran down my spine. "Hurry up… Hidan… I need you…" Like he said he would he ignored what I said and continued working on my neck, moving slowly down to my chest. "Hidan…" I pleaded, squirming beneath him.

"I told you to beg if you wanted something." His tongue ran across my red skin soothingly.

I ground my teeth together. I wanted him to punish me, but I didn't want to have to beg for it. So, instead, I yanked harder on my arms, ignoring any pain that shot through them.

He growled at me and ripped a drawer open pulling out a junk towel. He brought it up to his mouth and tore a strip about two inches wide out of it. Once he had it he tied my hands together, then tied that tightly to the handrail that was used for the towels currently being used.

I bit my lip before finally sucking up my pride. "Hidan… can you please… punish me?" I felt so stupid for saying the words, but I needed him to punish me. _Really_ punish me. Being restrained is nice, but I wanted-needed more. "Please… Hidan…" I went back to biting my bottom lip.

He smirked and looked at me, sadism dancing in his eyes. "Punish you? Of course. And how would you like to be punished?"

The look made every nerve in my body dance and blood rush to my face. "I-I don't know… just please…" I closed my eyes tightly, trying to regain some form of control over my body.

He thought for a second before got off me and walked in the direction of the door. He grabbed something out of what sounded like the fridge. I heard him break something and was about to ask what he was doing before his figure moved up next to me. He brought his hand up and pressed something VERY cold into my hot skin.

I yelped at the sudden change in temperature and lack of warning. After the first initial shock, I found myself moaning. I squirmed a little, too. "Hidan…"

"Hn? What?" He moved the ice across my skin with one finger and set the tray on the island next to me.

"Th-thank you." I said blushing. The ice felt like it was burning me, but the burn felt so good. He chuckled and pulled out another ice cube trailing it over my chest as he moved the other on to my inner thigh. "Ah!" My head fell back and my back arched. "I'm ready now! Take me!"

"What was that? I couldn't quite understand that."

"God Damnit, Hidan!" I cursed. "I want you, inside of me. I'm pretty sure that you understand." He looked amused with himself and grabbed a new piece of ice, sliding it over my side slowly before moving the cube over my lower abdomen. "Hidan! Damnit!"

"Wha'd'ya want?" He whined pouting at me.

"What do you _think_ I want?" I yelled at him.

"Nothing seeing as you haven't fucking begged for it yet."

"Hidan… please… take me on the fucking island." I bit out, glaring at him.

"Good girl." He smiled happily at me and moved me so he didn't have to get up onto the counter. Without any warning he shoved in harshly before pulling out and repeating the process.

"Hidan!" I screamed out, my arms straining against their makeshift bindings.

Hidan grinned evilly and made a small happy noise. "Ah I love it when you scream my name."

"Harder… please… Hidan…" I pleaded as my nails dug into my palms. One of his hands moved into mine, stopping me from hurting myself, as he started moving more aggressively. His lips crashed into mine and he shoved his tongue into my mouth.

I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my legs around his waist, attempting to meet Hidan's thrusts. He used the leverage to his advantage and started going faster. His free hand moved up to massage my breast adding to the pleasure. I could feel the pleasure building, and knew that if he kept this up, I wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Hidan…" I moaned. "Not… much… longer…" He panted into my shoulder and licked up the side of my neck before nibbling on my jaw. "Ah!" The room exploded and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

Hidan didn't last much longer than me and quickly came to his own release. He laid his head to the side as he draped himself across me.

It took me a while to catch my breath. "God… I… love you. Now… can you untie my hands?"

He paused and I looked at him as he pushed himself up to look me in the face. He was clearly blushing and looked shocked "Really… not just because you're fucking drunk?"

"No, not because I'm drunk. And honestly, I think that was very sobering."

"Good… because I'd be fucking pissed if you said it and it was because you were drunk… pride diminishing enough that you said it first at all… but… Um… I love you too. And I think you should convert… Jashin would be so happy for us…"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… be the first to say it, that is…" I blushed. "Um… Ok, I'll convert. Just one question."

He smiled happily at me. "Anything."

I blushed harder. "When's round two?"

He let out his howling laughter and kissed me gently. "Tomorrow… once the sun stops exploding in your brain."

"What if that's not soon enough?" I pouted, not wanting to think about the hangover that I was going to have tomorrow.

"But I'm tired…" He pouted back. "And you've been up since for-fucking-ever ago."

I sighed. "Fine, but I want a bed because my back hurts."

"Sounds like a plan… even though it's kinda tempting to see how everyone would fucking react if they knew we had sex on the island."

* * *

><p><strong>Click the review button to support Dr. Oz saying that people need to have sex 3 TO 5 times a WEEK to regulate stress in a marrige.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright peoples... you better be pretty damned pleased. How often do you get this many chapters so fast? Only on my weekends that's when [currently busy with school on weekdays] because Ima BA hardass and my muse is a raging inferno! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? Good ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Cass' POV [A few days after her punishment for being drunk from Zetsu]<strong>

Zetsu has been gone for a mission the last few days and it still felt lonely not always having someone around me. Leader had given me more papers to deliver so I was heading out. He had also been making me study maps a lot along with my training with Kisame.

So turning out of the village I already knew pretty much where I was going. I changed my pace to a light jog, not really wanting to get there too quickly, and took out the book I had brought to read.

Thanks to the training Kisame had been putting me through my breathing managed to maintain a good steadiness. He said that quote "You needed to be able to move faster than Tobi before I'll let up on your running exercises. And even then, they won't be getting much easier." Sometimes I thought he was more sadistic than Zetsu could be.

Just as I was reaching a fork in the road I heard a large amount of people following me. _Hm… I wonder who-… oh yeah… I killed a gang leader… oops, are they still pissed about that? Man, they can hold a grudge._ I picked up my pace as I moved into the woods. Putting my book back I focused on the people following me. I kept enough of my attention on where I was going so I wouldn't trip, but apparently I needed to put some attention to thinking.

As soon as I thought I was in the clear, something swung out from behind a tree and hit me right below my neck. The blow caught me off guard and I fell on my back, getting the wind knocked out of me. "Owww… What the fuck was that for?"

"Compensation. Someone will be willing to pay to get you back, I'm sure. Then, once they've paid the money, we send them back your body. One limb at a time." He swung his leg back, and once it came forward, there was pain, then darkness.

**~Yakuza gang base~**

"Where the fuck have you taken me? You better let me go or you're gonna all suffer deaths worse than hell itself!" I screamed at the guards of my cell, jerking on my restraints. The legs of my chair slammed onto the floor with every jerk. They had tied my wrists behind my back, on separate sides of the chair, and tied my ankles to the two front legs of the chair.

"Shut the fuck up." One of the guards commanded, walking over to the chair, kicking the legs out from under it.

I refused to scream out, not when my shoulder slammed into the hard floor or when I bit into my lip. "Make me you pompous jackass! Come on! Show me your dominate side ya damn ass bitch!"

He knelt down beside me. "Have we found ourselves a masochist? Well I'll tell you what, you whore, you're gonna love some of the things we can do to you." He grabbed my chin roughly and slammed his lips down onto mine.

I growled angrily at the unwelcome feeling and moved my mouth biting him hard. He pulled back and I spat the blood from his own wound in his face. "Touch me again and I'll make sure when you die that you know what it means to feel true pain."

He stood up and kicked me hard in the ribs, spitting into my face as he did so. "You'll stay on the fucking ground. Good luck carrying out your threats. Fuck knows that you'll be dead before you can carry out a God damned one."

I laughed up at him and ignored the pain in my ribs. "Good luck killing me you fucking wanker! You'll be so fun to kill, even though you're just a stupid little bitch!" I laughed again and glared at him insanely.

He kicked me again, this time even harder. "Keep your mouth fucking shut."

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve? Does it make you all human inside when you can't be in charge? Do you get so mad you just can't control yourself?"

"I told you to shut the fuck up." He kicked me in the side before grabbing what looked like a filthy sock and some duck tape. "You gonna be quiet, you little slut?"

"You gonna grow a set you fucking bitchy whore?" I asked, no trace of anger in my voice.

"Apparently not. I hope you like this, you bitch." He shoved the sock in my mouth and then duck taped it. I simply glared at him and didn't complain, purposely ruining his satisfaction. _Man this tastes so fucking nasty… Ewww that's so disgusting, who knows how much germs this thing has. UGH! _"I'm glad you fucking like it. That is the same sock that we've used for all the kidnappings for four years." He kicked me one more time in the ribs before going back to his patrol spot.

_Ehhh… at least it's not from your shoe you fucking prick. _I shifted my weight to my right side and flipped the chair so I could lie on my back. Then I began shifting my hips from side to side making the chair rock so that my noise making continued.

After a few minutes of the squeaking, the guy came back over. He sat the chair up. "Keep this up," he pulled out a knife, "and I'll remove one finger for every minute that you annoy me… I round up."

I smiled around my gag and then just stared at him lazily. My ribs were aching and I was pretty sure they were bruised. I watched him, making sure to remember where he put his knife, and waited.

**~Bre's POV~ [The day after Cass' kidnapping] **

_Why am I the only one in the Akatsuki that knows how to cook? Besides Cass, that is._I wondered to myself. It becomes a pain when I was the only female at the Akatsuki base, or _someone_ was too lazy to get out of bed.

I moved around sluggishly. I was not a morning person, and I did not appreciate being woken up to cook for everyone. I leaned against the counter next to the stove, propping my head up with my left hand as I twirled a spatula around in the other. After a few seconds, I leaned up and flipped the pancake.

"You're up early." I jumped as Sasori suddenly spoke in his monotoned voice.

"Yeah, when Zetsu and Tobi go on missions, I have to go wake Cass up too and she didn't respond. I swear sometimes… she sleeps like the dead."

"Hm… I wouldn't know… she seemed healthy enough to me when I checked to see if she would make a good puppet or not… What're you making?"

"Pancakes. I know you don't really eat, but if you want one, I have a few already done." I took out the pancake, setting it on a plate and poured more mix into the pan. "Help yourself."

"I'd rather not… eating is suck a waste of time… Speaking of time… I do believe Leader was looking to speak with you…"

"Can you go tell him that I'm cooking? I would go and see him right now, but I know that if I do, everyone else is going to get angry at the lack of food." I flipped the pancake.

"I'd rather not actually… but it will save some time I suppose…" He sighed in annoyance and left the room to go talk to Leader, leaving me in the kitchen with the pancakes.

I had two more pancakes done by the time Leader came walking in. "You wanted to talk to me?" I asked, pouring more pancake mix.

"Cass is missing." He stated blatantly grabbing a pancake. "Well maybe missing is the wrong word…"

"Kidnapped…" Sasori filled in for him.

"Ah yes, that's much better. Cass has been kidnapped, by a very angry Yakuza gang."

"WHAT?" I commanded to know, suddenly wide awake. "YOU DON'T GET PANCAKES NOW!"

"Wow, Kidlett. Chill. Who pissed in your cereal?" Kisame asked, walking in.

"_He _let my Cass get KIDNAPPED!" I screamed at him.

"… WHAT THE HELL! … Please tell me Zetsu is still gone and doesn't know."

The day went downhill from there. The pancakes were left unattended, Kisame was fuming and pacing in the living room, I was joining him sometimes, nobody could get a hold of either Zetsu or Tobi, and everyone's patience was wearing thin.

"Bre, your mission is to go and find Cass. You are to bring her back. Go ask Kakuzu for the location of their base. If you don't return by sundown, we're going to assume that you have failed your mission." Leader was rubbing his temples, annoyed.

"Shouldn't someone go with her? I mean we already lost one chikadee what if we lose another? Think… Zetsu's already going to kill all of us, but if we lose Bre, Hidan will whine at, annoy, and murder anything that gets in his way."

"She's had experience at breaking into places before. And that's why we're only waiting until sundown until we go and fetch her ourselves. Kisame, you have to get ready for your next mission. I have things I need to do. Half of the base is gone. We can't afford to send other people unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Fine. I'll go talk to Kakuzu now."

"Good, try to make this timely, we need her back here before Zetsu gets back…"

"Alright… so this is the area in which they live. It's strewn with traps, alarms, and guards patrolling. Your only direct route in is going through the front door, but that's idiotic. So you're going to go in through the side. They have a basement with some small, cell like, rooms. I'm assuming that's where they put her. Remember your training alright, and for the love of god don't get caught…" Kakuzu handed me his layout of the base and the directions on how to get there.

"Alright… hopefully in and out…" I left the base in search of Cass, and quickly, I found myself at the base. It was cool, but not nearly as cool as our was. Their building was rusty and in the middle of nowhere. It looked abandoned from the outside. Once I had snuck in through the side door that Kakuzu had told me about, I scaled the walls and began walking on the ceilings. Who would think to look up? The inside was nice. There were fancy carpets and tapestries. You could tell that they made some money.

I made it to the basement with no issues, and climbed down at the door. I opened the door and immediately put the two guards under genjutsu. They wouldn't even be able to tell that I was here until later. I saw Cass tied to a chair, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Press the review button if you agree that Kisame's reaction was the bomb.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Woo... so this chapter is long... and stuff... Whatever. Alright, a super special thanks to both MewMewRuby and Kyoki no Megami for their super awesome reviews *gives them both cookies*. Without them I don't think I'd have this chapter up at this point. Ima very lazy person who's had to go and actually DO things. -_- *sigh* Oh well, here it is, I hope your all happy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cass' POV [Second day of being a hostage]<strong>

I woke up to a searing pain in my ribs and a harsh ache in my face. _Great now I probably will have a shit ton of bruises. Ass hole! I'll kill him myself when everyone gets here. Zetsu won't let them leave me for dead, neither will Bre or Kisame! They'll all die the deaths they deserve!_

Adrenaline pumped through my body following after the rage I felt. It was so common place now, that feeling of anger. It was odd though, because I was never one to get angry, sure I'd get upset like I had with Madara, but anger wasn't an emotion I felt was necessary much less one I liked.

But even though I was usually too calm or indifferent of a situation to feel such rage I wanted this man dead. And not just normal dead, I wanted him to suffer… _Maybe now Zetsu can see what a true monster is… or at least the real me, in all my crazy ass glory… Wait… this isn't me! The real me is too good for this kind of childish anger! I hate violence… but even so… _

My head jerked up as the door swung open quickly. I almost didn't have enough time to register what was going on. I saw a girl burst through the doors, put the two guards under a jutsu, and a man hit her in the back of the head with something. She went out cold and it was then that I noticed that it was Bre… and she was alone.

_Dumbasses! What the hell were they thinking, sending Bre in here alone! That fucking "Leader" is gonna get a piece of my mind if Hidan doesn't beat me to it!_ Pure hot rage flared up in me making my previous anger look like a child's temper.

I caught the eye of the man who'd hit her and his eyes widened in slight surprise and fear. I stared him hard in the eyes, showing him just how badly he had screwed up. He snapped the guards out of their dazes and ordered them to tie Bre up next to me after taking her weapons. They did as they were told quickly and I dubbed the new figure their leader, or at least a very high up member.

The guard whom I'd been pissing off looked at me smugly for a second until he saw my face, once he noticed my rage he quickly turned away from us. I smirked at his fear and waited for the man in control to leave. Luckily for me I didn't have to wait too long.

Once there wasn't anyone watching us, I looked back at Bre waiting for her to wake up. Worry welled up inside me and the only thing that was keeping me sane at that moment was the steady rise and fall of her chest. Carefully I shimmied my arm further down the rope and snagged a lock of her hair, tugging it.

She woke up suddenly and looked around almost hitting her face on my chair. Bre quickly noted the ropes and rolled herself into a haphazard sitting position before looking up at me. We'd gotten good at communicating without verbal speech in the years that we'd known each other and it was finally paying off.

_**Are you ok? **_Bre "asked" as she fiddled helplessly at her bonds.

_**As good as one can get in the circumstances.**_

_**That's good… I was so worried, and pissed. What do you think you're doing getting kidnapped?**_

_**I could ask you the same question, little Miss "rescue-party".**_

She flinched and hung her head slightly at the indication. The Jackass turned around to look at us and I whipped my head up, glaring at him harshly. He flinched involuntarily and turned back around. I chuckled as best I could around the filthy sock and noticed his back tense in anger.

There wasn't much we could do. Bre confirmed for me that everyone would be coming to rescue us but in the meantime we had to wait for them to get here. And so that's what we did, we waited. It took forever it seemed like, but finally, we heard the indications of a break in… or maybe it's better to say, I heard the break in. No one else noticed until a loud annoying alarm went off.

I flinched at the loud noise and looked up at the guards with Bre in a sense of victory. I heard one of the guards headset make a noise and I directed my attention to him. He looked over at Jackass and opened the door walking out.

Once he was gone, the other turned on us with a gleeful look that an animal, … correction Hidan, might have before it got to kill something specifically annoying. Which in my case, in either scenario, was me. Bre moved quickly, putting him under genjutsu for a second time, and I nodded at the pocket he kept his knife. She got it and cut through the ropes around her wrists and ankles before moving over to cut me loose as well.

Once I was released of my bonds I carefully tore the gag off my mouth. I coughed and spat almost throwing up.

"Give me the knife." My voice was colder than I think it'd ever been and held more power than I think even Madara could muster up. Bre's eyes widened as I held my hand out towards me.

"No." She said, already knowing what it is I wanted it for.

"Bre! Give me that knife before I take it from you!" She shook her head and I was about to use force before someone burst through the door. Bre backed away slightly and I used the opening to grab the knife from her and launch myself at the person in the doorway.

I stopped short, about an inch from their throat, as I looked at who it was. "Hell Kid, remind me never to get in the way of you protecting Bre." Kisame said, gently moving my hand from his throat. "Now let's get you out of here, shall we ladies?"

I tensed up immediately as I heard the body behind me move. Kisame seemed to have just noticed the man on the floor because he looked shocked. Well that was until he saw the expression on my face. Then he had a look of pure surprise and brotherly instinct.

"Cass no!" Bre screamed as I turned abruptly. I still had the knife ready as it cut the man across the face.

"Kid! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kisame growled at me as I lunged at the man.

"Revenge… duh…" I sounded harsh, and crazy… mixed with the age I should sound, which I usually didn't. I glanced up at him with questioning eyes. "I'm going to cut out his tongue and let him drowned on the blood with no chance of screaming." I noticed Bre's eyes widened in disgust and I looked at her for a second.

"Cass?… Please don't do this… you hate violence remember… especially if you aren't protecting someone." She sounded so small to me… so sad… I looked down at the man, with his face mixed with fear and confusion.

"Bre… this man deserves death… by my hand. I can't let him live." My voice was returning to normal as her words sunk in. _She was right… this isn't like me… but aren't I protecting myself? No, not anymore._ I stabbed down, hitting the man in the hand and pinning him to the floor. I stood up and looked at him for a second. _A couple broken ribs should be ok…_

Pushing chakra into my leg I kicked the man in the exact spot he had kicked me and heard a sickening crack. It made me feel better and I looked up at Bre, sighed, and nodded.

I hadn't noticed until we started moving, but once we did I was overcome by unbearable pain. I let out a strangled scream as my legs let out. I forced back the tears and clutched my side gingerly.

"Zetsu… where is he?" I gasped out at Kisame as he went to pick me up.

"He should be here soon. We got a hold of him when we got here." His arm went around my waist, careful not to hit any of my ribs. "Come on… we'll find him once we get you out." Kisame was being serious for once and I nodded in understanding.

"Cass? **Cass!**" I looked up quickly as Zetsu came running down the stairs towards up.

"Yo! I got her!" Kisame yelled and Zetsu looked over quickly before rushing up to us. He took my face in his hands and gingerly prodded at the bruise under my throat.

"Where else did they hurt you? **I'll fucking kill them all!**" I kept trying to keep from crying but a few tears escaped. He wiped them away and lifted my chin up so I had to look at him. "Come on… where else?" I pointed to my shoulder, hoping to easy both of us into the shock of the bruise on my side.

"I know ya mean well and all Zetsu, I really do, but we need to get them out of here quickly. I know Hidan can hold his own but it's best if we get out of here as fast as possible.

Zetsu nodded and Kisame handed me over. Zetsu lifted me up bridal style as Kisame made Bre climb on his back. Technically it was the fastest way, Kisame and Zetsu were two of the fastest people in the organization and with Bre most likely having a concussion and me being very injured, there was no way we could move fast.

We moved up to the first floor amazingly fast only to notice complete chaos. Bodies were everywhere and it was like Carnage from Spiderman went aye-wall on a group of pirates… weird but true in the way I thought. The scent of blood hit me like a physical force and I was slightly glad that I wanted to throw up. It just meant I hadn't lost all my humanity.

I curled up into Zetsu and tried to ignore the scene around me. It wasn't until we reached outside that I trusted myself enough to talk.

"Z-Zetsu…"

"Yes Cass-Chan?"

"Am I crazy?"

"**What would make you think that?** … Did something happen?"

"I… I'm not sure, I guess… Kinda, in a way…"

"**That's a rather broad generalization.** Would you rather we not ask?"

"I don't know yet… I know I have to tell you… but I don't know… if I should…" He frowned slightly and I pulled myself closer and rested my face into his shoulder. I thought for a second on whether or not it was a good time to tell him something I figured had happened but decided I needed to know more first.

They took us all the way back to the base, after Kisame and Bre went to alert Kakuzu of our success in my recapture. Hidan was trailing behind us the whole time determined not to let Bre out of his sight until he knew she was fine. They took us to a room neither of us had been to before and I immediately wanted to leave.

"No, no, please… I don't want to be in here. I hate doctors offices… Please don't make me stay." I begged to Kisame and Zetsu as I was set on a table.

"It's ok… you're ok… **We won't let anything happen to you.**" His determination made me stay quiet as we waited. Konan walked into the room quickly and looking like she'd just been alerted to the situation.

"Ok, sorry I took so long. Men, leave." She ordered as she washed her hands. Zetsu's grip on my hand became a little tighter and I looked up at him.

"Go on… I'll be fine. I trust her." He looked down at me and quickly gave me a kiss. I gave him another small kiss when he pulled away. "I'll see you soon." He nodded and left the room with everyone else just as Konan was done getting ready.

"I'm going to examine Bre first if you don't mind Cass." I nodded in understanding as she prodded at Bre carefully and expertly. Once she found the problem, a minor concussion, she healed it and told her she could leave. "Alright… can you sit up?"

I tried and groaned in pain as my side protested. "Kinda but my side hurts if I do."

"Then we'll make this quick. Please strip to your underwear." I did as I was told and noticed the almost black bruise on my ribs and the purple one on my shoulder. "Ok… I can fix that rather easily… Um, Cass I'm going to have to know if they… did anything else…"

"No… one forced me to kiss him but decided I wasn't worth "that" when I bit his lip open." She nodded and poked gently at my stomach. "Am I pregnant?" I blurted without thinking. It didn't surprise her in the slightest though.

"I don't know yet… but I can check if you'd like." I blushed slightly. I didn't like kids, at all, but the thought of having Zetsu's made me want one. "I'll take that as a yes. Ok… I'll fix you right up, there doesn't seem to be any internal injuries just really bad bruises.

"That's good." She made me lay back down as she healed my wounds. Then she did something I didn't quiet understand… and looked positively giddy. "What? What is it?" I sat up quickly now that my side felt normal again.

"I think you're going to have a baby!" My jaw dropped and I blinked stupidly. "Should I get Zetsu so you can tell him?"

"Um… let me get dressed first please." She nodded and pointed to a fresh set of clothes that had been set out and turned around as I stripped and put on the clean clothes. "Ok…"

She opened the door and gestured for him to come in as I played nervously with my hands. _Oh man, oh man… Damnit, I didn't even have time to prepare or anything… what if he's mad? What if he doesn't want it? … Shit…_ I stopped in my pacing as he walked into the room. He almost looked as nervous as I felt, until he saw me moving around. Then he just looked happy and relieved… _Lucky._

I walked up to him and smiled. "Told ya you'd see me soon. I'm pretty hard to get rid of actually."

"**Cass…**" His fingers brushed my face as I unthinkingly caressed my stomach. "Is something wrong with your stomach?"

"No… I um… I need to tell you something…"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm pregnant…" I blushed darkly as he blinked a few times in shock.

"**W-what? Like… with… **_Ours?_" I nodded nervously and his hand moved from my face to where mine were resting on my stomach. "Really?"

"Y-yeah." I smiled slightly and he looked at me before kissing me lovingly. I smiled happily into the kiss and giggled. "You're happy?"

"Of course! **Why wouldn't we be?**" He was grinning happily and kept putting his hands on my stomach.

"Cause I'm a dummy." I joked slightly. "Should we tell everyone else?"

"Hey Kid, I don't think that's necessary. Seeing as you completely didn't notice the other seven people walking into the med room." I blushed darkly as I peered around Zetsu to see smirking men, a disappointed looking but still pretty happy Leader, and a very… "What-the-hell?" looking Bre.

"Um… Surprise!" I laughed nervously and Bre started yelling at me about things I couldn't quiet understand while she chased after me. She caught up to me quickly and thwacked me in the head.

"I can't believe you got knocked up! You're such a dumbass!… But you're my dumbass… That better be one cute baby do you hear me?" She smirked slightly and I smiled back.

"I will try Ma'am but I can't insure that, at least it has pretty B.A. genetics on its side."

We all talked and laughed as everyone, who cared, told me their congratulations. So, Tobi, a disgruntled Hidan, Kisame naturally, Konan, and Deidara. Leader kind of did… maybe, he smiled, so I'm going to count it. After that we all at dinner and I almost passed out at the table, so Zetsu took me to our bed.

* * *

><p><strong>If ya aren't sure ya like the ending like me, click the review button and leave a tiny message. [Soooooo sorry if it's sucky -_- ]<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo my peeps! SUP? I have began my transition into the time lapse! [Imediate thoughts of Dr. Frankenfurter and the time warp] Miss Miko-Sama's lapse of being here was because she was survivng Huricane-ness! TT-TT So like HOLY SHIT! Miko-Sama is now on my Zombie Survival team! She's been called, so gets your own! XP**

* * *

><p><strong>Cass is rather pregnant… and these are a few of the greatest moments of Cass' pregnancy. [From morning sickness to birth]<strong>

**Short story number one: The first sign**

It had been about a week since I'd been rescued from the gangs base and I hadn't heard anything from them since then. Zetsu would almost never let me out of his sight for either fear of me getting kidnapped again or a strange little Dadness. I thought it was cute a lot of the time but Leader just found it annoying.

Any time he would call either of us into the office Zetsu would make sure either I was with him or vice-versa. Made it hard for Leader-Sama to work most of the time. Madara no longer had to worry about it though. Konan convinced Leader that Zetsu and I deserved our own room now and, of course, Madara-Sempai was alllll for that.

One of the things that I found the most annoying was the morning sickness. I would wake up before Zetsu most of the time and have to run to the bathroom to throw up. He would then be awake and follow me into the bathroom and hold my hair out of my face. I hated throwing up even more now.

I didn't always have the luxury of getting the toilet lid up though. One time was rather interesting for us.

I had woken up much like any other day and immediately started running to the bathroom. I did manage to get in there rather quickly, but quickly isn't always good enough because I couldn't get the seat up and had to move just in time to reach the sink instead. It was so nasty and now that I think back on it I'm really glad Kakuzu never found out.

**Number two: Cravings and Kakuzu's being owned**

I hummed softly as I made myself breakfast in the kitchen. Bre sat behind me on a stool and watched me in disgust.

"What?" I asked glancing over at her.

"You don't really expect to eat that do you? Much less me eat that? That's disgusting."

"I think it smells amazing, personally. I don't get a damn what they hell you eat, make your own food if you don't want to eat it."

"Cass you put syrup on your biscuits and gravy! Do you know how nasty that looks?"

"I think it looks good… I said you didn't have to eat it so stop your whining." I pouted at her as I sat at the island. I began eating my food and ignored the look on her face. As I was eating I noticed Kakuzu walk in and promptly ignored him.

He'd been a real ass to me this WHOLE time and I frankly didn't want to even see him. He though the baby would cost to much and that I should get rid of it, that stupid ass. So screw him, if he didn't want to say anything nice about this whole thing then he could just shut his trap and be polite like Sasori.

He kept silent for the most part, except when he spoke to Bre, and so I didn't mind him being in the same room as me. But of course, like any bully, he just had to speak his mind.

"So how much more money are you going to make us waste with your disgusting cravings?" He asked glaring at the biscuits and gravy station I'd set up.

"I bet Tobi'd eat the breakfast I made.' I growled at him.

"I bet he's the only one." He retorted making me glare up from my plate.

"I don't give a damn what you want you stupid, egocentric, money obsessed, little prick! I'm having my baby and you don't have a fucking say in it! So why don't you go back into your room and live like the whiney little recluse you are and leave me the hell alone before I spend enough money to make even you broke!" He looked at me a little wide-eyed before grabbing leftovers from the fridge and leaving without saying another word. "Man he pisses me off."

"Well it's about someone put that fucking Miser in his place anyway." Hidan's voice said from the doorway. "I think this is the first fucking time I've ever had respect for you little Whore."

I snickered slightly and just grinned at him. I knew from experience that if you said anything after one of Hidan's compliments, unless you were Bre, he would take them back.

**Number three: Baby bump**

It had been a little over 4 months into my being preggy-ness and I was starting to have a noticeable baby bump. It fascinated me to no end but apparently I wasn't the only one who found it super awesome. Konan was one of the first to become completely enticed by it, whenever she saw me she would always put her hands on my belly and ask me how I was doing.

I thought it was so cute having bunches of people coming up just to touch my tummy. Going to Konoha was the busiest. People on the street would come over and start talking to me about it then ask it they could touch my stomach. I have to say Kiba did look a little sad though when he found out I was taken.

I was most comfortable with Zetsu and Bre though. Bre didn't do it often but I could just see the mild hints of awe in her face.

Zetsu was my favorite, duh. He would always pull me down either on his lap or in front of him and have me lean on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and smile. I thought he would make an amazing father and I suppose he thought of me a mother.

He was always holding my belly when it wasn't inconvenient and when I wasn't getting annoyed of it. I liked the affection so much.

**Number four: … Here's some smut courtesy of Insanity…**

I moved quickly to the living room and scanned the area once.

"Zetsu. Bedroom. Now." I barked out when I noticed him sitting lazily on the couch next to Tobi. He raised an eyebrow, but stood up. He hadn't been questioning me much since I had become pregnant.

I moved quickly to our bedroom and waited for him inside the doorway. I know I looked pretty pissed but I had needs that needed taken care of.

"What do you need, Cass?" He asked, gently, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's been awhile since we… ya know." I tugged him into the room and pulled the door closed behind him.

"I know what?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Had sex Zetsu, now come on and get on with it."

"**Someone's a little demanding now aren't they?**" He buried his face into the side of my neck, nipping at the skin.

"Yeah, yeah… you know you secretly like it." I teased moving my head to the side to give him more of my neck.

"You know what I like, **and that isn't it.**" He bit down a bit harder, sliding his right hand up my side, moving the shirt up.

I gasped slightly and grinned mischievously. "Oh? So what was it you like? Remind me so I don't forget next time."

He growled, yanking the shirt up, turning me around so that I was facing him before slamming his lips down against mine. Shortly into the kiss, he began biting down on my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth to let him in and grabbed his shirt pulling it up as far as I could get it. He shoved his tongue roughly into my mouth, quickly claiming dominance. He stopped after a while to pull the shirt off the rest of the way. He then went back to kissing me, and expertly unclasped my bra in the process.

After tossing off the bra I moved one arm up and around his neck, pulling him closer to me, as my other hand rested on his abs. Suddenly, I was being pushed down onto the bed, and his hands moved to unbutton my pants. He quickly pushed both my pants and underwear down to my ankles, never once breaking the kiss.

I purred slightly into his mouth and moved the hand on his abs to work on his pants. I still wasn't very good at it, I tended to fumble awkwardly with everything.

His mouth left mine and he trailed a bunch of wet kisses down the side of my neck until he got to my chest. He took the nipple into his mouth and began to run his teeth over it, moving his left hand to fondle the other and his right to my core. "Hm… someone sure is happy to see me."

"Always, silly man." I smirked at him and moaned softly at all the pleasure. I got his pants off after a little more effort.

"Hm…" He didn't warn me when he suddenly moved and was filling me completely. I let out a strangled moan and arched my back in pleasure.

"Jesus!" My nails dug into the covers.

"I don't know what that is." His speed was faster than it usually was, as he slammed into me his right hand was on my hip so that he could angle my hips differently with every trust, and his face made its way back up to the side of my neck and he bit down fairly hard. Immediately after he sucked and then licked the spot.

I moaned louder and started panting hard. "It's not a what it's… mnnnn… it's a who…"

"**The only name I want you screaming is mine.**" He moved my legs so that they wrapped around his waist. "Be a good little Cass and please your master."

"It's our "God's" son…" I blushed when he mentioned the master slave relationship. My arms were weak and I crumbled onto my back.

He was pounding into me by this point and still speeding up. "Is that so, Pet?"

"Yes, Zetsu-San." I moaned out and panted harder than before.

"Call me Master." He whispered, smirking.

"Yes, Master." I blushed darker. I moved my arms around his neck gently pulling him closer.

"I think the pet needs rewarded, what do you think?" He asked.

"I think whatever my Master wants…"

"Perfect…" he bit softly and pulled at my ear lobe. "How should we reward you? Answer for yourself."

"I… uh… I'm not sure…"

He pulled out and flipped me over. "How about a change in positions?" He then slammed back into me from behind.

I screamed out and pressed my cheek into the mattress, panting. I nodded slightly in affirmation.

"Answer me, Pet." he commanded softly as he stopped all motion. "Do you like the change in position?"

"Yes, Master, thank you." I kept from whining as I said it but it was hard to do. I also knew better than to move my hips as a hint.

"Someone's gaining better control of their actions." He began moving again, with renewed vigor, slamming in even harder than he had been before.

I moaned loudly at the sudden movement and moved my legs to give him easier access. My nails scratched into the rumpled covers of our bed and I made sure not to rip them. He continued on and bit down on my shoulder as he hit my g-spot. I screamed in ecstasy, my back and shoulders tensing up. He hit that spot again and again, each time harder than the last. His hand moved down to roll my clit between his fingers.

I was coming to my release quickly and I knew it. "I'm gonna-" I moaned as he slammed into me again.

Zetsu continued slamming into me, not letting up for a moment. I screamed out his name as I came and panted heavily as he forced me to ride it out. He continued slamming in and out until I found myself getting close for my second orgasm.

"God!" I was finding it difficult to not moan out as he continued.

"Let go." He commanded when he realized that I was holding back.

I blushed darkly and screamed as I tried to relax slightly. "Mnnn Zetsu… I… I."

"Cassssss." He hissed out as he reached his orgasm, dragging me over the edge with him. He pumped in a couple more times before rolling off of me, panting heavily.

I panted with him for a little while, not trusting my legs to move. "That was… sooo amazing." I giggled happily and slid onto my belly for a second before rolling over closer to Zetsu.

"Yes… It was. I love you so much, Cass." he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me even closer to him.

"Mmmm, I love you too Zetsu-kun. You're awesome." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek gently before I started dozing off into sleep. He kissed me gently on the lips before moving to cover both of us up.

"**I know I'm awesome.**"

I giggled remembering song lyrics he wouldn't understand and just cuddled into him before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>If you think morning sickness would totally suck ass, click the review button and tell me about it.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Tori-Da-Mutt and KakashiForever[kinda] are two of my new reviewers. :D We've been communicating a lot recently. But less of me, and more of my dearest apologies for being a slow fucking writer. TT-TT Sowwy. Insanity is still helping me with my story seeing as the plot is going along quiet well. Well thank you all for your reads and such'uns.**

* * *

><p><strong>More stories from the Prego-ey-ness.<strong>

**Number Five: Cravings 2 Weirder and weirder…**

I was off shopping again seeing as nobody knew what to buy me anymore. It was ok though, I was ok with it. Especially since I was able to go with Zetsu most of the time, unless he was on a mission then I either went with Bre, Kisame, or Deidara, in that order. It was very seldom that all four of them were gone at the same time, in which case Leader would order Hidan to go with me.

Hidan had to be the most entertaining person to go with, even if we didn't always see eye to eye. It was better now though, I guess he just didn't like newbs. Plus it was almost not an order when he was told to go with me, I took lots of breaks and would buy him lunch to go so he didn't really mind too much. He liked boasting, and I liked hearing the stories, so it always tended to work out.

One time was especially hilarious. I left Hidan outside the village, like usual, and went about my shopping. It wasn't until I got back that I realized the things I got were rather… odd… Hidan was the first to notice seeing as he for searching for food for himself.

"Yo, Blonde. What the fuck all did you buy?" He pulled out a little plastic box of pumpkin muffins and a jar of pickles.

"Mmmm… You mind handing me one of both?" He eyed me with disgust but handed over the food none the less.

"If your stomach wasn't getting huge, it'd be so fucking obvious you were knocked up."

"Meh, says you, and you're nuts so I don't know if I completely trust your opinion." I nibbled on my pickle before taking a bite out of my muffin and smiled at him innocently.

"Oh Jashin, I think I'm gonna hurl." He made faux gagging noises and I laughed at him.

"Just don't throw up on the food."

After a little more conversation and a few breaks we continued home.

**Number Six: Mood Swings**

Sitting next to the couch I was currently making a cute little kitty plushy. Deidara-Chan was sitting with me making one of his clay figures again.

"You ever make anything other than your little statues?" I asked eyeing him carefully.

"My "little statues" as you put it, un, are what art truly is. Art is fleeting and must go out in a bang. It is cherished more that way, un."

"Yeah, yeah, I know… but your art becomes better if you dwell into other aspects of it. Demolition, pottery, sculpting, and fireworks… they all go with your work. I do whatever I feel like doing so it's usually harder for me to get better."

"Then why don't you just stick with one of them, un?"

"That gets boring, plus I can't hug a picture. I can however hug a stuffed animal."

"It doesn't get boring, un. It's then that you discover even more in which you can improve upon. Make it so that no one else can even come close to the level of your art, un."

"I don't think many people care if my art's better… I just do it for fun now, it's not like I can have it as a profession anymore."

"My art's a profession, un… and isn't it pointless to have an art that doesn't really have any kind of a purpose?"

"Of course not! Don't be an idiot, Dei. Art is an expression of your true self. Yours is fiery and dangerous, much like yourself, and Danna's is cold, calculating, and still dangerous, like him. Ya get it yet?"

"Both of our art is practical, un. Besides, my art is the only real one."

"My art is practical for a girl ok!" I pouted and stopped stitching so I wouldn't end up stabbing myself. "And I'm making it for the baby anyway…"

"Who's going to baby sit the kid when you get sent on missions anyways, un? And the stupid kid's going to really make me have to cut back on my sleep because of the constant crying and yelling that's going to echo throughout the base, un."

My arm shot out and hit him square in the jaw. "Shut your damned mouth boy! If I have to I'll make you watch my baby! Got it! And if my kid's crying keeps you from some beauty sleep I'll personally apologize to your bazillions of fan-girls! Now quite whining like a little girl!"

"What the fuck was that for, un?" he yelled. "I was just pointing out the obvious!"

"It's not obvious! Not to me!" I stood up abruptly and towered over him angrily. "You're going to deal with whatever you have to fucking deal with and move on with your damned ass life!"

"I could just use a bit of my art to eliminate the brat if it gets too annoying, un."

"**What was that Deidara?**" Zetsu asked morphing out of the ground directly behind Deidara.

"Zetsu!" I bounced over to him grabbing the almost completed stuffed animal and holding it up to him. " Look, look. It's almost better than the bunny." I smiled happily at him.

"It's adorable, Cass-Chan." He patted my head. "**Now what was it that you were saying you would do to my child, Deidara?**"

"N-nothing, un… Um… I was just leaving." Deidara scampered out of the room.

"Get back here you spineless little bitch!" I growled and pouted again as he retreated around the corner. "Damn…"

"How are you doing today, Cass? **Not too much exhausting activity?**"

"I'm good. I've mostly just sewed." I could almost see them using little sunrays if I was in a manga as I smiled stupidly.

"That's good. **So have you gone to see Konan for your check up yet?** Does she even need a check up yet? **Of course she does.**"

I giggle at him and waited for him to finish. "Konan checked me out yesterday remember?"

"I just got home from my mission. **I wasn't here yesterday, remember?**" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

My face deadpanned. "Oh… yeah, sorry… weird… coulda sworn… oh well…"

"So have we figured out what you're having yet?"

"That's a secret."

"Cass…" he bit lightly on my neck. "Please?"

"Nein, don't be a jerk! I said surprise."

"Caaaaaaaaaaaass…" He whined quietly into my ear.

"I said no!" I growled lowly in my throat as a warning.

"**Someone's getting a little grouchy, and I don't really understand why.**" He moved back, away from me.

"Ask Konan." I pouted and moved back to my spot on the floor to finish the cat.

"Cass… Don't be like this… **Should I punish you for your attitude towards me after you have our child?**"

"I'm not doing anything wrong so I don't deserve punishment." I glanced over at him and ended up stabbing myself with my needle.

He knelt down beside me and took the needle from my hand, then brought the hand that I had stabbed and kissed the spot. "You aren't giving me straight answers."

My cheeks burned with a slight blush and I squirmed slightly. "You didn't really ask too many questions."

"But you wouldn't answer the one question that I did ask." When a little drop of blood formed on the tip of my finger, he licked it off.

I eeped and blushed darker. "I-I told you it was a secret though… that is an answer."

"**You and I both know that it's not a very good one.**" He then kissed my cheek. "I have some stuff that I have to work on, so I'll leave you to your sewing. **Try not to stab yourself again.**" He stood up and started walking away.

"Huh? … Where're you going?" I shut up before I before I could embarrass myself more.

"**It's a secret.**" He smirked before disappearing.

I blinked and roared, for better lack of description. "DAMNIT!"

"Language!" I could hear him call from down the hall.

"FUCK, SHIT, BITCH, WHORE, SLUT, DAMN, ASS!" I flipped the hall off for personal emphasis and glared at the table.

"**Now you are definitely getting punished later.**" Zetsu morphed suddenly from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist to keep me from instinctively moving away.

A scream ripped up my throat and I flailed uselessly, almost knocking the table over. "What ever happened to knocking?"

"You're in the living room for one. **Two, you're always fair game.**" He buried his face into the side of my neck.

I grumbled at Zetsu for my reply and went back to my sewing only being slightly distracted by him.

"Like I said, I have some things that I need to get done. **I'll see you later.** Try to behave." This time instead of walking away, he morphed into the ground.

**Number Seven: Birth**

I actually don't remember much about the birthing process… I don't know if I'm sad about it or not… I suppose indifferent.

Around the same time that the convulsions started, I ended up passing out. No one really told me what happened after that, I guess it was lost in all the chaos. All I remember is waking up about the same time Konan was healing me.

Then came the third largest surprise of my life, I had twins. One boy and one girl.

The girl looked a lot like Zetsu, and we named her Kizuna. She had black and white hair like me but she was also two toned like Zetsu and had copper eyes.

The boy was pretty much her exact opposite, where she had one trait he would have the opposite parents. Gold eyes, pale skin, and green hair. And his name is Amatsu, upon request of Leader.

They were amazing, and cute, and… perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Click the review button if you think we should have an Akatsuki Day-Care! [- in your town... - Ignore that... ^-^]<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Heya, guess what? TIME, FUCKING, WARP! **

**This is [roughly] three years+ later. Bre has had a son of her own and Konan and Pein have also had children. So now we've got ourselves, two dogs and five children that are pretty much the same ages.**

**Bre's son is named Ura and Konan named her kids, Miku and Kume.**

* * *

><p>I moved quickly from side to side, dodging Kisame's attacks. I was much faster than him and actually landed a few blows. We were practicing with wooden swords again so that neither of us got injured.<p>

"Gettin' better, Kid, but you'll never be better than me at swords." He quickly moved his sword, and mine came out of my hand.

I dove, rolling, and grabbed it off the ground and blocked his next attack just in time. "One can always try Oldman." I grinned at him and spun, kicking him in the side.

He slid back and quickly lunged back at me. "You might want to be careful who it is that you're calling old."

"Better you than that crazy Miser." I moved so that he only nicked my shoulder and quickly snapped my sword up hitting his hand. He didn't drop the sword.

"He really doesn't like you, Kid." He sped up the fight and made another lunge at my hand. I tried moving again but he landed his blow and I dropped my blade.

"Shit… That stings… And I know he doesn't like me."

He chuckled. "You're not used to the sting of wood yet? Also, try keeping a bit better grip on your sword."

"I try not to get hit a lot." I grumbled and picked my sword back up.

The minute that the sword was back in my hand, he was lunging. "Doesn't stop the fact that you do."

This time I ignored him and crouched to dodge his lung over my arm and swung up into the underside of his arm. "You always seem to forget how small I can be."

"Perhaps I need to pay more attention to your size then, Kid. Hell, you're kids are getting to be bigger than you." He seemed to ignore any pain that the strike to his arm may have caused and swung down at my crouched form.

"I'm almost your height." I rolled out of my crouch and swung backwards receiving a loud snap as he blocked and broke my sword sending a painful jolt up my arm. "OW!" I dropped what was left of the wooden sword and cradled my arm to my stomach.

"You're a lot more frail than me though, Kid." He stretched. "Training's done for the day, I'm sure Zetsu would love to be relieved from his position as babysitter."

"You're a boy so you're naturally stronger than me, anyway you've been far more conditioned than I have in swordplay." I picked up the pieces he was ignoring and went to throw them away before joining him in stretching. "If he gets too annoyed he'll send Kizuna to retrieve me."

"So you're going to let him watch them a bit longer by himself? At least with Zetsu, you don't have to worry about him killing all of the children." We walked into the base.

"He's a big kid, he can take care of himself." I laughed and navigated my way to the children's room. Yes we kept them all in one room, it was just easier that way. We had bunk beds and several tubs of toys, it had it's own bathroom, and it was close to everything, that way if they needed us they could come and get us. And well they were the children of ninja for gods sake.

"Well, although you say that he's a big kid and can take care of himself, I doubt he's going to be all too pleased with you're procrastination." With that, Kisame branched away and went off into his room.

"Whatever you say, Kisa-Nissan." I stuck my tongue out at him and quickly made my way to the kid's room. "Heya little ones."

"Auntie Cass, Kume's being an asshole." Ura complained, running up to me.

"Cass-Sama, Ura said a bad word." Kume whined running up behind him.

"Yo. Calm down…. What happened? Why are you being mean? And stop cussing or I'll teach ya not to."

"He took the toy that I was fucking playin with!"

"He said another bad word! And I told him that I was going to play with it before he started to."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"HEY! Quiet. Play together. And I'm gonna beat your father for teaching you to speak in such… informal ways." I looked around at the chaos and moved onto the next fight that Zetsu was between. I grabbed Kizuna by the scruff as she tried lunging at Miku. "Bad Kizu. Behave yourself."

"B-but, Mommy… she started it." Kizu pointed at Miku accusingly.

"Give me back the fucking toy!"

"I'm playing with it!"

Growling I lifted Kizu up and held her under my arm before storming up to the boys with a sadistic grin on my face. "What did I say about cussing?"

"Shit… But he-"

I picked Ura up under my other arm immediately silencing him and walked out of the room heading to Hidan, and I guess now Bre's too, sacrificial chamber. I kicked the bottom of the door and waited for someone to answer.

"What is it?" Bre asked, opening the door.

"Your child. Where's Hidan?"

"One second. HIDAN!" She yelled back into the room.

"I'm fucking busy, you should know that!"

"Here, I'll take him… It won't be the first time that he's been in this room. Hidan's already trying to convert him."

"Mom, Kume was being an asshole, and then he got me in trouble."

She sighed. "Ura… you need to stop talking like your dad."

"He said I was allowed to do whatever the fuck I wanted."

I grinned and set Kizu down. "Stay or I'll deal with you worse later, understand." She made a quick nod and I patted her head. "I'll be right back." Moving Bre out of the way I stepped into their room, only feeling slightly disgusted by the amount of blood. "Ohhhh, Hidannnn." I cooed.

"The fuck are you doing in here?"

"Dad's going to side with me." Ura taunted.

"I wasn't asking his opinion." I grabbed one of the typical weapons used for sacrifice and tossed it up in my hand a little. Once I got a feel for it I swung it quickly and hit Hidan square in the shoulder blunt side down. "I'm going to teach him a lesson."

"Cass, do you really think that it's a good idea to beat his father in front of him?" Bre eyed me skeptically.

"Let go of me! Quit being such a bitch!" Ura started squirming, making it harder to hold on to him.

"Then take him outside, don't be silly." I scoffed at her as Hidan lunged at me. I kicked him hard in the chest and waited for him to get back up. "He knows his dad's immortal anyway."

Hidan didn't take long before he started trying to hit me back. "Hidan, if you hurt Cass, I'm ignoring you for a month, that means no you-know-what."

Hidan paused for a second and I used the opportunity to slam the heel of my boot into the underside of his chin. "No regulations for moi?"

"Try not to do too much damage, Cass… whenever you do, I end up the one punished."

"Why the fuck are you even hitting me?"

I pouted at the last part of her statement and turned to him completely. "Because your son doesn't know how to speak around other children. Fine by me if you let him cuss, just don't let him do it around any of the other kids."

"Why the fuck not, it's not like the rest of them don't ever hear me?" He started dodging.

I slammed the end of the hilt into his chest and went to kick him before he dodged. "Then maybe you should watch your language as well."

"Why the fuck should I?"

"He doesn't have to do what you fucking say." chimed in Ura.

"Because if you don't I'll mention to Konan and Zetsu that you're cussing around the kids."

"What does it fucking matter if they pick up some of the words?"

"Because if they're as rude as you then they'll end up pissing the wrong person off, then it'll be on your head. In which case I'll find a way to get you killed."

"Fine, fine. Whatever. Ura, you hear her?"

"Why do you hate me, Auntie Cass?" Looking at him, I saw a child that was being dramatic in hope that he wouldn't be punished.

"Not hate child, simply protecting you from being just like your dummy of a father. You don't get any sweets today, and I won't forget. To be fair Kume is getting punished as well. And so are you and Miku, Kizuna!"

"But Mommy!" Kizuna yelled back.

"No! I knew Auntie Cass hated me!" The kid began to try even harder to push Bre away.

"For the love of…" I could hear Bre mumble from the door way.

"You keep it up and I'll take away every nice thing you get for the next week." As I was walking out of the room I stared him down. "Be good for your mother."

"I thought that it was Zetsu's turn! I still have stuff to do!" Bre turned on me. "Why don't you take him back to the room?"

I glanced at her innocently and picked up Kizu. "He's been bad, and Zetsu's been in there all day."

"Cass… please don't… I was the one in there before Zetsu. Why don't you watch them? Hell, make Sasori watch them! Please!"

"I will be watching them. Just not him. Help him convert. I'm not carrying him back with me." I walked away leaving her in the doorway.

"Damnit CASS!" I could hear her scream at me as I continued to walk away.

I opened the door back up to the children's room and walked in. "Ok, I'm back. Have you managed to hold down our fort? Or did they drag ya to their side?"

"I have the fort. **Miku, shut up! You're in time out until I say you can come out!** Please tell me that you're taking over."

"Unless someone's actually willing I suppose." I set Kizuna in a chair across the room from Miku and make a sitting motion. Walking over to Zetsu I give him a kiss and smiled at him. "Are they makin ya crazy?"

"**Yes. **You just helped a lot though."

"Hm, maybe I'll help out a lot more later…"

"Mom!" Amatsu's voice sounded disgusted and it still surprised me how smart he was.

"Sorry Hunny…"

Zetsu chuckled. "**Plug your ears and don't listen.**" That's when Zetsu pulled my face back up to his and kissed me back. I smirked and giggled slightly.

"Ew… You guys are icky." He whined slightly and I could hear the disgust still in his voice.

"**Just wait until you're older. We'll be saying the same thing.**"

I snickered and turned and bent over slightly, kissing Amatsu on the cheek. "Aw, but I like kissing your dad, it's sooooo much fun. Someday you'll know what I mean."

"Noooo… No I won't. You two are just weird and icky."

"Oh am I? We'll then I guess I'm getting my ickyness all over you than." I hugged him and started kissing all over his face.

"Ewwww… Mom! Stop it!"

Zetsu chuckled and joined in.

"Stoooooop iiiiiit!"

"Whyyyyy?" I whined back pouting at him while the girls giggled.

"You're embarrassing! Stop it! Mom! Dad! Quit!"

I giggled and sat in front of him grinning evily. "Oh you're embarrassed are you?"

"Get off! Mom! Please!"

"Come on, Ura! It's nap time." Bre yelled coming into the room.

"I'm not f-ing tired!" Ura yelled back.

"Do you want me to make you're father make you sleep?"

"He won't! He loves me!"

"Cass… please… make him sleep." Bre said, walking up to the group.

"Any means necessary?" I asked smirking at her.

"Yeah."

I stood up in one swift and smooth motion and walked over to Ura like a predator.

"Mommy! She's gonna hurt me! Auntie Cass doesn't love me, so she's going to kill me! Help!" Ura tried to run out of her grip.

"You'll only die if you try to run." I smiled brightly at him.

"Mommy!"

"But if you do as your mom says, then I wont even have to hurt you."

"Ura, please just take your nap." Bre pleaded.

"But she's gonna fucking kill me in my sleep!"

I moved in close to his face and stared straight into his eyes. "Am I? I don't think I mentioned that… Zetsu did I ever say I'd hurt this child?"

"Hm? I didn't hear anything."

"Oh, ya hear that little one, even Zetsu doesn't know." I tapped my chin with a finger in fake thought. "Tell ya what though, you go to bed and I promise I won't kill ya."

"But I'm not tired! Mommy, protect me!"

"Do as Aunt Cass says." Bre told him. I smiled at Ura, waiting.

"Fine! Nobody loves me except for Daddy. Fuck you all." Bre let go of Ura and he began to make his way over to his bunk.

"Yeah whatever, everyone else. It's nap-time, so sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Click the review button if you would totally skaboosh Ura. [in a not child-abuse kind of way]<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**To everyone whom are super great readers, you know who you are ;3, thank you for dealing with me in my stage of being a jerk. I have no excuses for my current pace at which I am writing my stories, just that I'm a lazy ass fool. So thank you for staying with me through my ups and downs. And of course! THANK YOU: Gir's Punk Doll and KaytiKawaii for your reviews! *gives them Halloween cookies* For the month of October, anyone who reviews gets Halloween cookies ^-^**

* * *

><p>I pulled my arms up over my head, receiving a few satisfying cracks out of my back while stretching myself. Kisame had insisted on another harsh day of training which left Konan in charge of the kids. Bre was off on a mission with Kakuzu, Tobi was just gone again, Deidara and Sasori were also on a mission, and Zetsu was due back any minute now.<p>

And just as my luck would have it, he morphed in right behind me while I was stretching. And just before I could sense the familiar pressure of his chakra he wrapped his arms around my torso scaring the hell out of me.

I eeped slightly and cringed, making him chuckle. "You're evil some times." I whined as he buried his face into the back of my neck.

"**Hmm… maybe a little.** But you love it." I blushed slightly because I knew he was right. That was the good thing about us, he still made me feel like a goofy school girl most of the time.

"Ya know what else I love?"

"Ninja tacos? **Potatoes?** Cute and cuddly things? _Ummmm…_" I snickered at him and turned around, still in his arms.

"What else?"

He grinned mischievously and moved his face closer. "**What about a hint?**" Without warning I grabbed his cloak and shoved him onto our bed, landing on top of him. "**I'm getting a vague idea but maybe you should help me out a bit more.**" I ground my hips into his as my hands worked on undoing his cloak.

"Ya get the picture yet?" Both of his arms went around my waist as his mouth moved to my neck as a response and just as he was getting to my shoulder I heard a definite knock on our door. "I wonder who that is."

"Ignore them and greet your master." A dark blush went over my face and Zetsu moved to claim my neck again just as the person knocked again, only more urgently.

"Zetsuuuu…" I whined. He let out a groan, clearly annoyed, but released my waist. I gave him a quick kiss and walked over to the door. "What-da-ya want?" I growled slightly pissed until I saw that it was Kizuna and Amatsu. "What's wrong?" I knelt down to their level and noticed they were holding hands.

The both quickly threw their arms around my neck and started crying. I picked them up, one in each arm, and carried them over to my bed after closing the door behind us. Zetsu was already sitting up and had seemed to have also forgiven them for their untimely disruption.

"Come on you two, what's the matter? Did you have bad dreams?" They both nodded and I sat down on the leg Zetsu offered. His arms went around all of us as we waited for them to calm down.

By the time they were done crying my shirt was soaking wet. I handed them over to Zetsu as I went to change into actual pajamas. Once I was done he handed them back over. "I have to go debrief to Leader then I'll be back. **You three be good ok?**"

We nodded and I slipped into the bed with Kizu and Amatsu still attached to me. It wasn't long before they we both asleep and I shortly dozed off as well.

**~Later on… Sometime in the middle of the night~**

The heat under the covers was becoming rather stuffy really quick. Unable to stand it I quickly and gently pulled myself out of bed without shifting it about all that much.

Once I was free of the blanket I walked over to our bathroom for the shower I hadn't had time for beforehand. It was nice being clean again but I was exhausted and knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep in our bed so I walked out to the living room.

There slightly sprawled was a tired looking Tobi. He looked up in time to see me walk in and I nodded in a polite greeting. Gamma's face peaked up from the cushion beside him and I petted him gently on the top of the head.

"Can't sleep, Sempai?"

"No, just got back actually… If Tobi and Cass-Chan talk, can we go to Tobi's room?" Translation: _I'm tired of talking like a dumb-ass, let's go somewhere more private if you wish to talk._

"Very well." Tobi got up off the couch and Gamma quickly followed him next to me. I was beginning to wonder who my dog's allegiance was with. He was almost always with Tobi now of days and when I did see him he was always close by. I think he simply sensed Madara's power, much the same as I did.

It wasn't until we were in his room with his door closed that Madara took off his mask and relaxed, letting out a long sigh. "Man, how can you stand the idiots in those villages? I'm even just observing from afar and they piss me off."

"I'm just used to dealing with idiots I guess… the children on earth that I knew were more… rude… than Hidan is and lacked more common sense than Deidara."

"Sounds like a pain if you ask me." I laughed slightly and sat on the floor while he pulled himself up a chair. Gamma pattered over to lay down at his side and was asleep in no time at all.

"Well you are one of the most formal people here, so morons like them would more than likely be a thorn in your side."

"Have your children been getting any better?" He glanced at me with his red eyes and I met them. Sure he could be scary when he wanted to, but Zetsu trusted him and I also learned to, we now had much the same relationship as Kisa and I had, simply more formal.

"Well, Amatsu has, but he reminds me a lot of you most of the time. Kizuna is progressing just not nearly as quickly."

"Perhaps your son actually takes after you? You did move up in skill very quickly and your talent with the blade even surprises Kisame."

"Thank you, but I don't think I'm actually that good yet. He still beats me every single time we spar."

"Yes but he also hasn't gone all out on someone in practice for a long time until you got here." I smiled in appreciation and laid back on the floor.

"Did your mission go well this time?"

"It would go better if you'd come with me sometime. I have no idea what these idiot Jinchuriki look like."

"I already told you, I only know four of their faces. Two of which I know you already know."

"Well the other two would be helpful."

"Butterfly effect… well more than we've already caused."

"Do you still believe everything you see on TV?"

"Since I kinda warped into an anime, kind of, yes."

"Pointless." He scrunched up his face in a childish pout making me snicker at him.

"Maybe I'll go with you next time. The "good guys" disserve a good ass kicking for once." Madara laughed this time and I grinned at him. We talked for a while longer before I started dozing off on his floor.

I woke up slightly when he picked me up and registered that his mask was back on before zoning out again, then again when he opened the door to my room. This woke Zetsu up and he was about to get angry until he noticed who it was.

"She fall asleep on your floor again? **She's such a dork sometimes.**"

"Am not…" I mumbled and lazily reached out for him.

"I agree… I don't know all that many people who can pass out on ones floor. Cass just trumps people like that." Madara added in, keeping his voice low.

"G-night Sempai." I let out a yawn as Zetsu finally grabbed me and I snuggled into his chest. "Le's go ta bed."

"Goodnight, Cass-Chan." Madara patted my head in his big brotherly way and walked off down the hallway just as I was falling back asleep. I heard the door tick shut and then I was out.

**~The next day in the evening~**

Kizuna was playing in the flowers again, something she still enjoyed despite her boyish attitude, and I sat on the bench nearby with my sketchpad in hand. Deidara was wrong about my art being inferior, while his could blow things up mine paid for his diner. But this one wouldn't be being sold to anyone, nope this one went in the photo album.

I was currently saving up for a camera of some kind because Kakuzu was to much of a jackass to give me money for one. Plus he was smart enough to know when Bre was asking for me. That man sure did piss me the hell off, and to think he used to be one of my favorites.

Kizuna looked up at me just as I was finishing up and she immediately turned red.

"Mommy what're you doing?" She asked nonchalantly as she peaked at my sketchpad.

"Nothin, Silly." I adverted the page from where she could see it and laughed as she tried even harder to get a glimpse of my drawing.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Looks like a picture."

"Oh does it?"

"Uh huh!"

"Oh, well then I guess you caught me."

This made her giggle slightly at me as she pulled herself up onto my lap. "You're easy to figure out Mommy."

"Aw, am I? Maybe it's cause Daddy gets all upset when I lie."

"I think it's nice Daddy doesn't want you to lie. Liars burn." I choked slightly on air and stared at her clearly surprised.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Um… a friend."

"Kizuna-Chan, I can only think of two people here who talk like that, and only one of them is your age."

"Mehhhhh… I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a horrible liar yourself little one."

"Am not!"

"Oh really? Tobi-Sempai says liars get punished… do you wanna be punished?"

"NO! I'm sorry Mommy, I won't lie ok."

"Good girl. Now let's go inside, it's starting to look like rain."

I walked Kizuna back inside and let her go play as I went to put away my sketch pad.

Looking around our room I couldn't sense Zetsu anywhere so I assumed he must've been off doing something important.

"If you're looking for your man he's outside somewhere." Kisame was leaning in my doorway lazily and I glanced at him over my shoulder.

"Oh? Is that so?" He nodded and I smiled. "Thank you Kisa-Nisan."

"Yeah, no problem. Shall I walk you?"

"Alright." I stepped out of our room right as Kisame pushed himself off the doorway and we walked side by side to the front door. "When will I get to go on missions with you guys?"

"When Leader decides we no longer need someone on the inside of the villages."

"Man, that's gonna take forever."

"Yeah… but it's for the best. Besides Zetsu and I feel much better when you aren't being put in danger."

"I was kidnapped before, remember?"

"Well that wasn't something anybody saw coming."

"Still…"

"Fine, fine, but you get my point don't you?"

"I guess. Doesn't mean I like it though."

"Nah, it doesn't usually. Ya have to deal with it though, just like all the rest of us." Kisame opened the door for me and just as I was about to say something back I looked down to see a tiny little blonde girl standing in the doorway.

I stared at her for a few seconds before she started talking. "I… Uh… Umm… I-Is this the Ah-… Ah-Kawt-Sue-key?"

"Akatsuki?" I asked back still staring at her.

"Yeah! Yeah! That? Mommy sent me!"

"Oh yea? And why'd your mommy do that?"

"She said to go live with Daddy!" My jaw dropped and I looked over at Kisame.

"Woah! Not mine! Look at someone else!"

"Ehhhhh…" I shrugged and looked back at the little girl. "So who's your daddy?"

"Deidara!"

Kisame and I choked slightly on air before we both started laughing. Kisame was holding his stomach and I had started laughing so hard I fell onto my ass. And just as we began to calm down Deidara came out of his room to see what was going on.

"What's with the noise, un? I'm trying to work!"

"Daddy!" We watched as Deidara's eyes grew wide with question and the little girl ran up and launched herself at him. His reflexes were fast enough that he caught the little girl, but once he had her he held her at a safe distance away from himself.

"What, un?"

"Daddy, Mommy sent me to live with you!"

"And um… remind me who you mother is, un…"

"She said to say, "The - redhead you knocked up when you were drunk you - pig!" end quote." The color in his face bled out slightly and I moved in time to catch the little girl as he went into shock.

"Wow, what a big girl you are looking for your daddy all by yourself."

"Oh I wasn't by myself when I got here! A big plant helped me!" I bit my lip slightly to keep from laughing.

"Really! Sounds exciting! Should we go find the "plant" and thank it … um…"

"I'm Riku, and yeah! Let's go thank the plant!" I set her down and grabbed her hand.

"Alright, you show me where you last remember seeing the plant, ok Riku."

"Yay!" Riku tool off with me in tow and we went to go find out where the "plant" went. "This way!" Riku did a sharp turn and I quickly followed. A small shiver went up my spine and my senses immediately pricked up.

"Um, Riku darling, where're you taking me?" Another shiver went up my back and I quickly picked up Riku launching us into the trees.

I gracefully landed on a branch and launched myself higher so I could see who was following us. Just as I broke the trees I sensed Kisame close by and started moving that way. "Kisame, take the kid, I've got this. Zetsu will have to know there're people nearby anyway."

I held Deidara's daughter out just as Kisame landed on the branch beside me. "Yeah, you got it. We'll be in the med-room when you get back, if you understand what I mean." I nodded and stopped, immediately, while turning around with my hand on the hilt of my sword.

* * *

><p><strong>If you laughed when you found out Deidara knocked someone up, click the review button!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Looky, a new chapter! Aren't you so proud of me? :D I know I still suck by atleast I'm trying. ^-^ Thank you everyone who still reads this even though I'm a mean and sucky author having you wait this long for an update.**

* * *

><p>Just as I turned around I felt the need to run. <em>This isn't just some Anbu who followed the right kid… this is different…<em> From the trees in front of me I watched as the worst possible option ran towards me. "Oh god it's the fucking pedo…" I muttered under my breath as Orochimaru's face registered.

Beside him was his traitor of a pet. "Oh look Kabuto, a little girl. Since when do the Akatsuki keep little pets." They both stopped hearing distance from me and stood there.

"Since they decided they needed someone better than a fucking pedo-snake." I smirked as Kabuto glared at me. "Shouldn't it be your master who gets upset little slave?"

"Don't talk about Lord Orochimaru like that you stupid girl!"

"Stupid? Oh, sorry, I'm not stupid. I'd tell you to check your little cards but… well you wouldn't find me."

"Sure I would. Everyone who's someone has a card. And you're obviously not a nobody if they're using you as a guard dog."

"Sorry Kabuto, but I think I'm more of a tiger myself." The man tensed up as I said his name and I shifted my attention back to the snake. "What're you doing here?"

"I don't think it's in your job description to ask me little girl."

"How can you be so sure?"

He gave me a questioning look and turned to say something quietly to Kabuto. _Damn, they better send someone soon… I can't fend them both off… What about Madara? Would he come? Leader? Shit._

I pulled my dagger out as Kabuto moved closer to me. "What? Do you really think I would even waste my time on a pathetic weakling like you?" He scoffed and I smirked. Much like Lee had in the anime I had been wearing weights under Kisame's orders, but now… I think I disserved a break.

I removed the weights easily and draped them on the tree branch only to make it groan angrily. "Don't underestimate me, I am in the Akatsuki for a reason." Adjusting the blade in my hand I quickly put it away. Kabuto gave me a funny look and I smirked as I leaned backwards, gracefully falling off the branch, and shoved my weight off the tree trunk and quickly launching myself in the direction on the base.

_Well it's fight or flight, and I'll most likely die if I fight. So here's to flight._ I moved extremely quickly through the trees in the direction of the base, even faster than Kisame and that's fast.

It took me, maybe, one or two minutes to get back to the base and when I got there I immediately went to the med-room. "Kisame! Next time you leave me with a pedo-snake and his boy-toy you better hang around!"

"Huh? Did you get the trespassers?"

"You mean Orochimaru! NO!" His eyes widened and I saw Konan tense up.

"Are you sure that's who it was?"

"Kinda hard to mistake him for someone else." He took off and Konan followed, apparently to inform everyone else. I followed shortly after determined not to be treated like some stupid guard dog again.

Once outside I located Kisame's chakra signiture and ran after him, feeling people not far behind me. It took me about as much time to get back to where Orochimaru stood as it did to get to the base. "You Kisame, I told you it was him didn't I!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry ok." Orochimaru eyed us slyly as I shifted my weight into a more fight ready stance. "Cool it Kid, he's not your-"

"I know damned well who they are Kisame, we did tell you we knew a lot didn't we. Well he's no exception, and neither is Kabuto."

"Hey Kisssame, did you finally get yourself a girlfriend?" Orochimaru asked smirking at us. That made me giggle slightly and Kisame glared at me before karate-chopping me in the head.

"Ow. No I'm not his woman, guess again."

"So she does belong to one of you…" If possible his face paled even more and he gave me a slightly disgusted look that was actually mixed with a small hint of fear. "Are you… his?"

"His is a very broad word… why don't you narrow it down please."

"The crazy one."

"Well I like to think Itachi is the closest one to being sane so you are narrowing it down… well and Leader is out of the question, and we already said no to Kisame, so that leaves The Miser, God-Complex, Danna, Dei, Zetsu, and Tobi." I chuckled at the last name out of the pure thought of it.

"The Plant-man."

"Bing, bing, bing. We've got a winner." Kisame glared at me again and raised his hand. "Sorry…" I looked up to see Orochimaru shudder slightly and Kabuto look at me differently. As we continued to stare at each other I got the freakiest impression that he wanted to use me as human bait.

"Whore, how many times to I have to fucking tell you to stop calling me God-Complex?" Hidan whined behind me.

"As many times as I have to tell you to stop calling me Whore." I grinned at him and he smirked back. "Where're they at?"

"Both at the base, with everyone else." We were careful not to let slip any information the two trespassers didn't need to know. "So who let the snake in the fucking garden?"

"The snake."

"I'm right here you know!" Orochimaru growled making Hidan and I both looked over at him with a complainsive sigh and I had to resist the urge to flip him off while Hidan just went with it. That got Hidan a dirty look and a karate-chop to the head.

"Orochimaru. What are you doing here." Leader's voice came from the branch above me and none of his sentences sounded like questions to me, more like commands. Which made sense seeing as he always seemed to be ordering rather than asking.

"Oh I just came by to see how everyone was doing… and because I heard from a little bird that you've some new recruits. I see that this one is no better than the rest."

"You'd be surprised. Cass has advanced from F rank to S in less than 3 years. She had no affiliation, and thus no ties, to any village and is not a documented existence."

"What do you mean by that? That she came from a small town?" Kabuto interjected.

"I mean that she isn't under the same category as any of us. She isn't from here, or anywhere near here. She's from a whole new country, one not affiliated to our own."

"That doesn't make any sense, and her chakra level is barely even noticeable with you three near her."

"I'm hiding it you idiot. And you said I was the stupid one." Kabuto glared at me and I heard Leader cough to cover up a small chuckle.

"Show them how strong you are Cass."

"Very well, Sir." I released my chakra and the branch below me cracked before shattering both it and the tree it was attached to. We all fell silently to the forest floor and Orochimaru and Kabuto jumped down to join us. My chakra surged in waves as my heart beat and I could feel it almost like an electricity around me. The only person still near me was Leader and the power was making his cloak flare up dramatically.

"Alright. That's enough." Without another word I masked my chakra and began picking at my daggers hilt nervously. I didn't like being used as an example, Bre's chakra level trumped mine anyway…

Both Kabuto and Orochimaru seemed thoroughly impressed by my chakra and instead of embarrassment that I would have usually felt I only felt anger. Was it so surprising that I would have a high chakra level? And to be judged by those two just got under my skin.

"Kabuto, go and test her physically." He nodded at Orochimaru's orders and the next thing we knew he was right next to me. I dodged gracefully as he slashed at my face and used his own momentum to throw him over my shoulder onto his back.

It was the dumbest idea to fight me hand-to-hand because I still liked a lot of illegal American moves that no one here even knew. I also enjoyed fighting dirty and at least being her meant that it was fight to kill not for sport.

Kabuto landed on his feat and spun quickly to release himself of my grasp. My hand went instantly to his throat and I dug my nails in before throwing him harshly at a nearby tree. Again he landed on his feat and this time he stuck before jumping down onto the ground and moving towards me. I met the distance and decided to make this a bit more respectful fun.

I stood in the normal fighters bow and Kabuto blinked a couple times before returning the gesture and we both bowed at each other before moving into out stances. I waited for him to attack and once he did I stepped forward and slammed my open palm into his sternum knocking him onto the ground.

"Point." Said Leader simply and I reached down helping Kabuto up. He nodded at me and I gave me a polite smile.

We stepped back and this time I advanced him. I did a quick kick at his head which he successfully dodged and used the momentum of my foot hitting the ground to spin my other leg around to try and catch him in his ducked state. This time he did a small jump backwards out of my range and threw a shuriken with a tag at me. I let it wiz past my head and plant itself in a far off tree before quickly advancing Kabuto again.

I knew he expected me to attack him obviously so I did a graceful summersault and pushed off with my hands on the ground, arching my back, and planting my feet into his chest before pulling myself forward and push my legs down, slamming him into the ground. He made a small oof as the air was knocked out of him but stayed down.

"Second point. Shall we do three point win or are you satisfied with him not landing a single blow?"

"No this is fine. Congratulations little girl. Come Kabuto." I quickly stepped off Kabuto and held my hand out to help him up again. He took it and I easily pulled him up.

"It was fun sparring with you… next time don't go easy on me so we can see who would really win." I said smiling gently before backing up and doing a small bow.

"The same to you… Cass. Next time I see you I'll have a card with your data."

"It will be wrong for the most part, I won't let you know everything about me. Goodbye snake's assistant."

"Not a bad title for now… I suppose I will have to work for a better one?"

"You guessed right." He nodded and turned to follow Orochimaru as Leader finished talking to him in private.

"Cass, next time be a bit more ladylike… I know you know manners. I don't care if he is a creepy snake, man, thing…"

"Yes, Leader. Sorry."

"It's fine just don't do it again." I nodded and watched as Leader practically disappeared into thin air.

"Well Kid, looks like you made a friend, how do you feel?" Kisame asked as he handed me my weights.

"I'm not his friend, that guy is a rat and a traitor, he should be killed for his un-loyal actions, even if they are against another traitor." I growled out the words as I strapped the weights onto my ankles and around my waist.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm not to sure what I think about this chapter but I do like how the mini fight scene turned out between Kabuto and Cass. I'm also sorry if a lot of things are out of character. Please tell me what you think. PLEASEEEE...<strong>

**Click the review button if you think pedo-snakes *cough* Orochimaur/Voldemort *cough* aren't snakey enough for the Snake Club. [tehe, that's _Master of Disguise_ in case you're wondering, "What's the matter? Am I not turtley enough for the Turtle Club? Turtle, turtle, turtle.]**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo, what's happening? I know I've been a real ass and not wrote in a while [ which is double bad because this chapter has been done for a while ] so PLEASE don't hate me... TT-TT ... Insanity75 helped me out again, so I hope a few of you know what that means! I can't think of any really efficiant excuses seeing as I don't really do my homework anyway but here's one anyway. **

**School is a stupid torture building made to destroy my smutt writing and yaoi reading!**

* * *

><p>As soon as I walked into the base I could feel the tension all around me like some crazy pushing force. Kisame tensed up beside me before, not so secretly, scurrying away.<p>

"Cass! My office! Now!" I flinched as I heard Leader yell out each part and I quickly made my way as ordered. Once I was in his office I bowed my head and shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Tell me what you did wrong."

"I spoke to a traitor with out previous consent on what I was and wasn't allowed to say…"

"Correct. Why was that wrong of you…"

"Because I could or may have given away information that could assist in the hardship or destruction of the organization."

"Yes… you can go now. And send the children over to the classroom would you. That includes the new one. Itachi has decided to start teaching them, along with Sasori."

_Wow, the emo kids are now going to be teaching preschool for ninjas… damn this world is going crazy._ "Very well, Sir." With that I turned and left the room.

On my way to the playroom I stopped by the infirmary to pick up Miku. Once all of the kids had been dropped off at the classroom, I began walking to the front of the base. I had felt like going for a little bit of a walk. It was beautiful when it rained, and I wanted to enjoy it. The minute that I had walked outside, I ran into Zetsu. Quite literally.

"Where are you going, Cass? **You can catch a cold if you just go out and walk in the rain.**"

"Then you can nurse me to health." I grinned mischievously at him.

"**Hm… **Playing doctor does sound fun, especially since I get to see you all defenseless… **and naked.**" Zetsu whispered the last part into my ear. "I would prefer to keep you healthy though."

"Aw, but that's so boring."

"Not for me." Suddenly Zetsu swept me into his arms and began to carry me through the base.

"W-where we goin'?" I shifted slightly so that his shoulder wasn't risking bruising my stomach as he moved.

"It's a surprise. **Most members don't even know the room exists.**"

"Oooo… sounds bad ass and like all super spy fancyness…"

"You'll see." We were in the part of the base that was fairly undeveloped, and if it was, I sure as hell didn't know what was there. He hit a block, and suddenly a couple popped out, and Zetsu moved them out of the way, sliding them back once we were in the room. The room went from pitch black to sudden white light.

"Mehhhh… that's brightttt…" I peaked out from between my eyelashes to look around his little hidden room. "How come I've never been here before. You hiding some sexy lady you don't want me to steal?"

A low growl came up from the bottom of his throat as he moved me to a clean, metal table in the middle of the room. He laid me down and immediately began to nip at the side of my neck before pausing. "**Don't move.**"

"… uh… ok?" He stood up and I watched as he opened a cupboard. He pulled out a shirt, strangely enough, and tore it to strips, then came back over to where I watched.

"**Right hand.**" I eyed my right hand for a second before moving it in his direction knowing all too well how much quicker this would move along if I struggled as little as possible. He took it and then tied it to one of the legs of the table. "**Left hand.**" Again I did as I was told and he tied it to the opposite leg from my right hand. He continued like this until all four of my limbs were tied down.

"Ready to play doctor? **Where should we start?**" I turned a slight shade of red and thought it over.

"I think I need and check up… I haven't been feeling too well lately."

"Ooh… We can't have that now can we?" He walked back over to his cupboard, this time pulling out a scalpel. He walked back over to the table and used it to remove my clothes.

I whimpered at both the cold and the blatant destruction of my clothes. "I liked those clothes."

"**And I like you naked; we couldn't both have our way when you're tied up.** **If you keep complaining, I might have to restrain your speech.**" He moved the scalpel over to his cupboard after running the non-sharp part of the blade up my side.

I shivered and let out a little gasp but didn't complain again. I didn't even complain about his denial to me complaining, which sucked. "Well that's understandable… the naked part I mean… I mean… um… I… forget I said that…"

"Aww… We have such a cute patient. **She's a bit of a pervert though… perhaps she should be punished for it.** But then we wouldn't have her constant blushing. **She's our Cass, she would still blush, I would make sure of that.**" He paused. "Now… back to the check up." He walked back over to me, placing one hand at the pulse point at my neck. "**Let's see how she responds to stimuli.**"

His other hand moved to my chest, tweaking one of the nipples. The suddenness made me squeak and I blushed out of embarrassment. "Ya know I could hear ya right?"

"Of course. **Are you insinuating that your master is lacking intelligence?**" His hand suddenly moved from my chest. "**She definitely needs punished.**"

"Dr. Zetsu, you're the smartest person I know." I bit my lip slightly drawing from my vulnerability. "I'm sorry Master."

"She is apologizing… **But she still made the mistake. She'll never learn if we simply let her off of the hook.**" He ran his nails up my side, hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to break skin. I purred slightly and shivers ran up my back and the side he had scratched.

"Thank you Master, may I have another." I almost bit my tongue as I slammed my mouth shut after the lethargic comment. Stupid mouth always working faster than my brain.

He suddenly stopped, smirked, and backed away. "Oh dear, **it's worse than we thought. **Not only is she feeling ill, **but she is sick in the head.**" He seemed to ponder for a moment. "We must treat her immediately!" Zetsu climbed over top of me. "**But first she needs sufficiently punished.**" Suddenly, he bit down on the side of my throat and yanked on my hair.

A mixture of a scream and a moan ripped up my chest and I arched my back in protest. "Fuck!"

"And what have we told her about that kind of language? **Her punishment has been put off for far too long.**" He got off of me and went back over to his cupboard. "I forgot to tell you that I moved some of our stuff down here so that the children wouldn't find it." After a little rummaging around, he pulled out the whip. He struck it once in the air, as if testing to make sure he still knew how, and I had no doubt that he did. "Well… Cass…" he ran the whip up my side. "**Has it been too long since you were last punished?**"

I squirmed and looked between him and the whip. "I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry. Please… I… I…"

"**You…?**"

"I'm an idiot…"

"**Do you want to be punished?**" He cracked his whip inches above the flesh of the top of my thigh.

"N-no…" I flinched when the whip almost hit me and watched it intently.

"Are you lying… **to your master?**" He tisked.

"Oh course not, I know how much you hate liars."

"You know how much I hate them, and yet you still continue to lie. **Maybe I should leave you; give you a little time to yourself to think.**"

"Zetsu-kun please don't leave me here all alone. What was I lying about?"

"You know very well, **Pet.**" He struck the whip against the side of my hip. "You also haven't answered my one question. **Has it been too long since you were last punished?**"

I yelped and jumped as much as my bonds would let me as the whip made contact. "I don't know… My Master chooses when I get punished based on my behavior."

He smirked. "**Then your punishment should be swift. I don't think I could have drawled it on too long anyways.**" He struck the whip three more times, once on the other side of my hip, once across my ribs, and once across my chest. "**Does my Cass feel as if she has been adequately punished?**"

I whimpered as the marks began to sting and I nodded helplessly not trusting my voice to stay even as I spoke. I clenched and unclenched my fists to try and ignore the burning.

"Use your words." He commanded as he shrugged off his cloak.

"Y-yes… Master…" I stared at him as he began to remove his clothes and felt heat begin to build in my face.

"Aw… Is our little Cass embarrassed?" He asked until he stood in absolutely nothing.

My face flared red and I bit my lip. "I… um… hmmmm…" I continued to stare, only a little of my brain focusing and it was a little… busy.

"Hm? **What was that Cass? Are you embarrassed?**" He asked, climbing onto me.

"… I like you naked, too."

He paused, blinking. "**I would hope so… Perhaps it's time we went back to your check-up.**" He moved his hand down and began to toy with my clit. I went from giggling and gasped immediately from the surprise stimulus.

"Wow you have a lot of doctorates."

"Only as many as I need." He hooked his finger as he inserted it into me. "**Hm… everything seems to be fine thus far, but perhaps I need to search farther.**"

I blushed and moaned slightly. "F-farther? Sounds serious…"

"You have no idea. **But how should I search further when my fingers only go so deep and can only check so much at a time?**"

"Well… uh… you could always… um…" I blushed darkly as my mind began to wonder. "U-uh…"

"Hm…" He removed his finger curling it as he did so, so that it made a _pop_ sound. He leaned down to whisper. "**Is it typical for you to be so wet when being examined?**"

I chuckled and grinned. "I think it's just you… I mean it is pretty hard not to get turned on with a doctor this sexy."

He smirked. "Of course." Suddenly, I was being entered with his pride and joy, well… my joy too, technically speaking.

I clenched my teeth in surprise and immediately buckled my hips.

"**Now, what did I tell you about suppressing your screams?**" He asked, as he slowly pulled out before slamming back into me. I didn't trust opening my mouth to speak and ended up confusing myself with what to do. A strangled moan slipped out and was quickly followed by more.

"**You're still holding yourself back.**" he observed, setting a decent speed. I panted a few times before holding back a string of cusses and moaning instead. "_**Cass.**_" He slammed in particularly hard, hitting my g-spot in the process. I let out a scream of pleasure blushing darkly.

"Hnn… what?"

"**Quit holding yourself back or I may just have to punish you again.** That's all I was saying." He continued slamming into my pleasure spot.

"Z-Zetsu! G-God!" I screamed again and pulled in a huge breath.

His smirk widened. "Thank you again for the godlike comparison." He panted.

"It's true when you're like this…" I blushed darkly and moaned.

"**Well I do get to control when you cum…**"

"P-pervert." I smirked at him.

"You're one to talk." He sped up, moving his hand down to play with my clit. As soon as his hand was down there I let out another scream and arched my body up into his.

"**Say my name. Scream it.**"

I let out even more screams and probably would have done the order even if he hadn't mentioned it, because I started screaming his name. As my walls clenched around him, his seed flooded me, and he moaned before collapsing.

I panted under him there for a while before nudging at him with my shoulder. "Mmmm… I know you're all comfy now and stuff… but could you at least untie my?"

"Tired."

"Please Master?"

"… Since you asked nicely, **I suppose.**" He pulled out of me and reached to undo my bonds. Once I was free I quickly moved both of us so I was laying on his chest and snuggled up.

"Thank you… This was really great." I peered up at his face to see him staring and blushed again before kissing him. "Goodnight. I love you."

"You're welcome. **We love you too.**" I smiled and snuggled into Zetsu before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So the Irony of this whole fucking thing is... While writing this I was on my Pandora account listing to my Mindless Self Indulgence station and the song Prescrition came on... just as I started typing my part of the smuttyness.<strong>_

_**Anyway: If you'd liked to be "doctored" by an Akatsuki member click the review button and while you're at tell me who and why. ;3**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Heya peoples, I'm back with a new chapter. I tried something new so tell me what you think of it. ^-^ This chapter is short so I'm sorry but I'll work on some longer chapters later.**

* * *

><p>I woke up half cold and half cozy with my body in some weird sleeping position. Groaning angrily I attempted to move so I was in a more comfortable position, only to fall off my source of heat. My body was still stiff from how I had been sleeping and I landed harshly while knocking into a try of sharp and shiny instruments.<p>

My painful confusion only increased when I heard the tray hit flesh but not feel the sharp pain that comes from getting cut. Looking up I was met by the annoyed, yet still beautiful, eyes of Zetsu starring at me. Blushing darkly I fidgeted nervously obviously embarrassed for causing so much mishap in so little time.

"**Mind giving me a hand with this?**" His voice was still groggy from being woken up and I looked around to see what he meant. A flash of horribly beautiful red caught my eye and I noticed why nothing had fallen on me.

There in Zetsu's left hand was a hastily rescued try and a few poorly caught surgical blades. I scrambled quickly to my knees and gently took the try from his hand. Setting it back onto the table I took his wounded hand in mine and grazed a small cut with my thumb. "I'm sorry. I-I'll patch it up ok… I… I." I knew I was becoming slightly hysterical from his injury.

"Hey, hey, calm down. **I'm fine. It'll take more than this to hurt us.**" His free hand went to my face and caressed my cheek to calm me down. I slowed down my breathing before standing up to get something to bandage his hand.

"O-ok." Finding the drawer he had taken the t-shirt out of yesterday, I tore of a strip before heading back over to Zetsu and wrapping it around his cuts. "Better?"

"**Mmmm… **You know what would make me all better?" He smirked evilly while sneaking his arm around my waist. Pulling me up to his level he captured my chin with his free hand and kissed me. We stayed like that for a few seconds before he pulled back.

"Morning."

"Good morning." He leaned back lazily and looked me over with a mischievous look on his face making me blush. "**Hmmm… yeah, it is good.**"

Blushing darker I stared at him shocked. "Pervert!" I nudged him gently on the shoulder before grinning back at him. Quickly I shoved him back down onto his medical table and licked up his throat.

"Oh I'm the pervert? **Look at you, all excited.**" His fingers grazed my bare thighs as he watched me.

"Uh huh. You're a perv." I kissed along his vein softly before moving onto his lips. Moving away I grinned mischievously and hopped off of him and the table.

"**Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going? Get back here and finish what you started you little tease.**" I stopped from bending over to grab his cloak and looked at him.

"Hm? What was that?"

"**Finish what you started.**"

"This early in the morning? Seams a bit… hasty." Leaning the rest of the way down I snatched the cloak off the floor and shrugged it on. Looking over at him I smirked like Cheshire and pulled the cloak around me.

"That was an order, Pet." Zetsu quickly moved off the table and walked over to me, pulling the cloak back open.

"Was it? Well now the table is soooo far away…" Pouting I tapped my lips with my finger in a thinking way.

"**Then we use the floor.**" Quickly he pulled me down onto the floor pinning my arms above my head with one hand and wedging his knee between my legs. "**See how easy that is?**"

"Oh, you're right." Moving quickly I flipped us over so I was pinning him onto the floor. "This _is_ convenient." Moving slowly I brushed my lips gently on his.

"You're in a sadistic mood this morning. **It's odd since I haven't seen this side of you in a while**." He leaned forward capturing my lips.

I pressed downward increasing the intensity of the kiss and he grazed his tongue along my bottom lip. I parted lips and quickly started attempting to dominate his mouth but, of course, lost.

Somewhere in my subconscious I registered a small scrapping noise nearby. Ignoring it I pulled away from his mouth and moved onto his neck.

"Hey Zetsu, have you seen Ca-… what the fuck!" Pulling back from Zetsu's neck I looked over to find a very startled Pein walking into the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'd answer but you wouldn't like it." I responded clearly annoyed.

"Fuck!" He growled in annoyance.

"What do you want from me? Can't you tell I'm in the middle of something?" Angrily I sat back onto the floor and wrapped the cloak back around me as Zetsu sat up.

"… How have your skills been advancing?"

"**I think she's getting really good progressively.**" Zetsu smirked and I almost choked on air while Pein looked like he was going to throw up.

"Isn't that a question for Kisame? Because asking me how would you not know if I was lying of being too proud of myself?"

"I did ask Kisame and I left him to boast about you to the door. And I know Zetsu would be pissed if he found out you lied. But the pride is a good point… and Kisame seams to think to highly of you as it is… Very well… we'll have a test… Get dressed and meet me at my office." And with that he left me and Zetsu there still "frustrated" and closed the wall behind him.

"Can I cuss now?" I growled.

"No." Zetsu said simply and he got up and began to get dressed. Sighing I walked over to where the wall would open up and waited on him. As he was getting everything around I noticed that he had started mumbling to himself angrily. Once I noticed I bit my lip to keep from giggling and smiled at him.

"So when I get back we're going to finish this up right?" I watched as his body froze for a second before going back to getting dressed.

"**I don't know… you'll have to persuade me.**"

"Now or then?"

"**Why not both?**" He smirked over at me.

'Yeah? Good question. Can you open this for me?"

"Where would you be without me?"

"Killed my phycho zombies." I grinned cutely.

"Hmmm… **You're right.**" Zetsu opened the wall-door for me and kissed me gently.

"Ahhh, memories." Smiling more at him I grabbed his hand before making my way towards our room.

Once inside I walked over to our dresser and changed into a armored fighting suit I had been wanting to try out. It wasn't exactly fancy, just reminded me of black ops so I asked one of the village blacksmiths to make it for me.

Zipping it up I strapped on the two holsters for my swords and pouch Kisame game me for misc. throwing items.

"Zetsu… what do you think?" I asked fidgeting and shifting in the mostly formfitting body suit.

He looked over from a document he was working on and had to do a double take. "Wow… **they got you're body shape down pat.**" His face was a mix of curiosity and jealousy, probably to the people who made it.

"I got a good reference… I don't look like a ninja hooker do I?"

"No. **Not enough skin**."

"Yay… cause this was difficult to design." Grabbing on top of our dresser I grabbed both of my swords and slid them into their corresponding sheathes.

* * *

><p><strong>Click review if you think scaring Pein is fun as hell! XD<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**God damn, I'm a horrible person, you're all lucky my crazy little head required I finish this. -_- I'll try to be more effeciant later in life ok... well read and enjoy, I gots school tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>Moving down the hallway of the base I quickly made it over to Leader's office. Knocking on the door I stood waiting. "Sir."<p>

"Yeah, come on in." I opened the door and stood outside waiting for more orders. "We'll be meeting outside so let's walk and talk." Pein walked past me as he entered the hallway and I followed behind as instructed.

"May I ask who I will be fighting, Sir?"

"I think it'd be best for you to be surprised, that way you don't have time to prepare yourself for how the person fights."

"I see, fair enough." As we walked outside I recognized the chakra of most of the other Akatsuki around me, it seamed that Leader had summoned as many of us here that could come without disrupting too many plans. Listening closely I heard whispers up ahead and knew that my battle was about to start. "Are Bre and I being tested on separate dates then?"

Leader glanced over at me and nodded roughly. "Your battle will start when you get to the center of the clearing, prepare yourself." Nodding back at him I pulled my longer sword out and held it firmly in my hand.

I felt the chakra ripple around me as the rest of the members felt my presence. Zetsu was here, I could tell, and so were the children.

Walking out into the field I swept my senses over the crowd in attempt to figure out who I would be fighting. Listening closely I heard quiet foot steps move out of the tree line and realized all to quickly who it was I was going to verse. Everyone moved closer to the clearing and prepared themselves to move in case need be.

"Are you even allowed to battle me, Kisame?" I asked turning to him quickly.

"Well, we kinda drew straws, you're just lucky it's me and not your man, Kid." I stiffened at the thought of full out fighting Zetsu. Kisame's eyes flickered for a second and I paled and thanked the straw gods that I wasn't fighting Tobi. "Let's begin."

I jumped back as Kisame jumped at me and my free hand went for my second blade. There was no way I was going to beat him fighting fair, but then again this wasn't training. Lunging at him I slammed the hilt of my blade into his stomach and slid under his legs as he lunged back at me. I jumped back quickly and masked my chakra completely as I slipped into the trees.

"Be careful little Cass, Kisame won't be going easy on you today." I heard Madara whisper to me as I neared him.

I nodded silently and jumped upwards as Kisame came at me again. I knew he would be expecting me to move around as much as possible so I shoved myself back down at him as he attempted to follow me. My feet connected with his shoulders and I pushed off of him, jumping back out into the field.

Turning in midair I landed without a sound and waited while sliding my sword into its' sheath. Sure enough I heard him jump at me from above and I released a burst of chakra knocking him out of the air. "Sorry Kisa-Niisan but I'm not going to lose today." I moved quickly without all of the extra weight I usually wore and just barely stopped myself from attacking him as he pulled Samahada in front of him like a shield.

Moving to the side quickly I slid to the side of his sword that was against momentum and slammed my leg into the back of his knee using chakra to back up to force. Once his knees hit the ground I stabbed shuriken into the cloth of his leg warmers to keep him from moving easily.

Sliding my sword from the sheath on my hip I moved it quickly to his throat. "Checkmate?"

"For once, you better not get cocky of I'll really kick the shit outa ya, got it Kid?" I removed the sword from his throat and pulled my shuriken out of the ground. He stood and we bowed to each other and I waited for Leader to come out. "Oh, by the way, you're not done yet."

"Wha-" I started to ask when I noticed another person move towards me. Kisame walked out of the clearing as I watched Hidan walk in.

"I've wanted to fight you for a long time Bitch."

"The feeling is mutual God-Complex." I grinned at Hidan as he removed the scythe from his back. "Let's get this started."

I dodged his blade with ease as our battle began. He was a lot different than Kisame, he was brash and reactive where Kisame was calm and calculative. His attacks were to wide and he tended to leave himself open. I paused in my calculation of him and remembered all I knew of Hidan from the episodes Bre and I watched of him before arriving here.

He was doing this on purpose, don't take him lightly, he's smarter than he lets off. That was Hidan for sure, always making sure his bark came close to his bite. But that didn't mean I believed his Jashin was going to smite me anytime soon.

Slamming my fist into the ground I sent a shockwave that caught Hidan off balance as he brought his scythe up. Moving quickly I grabbed both of his wrists and pulled myself up so I could knee him in the face. I made contact and we began to fall so I pushed off of him managing to knock him onto his back.

His scythe slid across the armor on my arm and I could feel my chest tighten in automatic response. I needed to be more careful not to let him get any of my blood or I was done for. Jumping backwards I tied a piece of wire onto the end of a shuriken and threw it at him swiftly as he got up.

It him in the arm and I didn't even give him the chance to pull it out as I yanked harshly on the wire. When it didn't pull back I smirked at him. "What's in your arm is what I like to call a fish hook shuriken. You see, it doesn't just simply pull out, it has dozens of blades that extend when you pull it backwards. Great little weapon when used with enough force."

Running at him I slid under his legs and pulled back on the wire as I stood up on the other side of him. His chest pulled down harshly and I used the chance to trip him onto his face. Once he was down I quickly wrapped the wire around the arm wielding his scythe and pulled his other arm into the tangle.

"What the fuck did you do to me!" He screamed out in complaint and tried to pull himself up. "Get this shit off of me!"

"No way man, you'll just try cutting me up if I do that." I pulled Hidan back onto his feet as Leader walked out into the clearing.

"You can release him now." I nodded and cut the wire.

"Oh here I'll get that out of your arm, it'll hurt a bit though."

"Not like I've never fucking dealt with a little pain before." I nodded and pulled a small metal piece on the shuriken back into place before removing the blade. He nodded at me before walking away to leave me with Leader.

"Not bad, for someone who's only been trained for a few years." I tried not to show my excitement at the best compliment I'd even gotten from him. "You don't even have a wound do you?"

"No, Sir, I managed to not get harmed."

"Interesting… well let's get back, I'm hungry."

"Yes, Sir." As we began to walk back towards the base I noticed Ura run up to Hidan before glaring harshly at me.

"That child doesn't seem to like you very much does he."

"No, Sir. He thinks I'm the devil right now for harming his father."

"Funny thing children… never though we would have six to deal with."

"I never even thought I would actually want kids, it's strange how things like this work, because I love my children very much."

"Yes, I know exactly how that is." Pein stopped suddenly and I flinched reflexively, something I still did even though I'd never been attacked by him. "We have company on our walk."

I looked over my shoulder and saw both of out families walking behind us. Looking back at Pein I realized how much I'd come to actually look like his assistant. "It's so funny how life works… to think people like us can actually have something so nice."

"Yes, it is funny…" I briefly noticed sorrow fill his features making me remember what I knew of him. Konan used to be his best friends lover… I wonder how he felt about that, having kids with her. "Konan, why don't you three walk with me?"

Konan smiled up at us and her, Miku, and Kume all walked up next to him. Miku reached up at him and he picked her up gently causing her to smile.

"Cass." I turned back around to see Bre come walking up to me. "What's with that face?"

"Huh?" I frowned confused and looked at her. "What to you mean?"

"You look like you're thinking about the past."

"Eh, oh well. Sometimes it's nice to think about the past." Smiling I walked back towards Bre and my family and picked up Amatsu since Kizu was in Zetsu's arms. "Where's Riku?"

"Oh the new girl?" Amatsu asked curiously.

"Yeah… have you met her?" I noticed a slight blush on his face and grinned at him cutely. "Ohhhh… I see."

"**Oh, do you like her?**" Zetsu asked grinning with me.

"W-what? No!" Amatsu's face turned bright red as he glared at us angrily. "I want down now, Mom!" He pouted at us as I set him down and once he was down Kizu started wiggling around until Zetsu set her down as well. Once she was down she walked over to Amatsu and grabbed his hand and started walking towards the base in front of us.

"Aw, they're so cute." I smiled at Bre before noticing Hidan and Ura walking up behind us. "I wonder who Ura likes… Well have fun with your man." I grinned and started heading back towards the base with Zetsu and everyone else.

"Hm, so we going to go back to bed now?" Zetsu asked casually making me blush. "**It's already been about an hour and I'm getting a little… well, you know don't you.**"

"So impatient." I sighed and glanced over at him. I began slowing down and Zetsu followed suit curious as to what I was doing. It wasn't until everyone else had passed us that I pulled Zetsu into the forest beside us.

"Oh?" His dark side chuckled quickly understanding. "**And I'm the impatient one?**"

"I think so." I pondered it as we made it further into the woods. "But maybe I'm simply thinking more convenient towards location." This made him laugh slightly and we continued until we came to a clearing I once hid in during our first training session together.

"Ah brings back memories, **you were so small and fragile looking back then…** We though for sure we would break you if we got to rough. **To think you like it hard and rough…**" His dark side growled sexily and I resisted the urge to pounce on him only to give myself enough time to remove all my weapons and set them somewhere close by.

"And to think you wanted to eat me as a snack the first time we met… I still found you extremely handsome and enticing though, I don't even think I would have minded being eaten up by you."

"**You did look very tasty, with your hair slightly slicked back but still rather tussled and no bra at the moment. **Too bad though, you never were afraid of me… Tobi is still the only one who makes you that scared…" I let him get slightly lost in thought as I undid the straps holding on sections of armor and finally unzipping the front of the suit.

Waiting, Zetsu finally turned towards me and blinked a couple times before smirking mischievously.

Before we really knew what was happening, his lips were crashing into mine and my arms were around his neck. Zetsu slowly backed me up against a tree pressing into me, I used this leverage to push myself up so I could straddle his waist.

His teeth nipped at my lower lip begging for entrance and I quickly obliged. Zetsu's tongue darted into my mouth tasting everything, and feeling every crevice my mouth had to offer. I massaged the underside of his tongue with mine, tasting him.

He let out a deep throaty moan and I grinned mischievously. We pulled away to breathe, a thin trail of saliva still connecting our mouths. I licked and nibbled on his neck moving down to his shoulder until I heard him gasp. Grinning I bit the spot playfully and he moaned quietly. I bit the spot again and sucked on it softly, the whole time with Zetsu moaning equally as soft. I moved away satisfied when I noticed the mark on his shoulder.

One of Zetsu's hands moved to massage a breast and I purred softly, relishing the touch. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up as far as I could before Zetsu had to help me. He threw it down next a nearby tree and started pulling off all of our clothing until we were both naked.

I ran my hands over his abs blushing and stopped just under his bellybutton. I moved one of my hands down gently grabbing his man-hood. I stroked it slowly running my thumb over the top when I could. He shuddered with pleasure and I felt myself become more excited. "**H-harder Cass.**" I obliged making my grip a bit more firm and stroking faster.

Both of Zetsu's hands traveled down my chest and one stayed, massaging my breast, while the other kept moving south. His hand went all the way down and he started rubbing me in time with my stroking. I took my free hand putting it on his hand that was rubbing me, as I pressed my cheek against his chest. I was panting hard and I could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

Zetsu pushed his finger into me and I moaned quickening my pace. He matched my speed and I could feel my body heating up. He added a second finger making me moan again and continued at my speed.

I needed him to go faster so I starting pumping at the speed I wanted him to go. He moaned at the added speed and did as I hoped he would.

The heat became unbearable as white-hot pleasure shot through my body. "Zetsu…" I moaned into his chest panting. He wrapped his arm around my lower back pulling me higher as he positioned himself underneath me. I was still coming when he thrust into me.

Ecstasy shot through my body and I screamed wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Zetsu pushed me up against the tree and put both of his arms on either side of me. Every time he pulled out I would slide a little down the tree, its bark scratching my back, and then he would thrust into me hard enough that I moved back up to where I was.

I was panting hard and yet I still didn't feel like I was getting enough oxygen. Zetsu's mouth found mine entering it with his tongue and he licked up and down the roof of my mouth. I moaned at the added pleasure and started moving my hips to meet his as best I could.

He released my mouth and licked up my neck causing me to shiver. I could feel the heat building again already. I crashed my lips into his forcing my tongue into his mouth fighting for dominance.

I moaned again into his mouth and Zetsu thrust into me faster. My breath hitched and I had to pull away for air, panting harder than before.

"Oh god!" I moaned out, "I'm going to come again."

Zetsu purred kissing my neck. "**We're close too.**"

He thrust a few more times before I screamed again, hitting my climax. He continued pounding into me, as I came, for a little bit before he came to his own release

"Damn you're good at that.." I blushed, "I love you."

He chuckled and stroked my cheek with the tips of his fingers. I pressed my face into his hand smiling. "Thank you. **We love** you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Click review if having cats steal your bed space pisses you off as well, even if they are so damn cute, and while you're at it why not tell me what you think of how I'm doing at either A: Fight scenes or B: Lemon scenes<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, so I know you guys are all like "Review? What's that?" So FUCK! I asked what one of my top readers on here wanted and she got it. So this chapter is all for KakashiForever. ^-^ Hope you like it, it took like four days of mental planning and then more researching on top of that. But I had fun with it. They story is progressing!**

* * *

><p>It'd been about a week since my test to maintain my position in the Akatsuki. Deidara wouldn't shut up about it and it made me laugh the way he made me out to be like some sort of action hero. Apparently I was his idol now and that almost made me laugh more than anything else since I believe we would be only a couple years apart in age. Ura had been avoiding me a bit more recently but sometimes I could hear him going on about my fight with Kisame. It was amusing how much that everyone was talking about it.<p>

At first the attention really bothered me and I would sneak away to Zetsu's doctor like office. I enjoyed the silence in there and the fact that only a few people could find me. It was nice being able to spend time alone since I almost always had someone with me. I was usually only ever alone when I went to deliver messages for Leader and he hadn't needed anything done recently. It was boring as hell.

I sighed and sat up on the metal table looking around at the hidden room. It was dark inside and I could hear people down the hall arguing about something. Growling I rubbed at my eyes and walked over to the entrance skillfully. My armored body suit moved easily with me Listening I realized that the voices were coming closer and I backed away from the door and waited.

The wall opened up letting in some light, making me groan. "What do you want?" I grumbled moving back over to the wall to see who had come to get me. Leader looked down at me with his ringed eyes and signaled for me to follow. I looked at him skeptically but followed anyway.

"There's been a problem." He answered after a little bit and I noticed how tense he was. I quickly expanded my senses searching for something that would cause us a problem, like a certain snake.

I came up with nothing and looked at him confused. "What? What's happening?"

"There's been an attack on the base. The…" He sighed and I felt anger roll off of him strongly.

"What happened Leader?" I asked tensely, stopping in the middle of the hallway. He sighed again and rubbed into his temples.

"We can't find the children." I stared at him for a few seconds before growling dangerously my control on my chakra becoming immensely more difficult with my feelings of rage and fear. "We're trying as hard as we can Cass but we're afraid that they may have been taken by an enemy nation."

"Who?" I hissed at him pacing. "When? What can I do to help?" I tried calming myself down as much as I could but it was difficult. I ran my hand through my hair tugging at it to pull myself together. Being wildly aggressive wouldn't help anyone.

"We're not sure yet. The chakra there is weak and we can't follow it. But from the destruction we're assuming that it just happened recently. Come I'll tell you as we walk." He told me how Deidara had been watching the kids outside when suddenly a lot of noise could be heard inside. A few of the other members rushed outside to see what had happened but by the time they got there Deidara had been unconscious and the children were missing.

Konan was currently trying to wake him up so that we could find out what had happened but Sasori was saying that he had been poisoned and it would take a little while for it to wear off. I walked with Pein outside and towards the field where Kisame and I trained and I was met by destruction. I stopped immediately and my body shook violently.

"There's nothing to say that any of the children have been harmed. We're currently going to assume that they only took them as bait, not as a sign for us. As long as they're not going to use them as a sign then they have no point to harm them, remember that." I nodded trying to make myself believe something I could tell even he was having a hard time remembering.

"Where's Zetsu?" I asked looking around.

"He went off with Kisame to see if they could pick up on the chakra signals. They have all of children, they won't be able to hide that much power for to long." I nodded and moved further into the clearing. It wasn't long until I could sense something and I stopped.

"Leader… I have something to ask of you." I looked back at him and I saw him give me a slightly angry look. "I need to use my jutsu and I wish to be released from my role as secretary." He sighed in frustration at my request, it wasn't the first time I'd asked but it was the first time I'd asked with an actual purpose.

"Fine, I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into." I nodded and knelt down pressing my hands palm down onto the ground.

I released a small amount of chakra into the ground letting it merge into the trees around me. As I did I felt my body tense up, the trees were frustrated. Someone had come and destroyed their land and took the small ones. I made my chakra known to the trees around me and I could feel a breeze roll across the clearing.

_What happened to your forest? _I asked gently. It was harder talking to plants than it was animals, they hated us for the way we needlessly destroyed things but apparently they cared for Zetsu and Kizuna making me a bit less of a bad guy.

People came… the small ones were playing… they wore clay masks to cover their faces and the blonde male was knocked unconscious. The forest responded pushing it's chakra back through me to give me their consent at my presence.

_What did they do with the small ones?_

They took them away… The female one, yours… She had to be carried because of her power to join us. She tried to leave and get your male and they noticed.

Trees would always get off track and it frustrated me sometimes but I knew it wasn't their fault. _What way did they go? I need to go and get them back._ A breeze caressed me in understanding and I heard the trees groan beside me. They were going to show me the way. _Thank you, your kindness is overwhelming._

It is our pleasure. We're fond of your family but we don't trust those masked people. Be careful young mind speaker. 

I stood up and smiled to the trees. "I will bring them back Leader. Send Deidara after me when he wakes up. We'll need to move them quickly."

"Do whatever it takes to bring back my children back to me Cass or don't come back at all." I nodded in understanding at both the order and at the threat. Leader turned away from me and I turned to the area where the trees had moved before removing my weights. Once they were off I took off into the woods at full speed.

~~~~ Kizuna's POV

I glared at the shoulder I was draped over before looking over to make eye contact with Amatsu. He looked back at me sadly knowing how angry I felt. I wanted to go to Daddy but they'd been taking precaution to make sure I couldn't reach the ground or trees. I had struggled at first but the one who was carrying me was stronger than me. If it'd been Amatsu who'd they'd been carrying then he'd have been able to get free, he was smart.

Looking over at Ura I noticed him praying, probably to his Jashin. I knew better than to worry. Mommy was protective, and she would find me. She explained to me what she could do and how my being able to morph through things was similar. She told me it was a bloodline trait, or that's what she expected since it seemed like Amatsu might be able to do it too. She told me if something went wrong then she would use it to find me and to get me.

Amatsu once said to me that he knew so much since he's been listening to peoples thoughts and that that's what Mommy could do. He said that she could listen to what living things were thinking or she could reverse it and let things know what she was thinking. I knew how it could be useful, you could learn someone's secrets or keep shoving information into someone's head until they went insane.

I heard one of the people around us gasp and I looked up from my thinking to see one of the masked people holding their head and glaring at Amatsu. I struggled aggressively against the person holding me and with the addition of the distraction I was able to drop to the ground. Amatsu looked at me and I could feel him enter my mind.

_Kizuna, remember what they look like and go tell Pein-Sama! Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Kume, Ura and I will protect everyone._ I nodded before quickly morphing into the ground. A grid work of trees appeared before me and I sorted through it, quickly finding the location of my home. Once I found it I moved up through it and came back up through the ground just as Uncle Kisame came running into the field I was in.

I pushed my face against the ground moving the gag from my mouth. "KISAME!" His head snapped over to where I was tied up on the ground and he moved over to me quickly. "I-I know what they look like. Amatsu helped me. I need to get to Pein-Sama!"

"Calm down. I'll get you there, but first we have to untie you." I nodded and Kisame cut the bonds from my wrists and ankles. I scrambled onto my feet and took off towards the house knowing exactly where I was going. Kisame must have went to go tell people I made it back.

I burst into Pein's office and he looked at me shocked as he walked out of his room. "I brought information. I know what the kidnappers look like! And I know where they're heading."

Pein nodded to the chair behind his desk and I scrambled into it finding a pad of note paper. Thinking of the information Amatsu was pouring into my head before I fled I drew out a symbol of one of the villages, it looked like a funny leaf, and then I drew one of the masks that looked like a flat cat's face. "That's Konoha's Anbu team." Pein sighed. He sent chakra into his ring he wore and called upon all the Akatsuki to come to his office who could.

We waited as Konan and Deidara-Chan came in first followed by Kisame, Hidan and Daddy. Daddy looked at me and relief flooded his features as he pushed past the people in his way to pick me up and hug me. "I'm ok Daddy."

"**We'll kill them.** All of them." I looked at him patted his cheek with my hand that could move.

"I know Daddy, but Mommy might beat you to it. Amatsu says that she's gaining on them **[AN: They're twins, they have a psychic connection.]** but they're almost to the village. He's worried that they're going to make it there before Mommy makes it to them."

Pein sighed and looked over at me. "She won't beat them, the Anbu is the best of their nation."

"Then I suppose that village won't be there for much longer." I said back to him seriously. Amatsu could feel Mommy's anger and if she hadn't been masking her chakra so much she'd probably be destroying the trees behind her.

"We can't let her destroy that village! We need one of the people in it!" Pein growled. "We're going to join here. Everyone go and get ready, we leave in five minutes."

~~~~ Cass POV

I could feel Amatsu prodding at my mind and it helped reassure me that they were ok. He told me that Kizuna was back at the base and that I wasn't going to be able to catch up before they made it into Konoha. It frustrated me and I slowed down knowing he would be right. Stopping I scanned the area around me noticing that I was outside the wall of Konoha. The tree I was on groaned and I put my palm on the bark to listen.

You're in pursuit of those men aren't you?

_Yes, they stole my children from me and I'm very angry._

The forest can feel your anger mother of the morpher and we wish to help. I will bring you animals to aid you in your anger. Worry not, we will not let your kin be harmed.

_The forest is kind to me, thank you._ I stood on the branch and heard the soft panting of animals as I was quickly surrounded by bears and dogs. I dropped down and patted one of the dogs on the head until I realized who it belonged to. Looking at it I set my palm on my head.

_Kakashi's dog, why have you come to join in the aid of me?_

I come because the forest called. The dog panted and nudged my wrist with its nose. Worry not, I will not help you, but I will also not stop you.I sighed as I sat down to wait for the people who I knew would be coming to join me.

It wasn't long until I could sense a few of the Akatsuki members coming towards me. Because we wanted the villages to believe that many of them were dead not many could come, like Hidan or Danna, but as many came as they could. Standing up I walked over to Zetsu and smiled sadly at him.

"Don't worry, I'll let you kill as many people as you want." I squeezed his hand and he smiled sadly back.

"**I was going to even if you didn't let me. **We can't, this is Pein's fight." I nodded and looked at Leader.

"I know where I'm going so don't worry about me. Be careful of the chonin you know what many of them can do but don't underestimate them, their youth are strong. And please don't die. It'd make me very sad."

"From now on the Rain Village will be scene as an enemy of Hidden Leaf. There is no going back." Leader told everyone. As he summoned the six paths of Pain I felt Bre's chakra behind me.

"Bre." I sighed out as I turned and grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her into a hug. "You're here…"

"Of course. They have my son and now I'm pissed." I looked her in the eyes and nodded my understanding. "I'm coming with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Go." Leader commanded us, letting me know that everyone else would be here when we got back. Bre and I would be rescuing the children. Looking back at Bre I did one of the few things I'd never considered with my power and told here what to do quickly in her head.

Without even hesitating to ask me what that was, she stepped back a couple steps and ran at me as I hooked her foot with both hands and threw her up onto the wall surrounding. Once she was up I ran up the side of the wall and grabbed onto her wrist so she could pull me up. Chaos was already starting in the village and nobody even bothered looking over at us.

Animals were everywhere assisting in the attack and I assumed they were now under the command of the Animal Path. I found Amatsu's mind and asked him where he was only to receive a brief image before he couldn't see. They'd blindfolded him. I thought and recognized the area as Ibiki's Intelligence building. I growled at the thought of having that insane man near my child and took off towards the building with Bre close behind.

Once there I sensed the presence of some ninja and quickly hid Bre. They rounded the corner quickly and looked at me recognizing me from one of my many visits. One of them stopped and walked over to me as the other kept heading away. "Oh hey Cass. Bad timing, looks like we're being attacked by the Rain…" The man looked down at the headband tied to my waist and froze.

"By the Rain Village? I think you mean Akatsuki. I saw them when I came in." I stepped closer to the man in front of me and he backed away. "What's the matter? Afraid?" I ignored Bre as she snuck up behind the man. Once she was in position she tapped on his shoulder making him turn and I moved away from him.

He let out a startled gasp before dropping to the ground passed out. I moved back over to Bre as we entered the intelligence building. Once we were inside I looked around trying to feel for the largest collection of chakra. "Hold onto something, Bre." I punched down at the floor angrily shattering the area around us as I dropped down into a larger room.

The area was dark and I could sense another person in the room. Looking up I saw Bre still on the floor above me. "Look for them up there, I'll deal with down here." She nodded at me and disappeared down the hall.

"I've seen you around before. You've been frequenting the Hokage's tower." I heard a vaguely familiar voice state from across the room. Looking over that the other person I shifted into a standing position.

"So what if I am? Who the bloody hell are you?" I contained my anger at the distraction and repressed my chakra.

"I work here. That's all you need to know." Suddenly the lights were on in the room and I saw that I was standing on the other end of what appeared to be an interrogation chamber. On the other side stood Ibiki Morino a man I didn't really want to see. He was one of the people I had looked up before coming here and I didn't really like him.

I snarled quietly and moved towards the scarred man. "Really? But that's not all I do know, Ibiki." He blinked at me unfazed by my knowledge and I moved even closer.

"So you're pretty smart for a pretty face, good for you." He advanced on me now and motioned for me to sit. I laughed in his face, making him shrug. "A man can try."

"Where is my son?" I growled at him growing impatient.

"Was he one of the children brought here? Then I have no idea."

"Don't bullshit me! I'll fucking kill you!" He raised his eyebrow at me in slight surprise. It wasn't the first time I'd gotten that sort of reaction from a man for my language. "Tell me where my son is!"

"I feel bad that your son got taken from you but how do you expect me to tell you something I don't know?"

"Do you feel bad for me losing my son because it reminds you of losing your brother?" He flinched and growled angrily at me. "If only you'd protected him. If only you hadn't gotten separated, then maybe your little brother would still be with you." I saw rage flash on Ibiki's face and I repressed a sadistic smile. "It's your fault he burnt, your fault he's dead. You didn't save him."

"Shut you stupid mouth! You don't know anything about me!"

"I know how you fear that snake! I know how Kisame disgusted you! I know how you think you've felt true pain when what you really get off on is inflicting it on others." He snarled at me and I felt his chakra spike. "Let me see into your mind, Ibiki Morino!"

Lunging at the man I dodged his attacks until I could get close enough to slam my palm into his forehead. Once my hand made contact I sent flashes of images into his mind from Earth. Images of destruction and death, of famine and disease, of hate and rage, people being brutally killed and tore from their homes. The only things I kept from him were the weapons of mass destruction the Earth had made and the technology that was killing our planet. He shuddered underneath my touch and fell onto his knees.

"Where's my son?" I asked again.

"Die!" He snarled at me holding onto his head.

"If you won't tell me I'll pick it out of your brain, along with all your other secrets." I grabbed his chin and yanked his face up to look at me. "Where's my son?"

He looked into my eyes searching for something then I felt something sharp press into my side. "I told you to die."

"Try harder mortal man, I've fought stronger men than you for training." I smiled at him poisonously as I used my free hand to slam the hilt of my dagger into his chest. "Tell me where my son is."

He gave me silence and I slapped him hard in the face before pulling him back up into a sitting position. Again silence. This time I picked him up my the throat only to have him slash at my armor with a small dagger. Dropping him I touched the area on my stomach where he'd managed to cut me. I pulled out my sword and stabbed him in the hip.

"Fine. I hate doing this but let's see what's in that ugly skull of yours." I grabbed onto his jaw again forcing him to look into my eyes. He tried looking away for a little bit but he eventually looked into my eyes. I prodded into his mind more and more until I finally found where they were keeping the children. "Thank you for your patronage."

I threw him onto the ground letting his skull hit the floor with a nasty thud before leaving the room to get the children. I ran through the halls and passed a set of stairs before I heard the sound of a struggle. It was in the direction of the room the kids would be and I moved faster. Locating the noise I entered the room just as Bre sacrificed a man. I clapped slightly and eyed the now dead men on the floor.

Bre spun on me quickly and nearly had a heart attack when she saw that it was me. "Dear Jashin Cass! Don't do that! I was about to kill you."

"I'd have dodged… Where's the children?" She pointed to a door across the room and we both walked over to it. I opened the door and found all the kids sitting on the floor tied up. "Hey guys…" I smiled in relief as they looked up at me.

Bre and I pulled them out and cut their bonds helping them to their feet. I pulled off the blindfold on Amatsu's face and hugged him tightly. "I knew you'd come and get us Mom."

"I know Buddy, I wont ever let these foolish people harm you." I pulled back from him and stood up. "We've got to go. That man downstairs won't be knocked out for too long." Bre and I exited the building as quickly as we could with the children and made our way towards the edge of town. Once we got closer I saw one of the paths of Pain fighting with Kakashi and I told Bre to take the children and leave. There was something I had to prevent here.

I moved quickly through the village already knowing where I was going. I saw Danzo and who I assumed was Kosuke. Just as Danzo was about to kill Kosuke I jumped him and threw him onto the ground.

"Go!" I growled that the old man and he took off.

Danzo stared at me blankly and I jumped back quickly as he lashed out at me. I dodged his attacks as best as I could but he was stronger than me since I wasn't well trained in a multitude of fighting. I advanced him quickly and went to strike at his face. Once he went to defend it used my other hand to slam chakra into his stomach. He bent over slightly in pain and I grabbed onto his face with both hands forcing him to look at me with his one eye.

"I can't let you remember what just happened to you. I'm sorry." He gave me a confused look before trying to pull away as I ripped the memory of our fight out of his head. He screamed in pain at the action making me wince slightly. Thinking I stared at him crazily. "Actually… it's best if you die… This is going to screw up a lot of stuff…" He panted slightly and started unwrapping his arm.

Before he could expose it I started ripping out more of his memories. He screamed out of pain and I repressed the urge to throw up. Finally he was too weak to fight back and I pulled out my sword. I moved beside him as he fell to a crouch in front of me. Raising the blade I brought it down fast and hard severing his head. I closed my eyes tightly and all I heard was the thud of his head then his body.

I flicked the blood off my blade and jumped onto the roof of the closest building. Sliding the weapon in its sheath I looked around to find complete chaos. The Pain's that were left were moving quickly throughout the village. Looking around I figured out where I was and headed quickly to the entrance of the village. Halfway there I saw Konan and Leader also leaving and I rushed over to them.

"Konan! What's happening?" I called out drawing her attention.

"We're going to destroy the village."

"No! You can't!" I pleaded making Leader pause.

"Why not?"

"You'll die. All of the paths of Pain. All of them, even Nagato." I looked at Konan as her eyes widened. "I told you I couldn't tell you everything. But I was wrong. We need to change this, I've already started changing things anyway." He nodded at me and turned back towards the village.

"I told you I won't die didn't I?" He started walking back into the village and I grabbed a hold of his sleeve.

"When you destroy it grab him and get out. Naruto will kill you and it will tear us apart. The organization is already dying we can't lose you. The others won't follow him like they follow you and I know it!" He nodded at me and smiled slightly. I let go and walked over to where the other Akatsuki members waited.

"We need to go." I told Zetsu and Bre as I got closer. Bre nodded probably understanding what was happening. "Deidara, can you take us home?" He nodded and summoned his giant bird and he got on along with Bre the children and me.

"**I'll see you when you get back.** Be careful Cass, I love you." I smiled at Zetsu and missed him gently.

"I'm always careful Zetsu. I love you too." He nodded and disappeared into the ground. Kisame and Itachi took off silently as Deidara's bird took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, that took a lot. I had to search who people were, what happened during the invasion, and all sorts of crazy stuff so this chapter could be more accurate. <strong>

**Want a chapter for yourself? Review or message me, I don't bite ;3**

**Review if you love a pissed off Cass! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sooooo super sorry this took a really long time to get out. But here it finally is, so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Cass!" Kisame growled as I got distracted again. My eyes snapped up to him and I gracefully grabbed his arm as he swung at me and threw him over my shoulder. He landed back up with an oomph and stared at me.<p>

"What?" I grumbled digging my toe into the soft soil of the training ground.

"What's that matter?" Kisame ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed and sat up looking over at me.

"A lot of things." I mumbled vaguely, sitting down next to him.

"Tell me about it. You know I'll pester you until you do."

"Yeah, I know." I let out a sigh and flopped back onto the ground to let the grass and dirt surround me. "Even since Pein has gotten back, you know who, hasn't been talking to me as much. He's all frustrated and stuff and won't let me talk to him about it. Then there's the fact that I've been picking up on the chakra of people coming around and it worries me."

"He'll open up again soon Cass-Chan. Right now he just has to figure some things out that are really important. And as for the people coming around, if you're sensing them then you'll be able to warn us if we need to protect the base." I nodded a little and Kisame grinned at me reassuringly.

"Why is it you're the levelheaded one?"

"Because I'm older."

"Oh yeah, forgot your were an old man Kisa-Niisan."

"Hey you're getting old yourself there Cass."

"Not really, I'm only about… Uh… I was 19 when I got here, so about 26 now almost 27."

"Oh my god I really am old." Kisame groaned as he flopped down beside me. "And Zetsu is such a perv, taking a young girl like you."

"Like you didn't help him?"

"I only helped a little… Ok maybe a lot." He chuckled and I looked over at him and smiled.

"Thanks for that. I'm really glad I got to meet all of you, even if I don't get along with all of you my life would be horrible without having met you."

"Awwww Cass… you're giving me all these mushy feelings, I think I'm going to cry." I punched his shoulder and he pouted rubbing the spot gingerly.

"Hey! I'm not joking. My life kinda sucked before I got here, now I couldn't have anything better. Even a meany of a big brother." Kisame smiled over at me and I smiled back before jumping to my feet. "Well I've got to go train with Bre. She said she wanted to work on our teamwork since we're going to be our own squad now."

"Have fun."

"I will, later." I waved over my should to Kisa as I jogged back to the base to try and find Bre. It didn't take me long to find her, she was sitting alone in the room we started putting all the scrolls and books. I moved closer to her and draped my body over her shoulder with a big sigh.

"Hello Cass." Bre looked up at me and marked her page before closing the book and setting it aside.

"Hi Bre. Are you ready to train today?" I moved my head to look up at her face which ended up making my cheek rest on her chest.

"I suppose so. Do we already have someone who'll watch the kids today?"

"Yep, Konan and Itachi volunteered. I think he's teaching them something important today."

"Alright. Well then, shall we go?"

"Ok." I stood up and waited as Bre put her book away and followed me out of the room. "Where were you wanting to train?"

"I have a place in mind." I walked beside Bre as she lead me out of the base and through the woods to a secluded area beside a waterfall. I had seen it before a few times on Kisame and my jogs but I hadn't really been able to find it on my own. For some odd reason I never really ever got much free time. Probably because when I did have free time I was spending it with Zetsu.

Looking up I noticed that Bre had stopped and was looking around. I casually moved next to her and expanded my senses. "What is it?"

"Someone else is here. Can you sense them?" I nodded slightly and watched as her back became tense. "Do you recognize them?" I nodded again, trying to remember just who it was.

I did recognize their chakra but it wasn't one that I was overly familiar with. Branching my mind out I quickly picked up on Amatsu's thoughts and pushed my thoughts into his head. _Amatsu, I need you to interrupt Itachi's lesson and tell Konan we have a perimeter breach._

Who's there? Are you in trouble?

_I don't know yet, but I know it's not one of us. I'm not sure if I'm in trouble yet or not._

I returned my full attention back to the person watching us from the trees and started trying to figure out just who it was. They didn't move from their spot as I stared intently at them. It was just a guess but I assumed that they didn't want to start anything when both Bre and I were here. If more people came then they might run off. "Bre… wanna play a little game with them?"

"It's like you knew what I was thinking." She smirked a little at me and I chuckled. We dashed in opposite directions and curved back directly at the person. I noticed their chakra flare as they jumped backwards. _Keep running towards me I'll grab you and throw you in their direction._

As Bre came into view I planted my feet and braced myself as I grabbed onto her arm and swung her in the direction the other person headed. I turned quickly and followed, circling around ahead of them and cloaking my chakra completely. Bre chased them into my view and I took the opportunity to tackle them out of the trees. We landed a little awkwardly and they managed to squirm out from under me.

Standing up quickly I pounced on them and pinned them onto the ground with their hands apart to keep them from using any jutsu. Bre dropped down from the trees at that point and moved over to us. I looked down at the person under me and started laughing.

"What? Who is it?" Bre asked as she looked over my shoulder and started giggling. "You're Konohamaru right?" She questioned between her laughing.

"Yeah… hey man…" I smirked at his embarrassment to my chest pressing against his. I couldn't help it, with the way I was pinning him down and how big my boobs were it just kinda happened. "Why are you here?"

"That's non of your business you traitor!" He spat and I ended up scowling at him.

"Who the hell are you calling a traitor! I was doing my duty as a mother you foolish child!" Konohamaru glared up at me and practically snarled. "Do you even know what happened?"

"You still could have gone about it in a different way than betraying your friends!"

"My friends are here, my family is here, the ones I love are here. You are the ones who betrayed me! You took my children from me." He looked away from me in surprise and shame. "You have no idea what true betrayal is."

"And you have no idea the destruction your "Leader" did to my home!" His anger was back and he was glaring at me intently. Looking back up at Bre I could tell she was having a hard time keeping her temper in check.

"Hold his arms down." Bre did as she was told quickly and I leaned back to I was sitting on Konohamaru's waist before putting one hand on his forehead and the other over his heart. "When I start you can let him go, I'll need you to defend me if anybody else is with him." Bre nodded and looked straight into Konohamaru's eyes.

His body went rigged and I could no longer sense anything around me. I'd only done this one other time and it was to Zetsu on accident. He had tried waking me up during a nightmare of when I had been kidnapped and I ended up overpowering him and forcing my way into his head. Luckily for both of us Kisame had still been guarding outside the door because he came rushing in and pulled me off before I could do any damage.

Konohamaru's mind was a lot simpler than Zetsu's had been, probably from lack of experience. I weaved myself in and out of his memories searching for the ones from the attack on Konoha. When I found them I started playing them like a movie reel in our heads, Konohamaru had finally found me and his conscience moved beside mine to watch as well.

"This is after the paths fully started attacking, Tsunade was trying her best to keep up with injuries." He told me, having given up yelling at me. I moved further into the memory stopping at the point where Pein and Konan where the last two there. "She barely used her jutsu to protect us from the blast, and she still hasn't woken up."

"I am sorry you know. I never hated you or her." He nodded a bit sadly so I turned towards him, stopping the memory. "I'll show you something than, and hopefully you'll understand." Waving my hand out in front of us the memories changed to my own. Emotion flooded my chest as a memory of my parents moved past us. "These are all of the events that have ever transpired in my life. Or memories that I have taken from others."

I pulled up a memory of my high school and watched as Konohamaru became confused. "I never used to live here, I never lied about that. I lived in a place called Earth. Our worlds were so close and yet so different than the things we saw of the other we probably brushed off as dreams of inspiration. Once in the middle of Spring, our worlds overlapped and the girl you saw and I ended up in the area that it happened and we became "sucked" into your world and out of ours." An image of how I looked before I got here appeared in a mirror and I stopped the memory. "We didn't only lose our home, we also lost our original physical appearance. I grew taller and stronger while my friend changed in other ways. We were also given abilities like your blood line traits."

I looked over at him to make sure he was still following what it was I was telling him. "So this is your ability… memory manipulation?" He asked gesturing at what was around us.

"In a way, yes. It has it's ups and downs, like for what we're currently doing I need physical contact and I can no longer sense the outside world. My body needs protected, which is why my friend is out there guarding me."

"Is it anything else?"

"Nothing I'll tell you. I have to keep some secrets." He nodded in understanding and I decided to move on. "My life here was rough at first. I was picked up by the Akatsuki right away, we were found in the woods shortly after the fight that killed Asuma. They trained us vigorously trying to make up for 19 years of not being taught anything, it was hard but we learned quickly and soon were officially part of the Akatsuki organization. A year or so passed and I ended up becoming pregnant with my lovers children, twins. They are exact opposites but love each other so much, as much as I love them and their father."

"Their father is from the Akatsuki yet he's still with you?" The sneer in Konohamaru's voice almost set me off but I managed to stay calm.

"You don't know everything about that organization. Their father is the greatest man I know and I would bet my life and my honor that he would never leave us."

"I'm sorry…" I let out a sigh and continued with my story.

"My children are now five and were out playing in a meadow nearby when the Konoha Anbu team attacked them and the members who were watching them at the time. They kidnapped my children and four other children, that are all children of one or more Akatsuki members. Leader came to me and told me what happened, you can imagine my anger can't you." I moved the memory of me following the Anbu into sight. "I followed behind as the Anbu took the children to Konoha before stopping to wait for everybody else outside the wall.

It was when they arrived that Leader and his Paths of Pain began to attack your village in an attempt to give us a good enough distraction to get the children back and escape before being seen. I tracked them to the interrogation department building before we ended up getting the children and leaving your village. I stayed behind long enough to find Leader and inform him that we were successful. What he did after than was simply a warning to your village that they shouldn't steal what isn't theirs." My memories all dropped away leaving the two of us in a plain white room.

"But why did we kidnap your children?" Konohamaru asked as he fought back tears of what I assumed were from the betrayal he felt.

"From the memories I collected…" I brought up a memory from Ibiki that I had taken. It showed Danzo giving him orders that supposedly "came straight from Tsunade". "It was all Danzo's fault. But from what I hear he got what was coming to him." Konohamaru snarled at that, it was easy to assume that he didn't like the man. "I'm going to bring us back to consciousness, but if you still attack me than I'll kill you without mercy do you understand?

"I understand." The white room faded to black and I blinked my eyes, still looking down at Konohamaru. I removed my hands from him before standing up. My chakra flared when I noticed that we weren't alone anymore.

Leader walked up to me and I could feel shame for what I'd done overwhelm all my other feelings. "Cass."

"Yes, Sir."

"Go back to the base, I'll deal with you later." I glanced over at Konohamaru as he sat up, he looked at me and I ducked my head before sprinting in the direction of the base. If Leader was going to kill him I wouldn't have anything to do with it.

"Cass…. Cass wait up." My chakra flared dangerously and whomever had been following after me immediately stopped. When I was closer to the base I slowed down into a run and finally a jog.

Zetsu morphed out of the ground at the entrance and I sped up a little before crashing into his chest and wrapping my arms around him. His arms draped over my shoulders before removing my arms from around him and picking me up. "Zetsu I want to cry."

"I know Cass. **I'm sorry.**" I moved my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. He smelled like the mountains again and I breathed in the smell deeply, trying to calm down. "**You know you're really heavy right now right?**" I giggled a little and pulled away from him enough to take the weights off of my armor and drop them as close to the ground as I could reach. We reached out bedroom and Zetsu set me on our bed gently before taking off my body armor and then his own clothes.

I moved enough to let him into our bed and once he was laying down I curled up beside him so I could cry silently. Zetsu rubbed circles into my back, his fingers sliding over the material of my new skin tight body suit. I relaxed completely under his touch and ended up falling asleep until Bre came in to fetch me.

"Cass… Leader wishes to speak with you know." I nodded at her and crawled out of bed careful not to wake Zetsu up. I quickly pulled on a shirt and pants over the what I was already wearing and followed Bre to Leader's office. I didn't need to ask why she was coming, she had let me use my jutsu without permission and so she would be punished as well.

We knocked on his door and only walked in when told we could. I almost cried again when I walked in and saw Konohamaru sitting in front to Leader's desk. "Cass, I've already given you one warning about talking to the enemy without first asking what you could say. Lucky for you he's already told us everything and we know you didn't release any information that would endanger the organization, merely yourself. But I can't just let this slide by, you do understand don't you." I nodded and he continued. "I'll give you a choice, you can either execute this boy or deal with two sessions of Itachi's torture."

I had already been in one of Itachi's mind traps, it didn't end well for either of us. I ended up blacking out from the pain and lashing out at him animalistically before reading his mind. He didn't blame me for it, he knew I would never hurt him like that on purpose, but I could tell he'd always wanted to get revenge for it. Looking over at Konohamaru I wonder what would hurt more, killing someone whom I thought of as a younger friend or undergoing "six days" of Itachi torturing me.

"How long to I have to decide?"

"An hour. Come back then or we've decided on the first option." I nodded and turned to leave the room as Leader began to tell Bre of her punishment.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if every time you think of flashbacks you think of "That 70's Show".<strong>

**Now, I need some help. I really have no idea what I'm going to do for Cass' answer so I'm having it be up to you. There will be a poll on my page for this, please oh please answer it!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guess who's back!? This kid. Schools out and it's time for me to get back into the swing of things. ^w^ This chapters shorter but eh, whatever.**

* * *

><p>My feet moved swiftly and silently across the floor of the base and I could hear rain pouring outside, as if the sky itself was crying for me. I made a few turns before ending up at the front door of the base. A few seconds passed and I heard a noise in the hall behind me and to my right that caused me to look up. Looking back out the door I bolted into the freezing rain, letting it soak into my clothes and chill my skin. Mud and water covered me as I sprinted as fast as I could away from my home.<p>

I could sense Deidara's chakra following me from the sky but I wasn't surprised, he spent a lot of time on the roof and would've seen me leaving. His bird dropped low beside me and he gestured for me to get on. Looking at him I jumped easily onto the clay bird and sat beside him on one of its' huge wings. "Do you want to talk, un?" His scope for his eye was off and his eyes were serious for once.

"I dunno… I've never been good at the whole sharin my feelings and stuff…" Looking down at my bare feet I sighed. "I don't know what to do about this. Either path I choose I'll probably end up hurting someone or I will kill someone."

Deidara nodded and brushed his wet bangs out of his face. "How long did Leader give you to decide?"

"An hour."

"Then let me show you something, un." I nodded and the bird moved swiftly through the air until finally breaking through the rain. Turning the bird around we started facing the storm from a distance. "Just look at the weather…"

Looking out in front of us I saw beams of sunlight piercing through the clouds, contrasting immensely with the near black storm clouds behind them. Lightning cracked in the sky, illuminating the darkness for a second and washing everything in an eerie green. Rain started to reflect the rays of light, forming a bright rainbow. "I don't think I understand…"

"Even in all the chaos of the storm, all the darkness, the rain, and the lighting, that rainbow and that light still paint the sky, un. It reminds everyone that even though there are storms in their skies that the calm is soon to be on its' way. Though it only lasts for a few hours, it's natures reminder to the ones living on it that life will go on, un."

I looked over at Deidara in awe and gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you. It really helps. I know what I'm going to do." He gave me a smile back and nodded before flying us back through the storm.

I looked off the side of the bird into the forest, watching the trees pass by in a blur. For a second I thought I saw someone in the trees but we passed the area so quickly that I wasn't sure. Tugging at the memory I pulled it up in my mind and my eyes widened in fear. "Cass? Is something wrong un?"

"No… it's nothing, just almost slipped is all."

"Well make sure you don't it's a pretty long fall, un." I nodded and looked back at the spot I had seen him and held back a hiss.

It didn't take long before Deidara swooped back down outside the base and I jumped down into the mud, taking in the area around me. My senses peeked and I looked into Zetsu's eyes where they glowed from the entrance of the base. "Cass… **Why were you with him?**" Walking up to him I laid my head against his chest with a calm sigh. "_Cass? _Are you ok? **Did he do something to you?**" Chuckling softly I looked up into his eyes and just stared.

"You know… you're eyes were the first thing I fell in love with. Even now they still make my heart race." A small blush rose to Zetsu's cheeks and I leaned forward, kissing him softly. "I'm good love. Deidara only gave me some advice."

"**You know what to do don't you? And we can't change your mind…**" I shook my head slowly and he reached a hand up to brush wet hair off of my face. "We see. Best to get it over with then. **Before we change our minds.**" Reaching down he laced his fingers with mine and walked me to Leader's door where I could hear muffled talking. I knocked once and the door opened showing an exhausted Konan.

Letting go of Zetsu's hand I walked into the office and stood at my full height. "You've come to a decision than Cass?"

"Yes Sir. I will take Itachi's punishment and erase the boys memory of coming here. Then someone can drop him off outside Konoha…" Leader's ringed eyes looked straight into mine and I stared back fearlessly. There was an odd silence as we just stared at each other before he nodded. "Thank you Sir." I bowed and walked back out to where Zetsu was waiting and stood outside with him. A few minutes later Konan walked out and went to Itachi's room.

Listening closely I could hear their muffled talking as it slowly turned into arguing. Apparently Itachi either did not agree with my punishment or my decision. A door slammed and I felt Itachi's flared chakra walk towards us. "Come on Cass. Let us get this done with as quickly as possible." Nodding I squeezed Zetsu's hand once before following after Itachi. He led me through the halls until we came to the indoor training grounds that I rarely came to.

He opened the door angrily and I closed it behind us, turning on the lights. "How could you Cass!?" I froze as Itachi turned on me, anger clean on his face. "Don't you know how hard this is on me? We may barely talk but you are Bre's friend and I respect you! And now you're making me do this!"

"Itachi… I'm sorry but I can't kill that boy. I just can't. He did nothing to me." I walked to the middle of the room and I heard him sigh as he walked along behind me. I turned towards him and sat, knowing I would probably collapse after the first round. He nodded and sighed, his sharingan swirling as his jutsu activated.

A sword stabbed into my hand and I grit my teeth, refusing to yell out. This was the last day from what I could tell but I didn't know for sure. I stopped trying to keep track a while ago. My mind drifted in and out of "reality" and a pained moan slipped out of my mouth along with blood. I watched the ground, hating the red world around me, and saw as the hilt of his sword slammed into my stomach before he stabbed me. My head jerked back and I hissed in pain, losing my composure.

A scream ripped through my throat as Itachi's sword slashed across my stomach again, sending a burning sensation through my whole body. "How long?" I growled out looking at him as I panted heavily. I was trying my best to keep conscious so I didn't hurt him but it was growing difficult.

"A few more minutes. Will you last?"

"Yes." He nodded and stabbed his sword through my abdomen and I ended up screaming out again. "Isn't it… bad for you to do this… twice?"

"Yes it is… Are you worried about me?"

"Yes… I don't want you harmed just to punish me." Itachi's clones disappeared along with the swords he had left in my and I shuddered.

"Thank you for your concern but I'll be alright. Konan has informed me that Leader realized this and you won't be doing both. I wasn't supposed to tell you." He winked slightly and smirked making me chuckle slightly. I looked around me as the world started to evaporate. Closing my eyes my physical pain faded but a strong migraine flared up.

Opening my eyes again they room spun and I moaned weakly, pressing my hands to my face. I took several long deep breaths before looking up. Itachi swayed slightly and I shot up to catch him before he collapsed. "Are you alright?"

"You're really worried about me? You should see yourself." He pulled me close. "You look like shit." I repressed a laugh as I realized we weren't alone. "I'll be ok. You can let go now." Nodding I let go of his shoulders and looked around, noticing Leader standing against the wall with Zetsu prowling beside him, arguing with himself. He tensed and looked up, moving quickly beside me to catch me as I started to faint.


	23. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**This is an important announcement!**

**My story, The Unexpected Adventures of Cass and Bre, is being redone! If you enjoyed the story and wish to read the new version then you will find it under the title, The Unexpected. Chapters on this FanFic will be postponed untill I catch up, please have patience. I am sorry for all inconviences.**

**Yours truely,**

**Kikki**


End file.
